Essência
by Blanxe
Summary: Você não esperava por essa resposta – acredito que ninguém esperaria por uma revelação assim. Entretanto, apesar de soar totalmente insano, era a verdade. A única verdade que existia ali. ***Continuação de Reminiscência***
1. Prelúdio

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisão: Andréia Kennen  
Par: SasuNaru  
Gênero: Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Drama, Violência, MPREG  
Aviso1: Essa fic é continuação de Reminiscência, para melhor entendimento é necessário tê-la lido anteriormente.

* * *

Prelúdio:

Você estava sentado no chão. Suas costas apoiadas contra a parede de rochas, sua cabeça pendida para frente, suas roupas desalinhadas, sujas, esfarrapadas; seus cabelos negros escondiam parcialmente seus traços derrotados, perdidos…

Eu me aproximei, mesmo assim. Com passos comedidos, ciente da tristeza impressa em meu rosto. Mas, acima de tudo, resignado internamente.

Você não se moveu, sequer demonstrou estar consciente de minha presença ali. Me ignorando, novamente – que novidade… Você sempre teve esse dom. Entretanto, dessa vez, eu estava resoluto.

Fitei com amargura a espada que jazia ao seu lado, embebedada de carmim. O líquido que manchava a lâmina nada mais era do que sangue. Eu não me impressionei por isso, sequer retinha qualquer rancor por sua luta. A vitória havia sido mascarada pela dor, a derrota se mostrava bem diante de mim.

Você e suas escolhas tolas.

A vingança contra seu irmão fez com que você colocasse todos de lado. Você não se importou com quem, nem a quem ferir para alcançar seus objetivos. Ambos víamos e sentíamos onde sua sede o havia levado.

Não foi como você imaginou, não é mesmo?

Fizeram com que seu coração se perdesse, mas eu persisti na esperança de que, no fundo - bem lá no fundo mesmo -, envolto na escuridão que havia se tornado a sua alma, o garoto que se tornou a minha pessoa especial mais importante, ainda existisse.

Você jamais saberia da enorme vontade de abraçá-lo que me angustiava. Você estava tão perto…

Finalmente tão perto…

Mas eu não podia. Por mais que eu desejasse envolvê-lo com meus braços, me arriscar, como antigamente, estava fora de questão. Você exerce sobre mim um grande poder e, uma vez demonstrada minha vulnerabilidade, duvidava se não se aproveitaria disso para me destruir.

Eu tinha que me precaver; pensar além de mim. Não poderia cometer seus mesmos erros. Queria, mas não seria egoísta a esse ponto.

- Não acha que já foi longe demais? – perguntei, querendo desesperadamente ganhar a sua atenção.

Percebi a minha voz mais rouca do que usualmente, mas eu sabia que o motivo de minha rouquidão estava ligada ao enorme passo que estava para dar e que afetaria imensamente a minha vida e, quem sabe, a sua também.

Mostrando sua completa indiferença, você ignorou a minha pergunta. Daria tudo para saber o que se passava em sua mente nesse momento, qualquer coisa, apenas para estar dentro de seus pensamentos e assim, entender o que realmente o motivou a chegar até aqui. O que continuava o impulsionando a rejeitar a minha ajuda.

Você sempre foi, inegavelmente, regido por um orgulho desmedido. Eu queria acreditar que seus atos insanos e despropositados fossem reflexos da sua incapacidade em aceitar o quão falho e irresponsável tinha agido durante aqueles anos. Porém, todo o resto parecia ter mais peso, mais razão do que a ilusão que eu tentava sustentar, apenas para não ter que te perder definitivamente.

Certo ou errado?

Destino ou acaso?

Não importa qual a causa. Eu não tinha mais como alcançá-lo, enquanto você não se libertasse desse seu outro lado: a parte obscura de sua alma.

Eu não queria desistir, mas já era hora de começar a caminhar sozinho.

Não obter uma resposta sua, uma reação sequer, me fazia sentir muito mais derrotado do que jamais me senti em minha vida. Estupidamente, eu desejava que você olhasse para mim, que me dispensasse um pouco de atenção, que verdadeiramente demonstrasse que escutava o que eu dizia para você.

- O que você tem a provar? – outra dúvida que eu expus sabendo que seria inútil; que não receberia uma resposta sua.

Um sorriso irônico e, ao mesmo tempo triste, brotou em meus lábios. Nesse instante, percebi o quão estúpido eu continuava sendo. Por mais que me convencesse e afirmasse a minha decisão, eu insistia, inconscientemente, na minha obsessão de arrancar algo que você não queria ceder; algo que me desse o que argumentar: uma margem para convencê-lo a repensar seus caminhos e aceitar a mão que sempre estendi.

Inspirei profundamente.

O passo final precisava ser dado.

- Fui prepotente achando que poderia ir contra a sua vontade. – confessei, consternado.

"_Itachi estava certo."_ – Ri internamente. Você nunca saberia o quão difícil estava sendo definir a nossa situação. Mas, também, para você não tinha qualquer importância.

Virei meu rosto e, forçando as palavras a saírem, sacramentei o meu destino.

- Daqui volto para Konoha, mas… se algum dia precisar, _realmente precisar_, de um amigo… é só vir até mim. – meu corpo se moveu, virando as costas para o passado que eu tanto persisti em perseguir e finalizei: - Eu estarei sempre te esperando.

- Por quê?

A sua voz – monótona e amargurada – fez minhas pernas congelarem, antes mesmo de se moverem, e meu coração bater mais forte. Minha vontade de encará-lo nesse instante era intensa, mas não cedi. Não olharia para trás, não seria regido pelo passado como outrora ocorrera.

Sem compreender o teor verdadeiro de sua pergunta, limitei-me a rebater:

- Acabou. Eu assumo que perdi para a sua teimosia.

- Fraco. – você retorquiu com escárnio.

Meus sentidos captaram sua movimentação. Os grunhidos que você fez para se colocar de pé, nada mais eram do que um espelho de seu estado frágil e dolorido resultante de sua luta. Meus instintos se aguçaram em uma auto-preservação intensa que anteriormente era inexistente.

Porém, a voz dentro de mim desviou, parcialmente, o foco que eu deveria estar dedicando a você.

"_**Vamos logo! O que está esperando, idiota?"**_

" _Cala a merda da boca, Kyuubi." – grunhi, mentalmente, para a raposa._

" _**Ele vai matá-lo quando souber o que temos aqui dentro."**_

" _E a culpa é de quem?"_

" _**Não fui eu quem pediu por isso." **__– ele cantarolou, sarcástico._

" _Cale-se! – ordenei, me arrependendo por estar perdendo o controle tão facilmente. Em um tom mais ameno, pedi: - Apenas fique quieto e me deixe resolver as coisas aqui. Por favor, Kyuu…"_

O demônio que habitava meu ser se calou perante meu último pedido. Ele continuava insatisfeito, mas respeitou o meu intento. Eu merecia pelo menos isso vindo dele, depois do que havia aprontado. Só o perdoei por saber que, no fundo, Kyuubi se importava realmente comigo, não só como seu hospedeiro, mas também como alguém querido.

- Ainda não acabou.

A sua voz disse, me tirando da momentânea ausência mental. Assustado, senti seus braços me circundarem e seu corpo encostar-se atrás do meu. Meus olhos, mesmo que você não pudesse ver, se arregalaram em pura surpresa e apreensão. Um erro que poderia ser fatal: abaixei a guarda por um mísero minuto e ali estava você, pronto para retaliar contra a minha determinação.

Engoli em seco e evitei que o tremor se espalhasse por meu corpo quando seu hálito acariciou meu pescoço. Mantive-me inerte, mas, por dentro, estava confuso e incrédulo. Sua ousadia não parecia com as ameaças que sempre recebi de você. Não… Não era de seu feitio tocar seus inimigos dessa forma. Eu, mais do que ninguém, sabia disso, pois sempre ansiei por um momento como esse, totalmente voluntário, em que seus lábios roçariam pela curva de meu pescoço, como fazia agora.

Esse não era você. Você nunca me quis da maneira que eu te desejo.

Entretanto, seus braços estavam ao meu redor e uma de suas mãos passeava por meu tórax, por debaixo de minha jaqueta, alisando meu abdômen de uma forma apreciativa. Abri minha boca com a intenção de dizer algo, perguntar sobre o que infernos você estava pensando e fazendo, mas as palavras se perderam com o carinho, assim como meus olhos se fecharam contra a minha vontade.

Eu preferia estar imaginando tudo isso, principalmente, quando ao som de sua voz imperativa, tornei a abrir os olhos, assustado.

- O que é isso? – você me questionou e senti o sangue se esvair quando notei onde sua mão descansava.

Quis me afastar, mas você me impediu, usando seu outro braço para envolver o meu pescoço de modo a me prender firmemente contra seu corpo.

- Que… Mas o que diabo é isso? – você indagou, mais uma vez, em demanda, ainda mantendo a mão em meu ventre, usando sua habilidade para tentar distinguir o que já havia percebido anteriormente. - Que chakra é esse?

- Me larga! – gritei nervoso, tentando me livrar, mas não foi necessário, pois logo você me empurrou para longe de si.

Cambaleei, tropeçando uns bons passos à frente, mas consegui manter meu equilíbrio. No mesmo instante, me virei para olhá-lo nos olhos e vi que existia um extremo desgosto e curiosidade misturados com confusão em seu semblante.

Você era a única pessoa que eu não queria que descobrisse isso. Mas, mesmo sendo perspicaz, você não compreendeu o que havia de diferente em mim.

- Tem algo aí dentro, além da raposa. – você apontou, transformando em escárnio a sua réplica. - Que monstruosidade está abrigando agora? Foi por isso que conseguiu me derrotar?

As palavras me feriram muito mais do que você poderia julgar, mas, mesmo assim, as disse de modo consciente e com a intenção de proferi-las. Era por reações como a sua, que eu mantinha esse segredo, até então. Por temer que, futuramente, o meu passado infeliz se repetisse com alguém que eu já amava sem ao menos conhecer.

Por isso, meu rosto se fechou em pura ameaça e meus olhos se crisparam em fúria.

Enquanto eu vivesse, a história de Naruto Uzumaki jamais se repetiria.

- Não ouse insultar o meu filho!

- Filho?

O choque, em seus belos traços faciais, ficou evidente. Você não esperava por essa resposta – acredito que ninguém esperaria por uma revelação assim. Entretanto, apesar de soar totalmente insano, era a verdade.

A única verdade que existia ali.

oOo

Quando tudo se tornar realidade  
É onde tudo estará acabado para você e para mim  
Eu estou prestes a perder o controle  
O amor encontrará um caminho a tempo?  
Por favor, não tente afastar essas lágrimas com beijos  
Sabemos que ambos já cometemos erros  
Se eu pudesse fazer tudo de novo  
Eu não mudaria coisa alguma…

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Notas da Blanxe:**

Aí está o prelúdio de Essência. Esse arco contará o passado de Naruto e Sasuke e todo o processo que desencadeou o envolvimento dos dois. Pode parecer um pouco confuso no momento, mas essa parte é um ponto mais adiante dentro da própria Essência. Ou seja, o próximo capitulo vai começar com o Naruto criança ainda e a historia vai ser contada até chegar a esse determinado ponto aqui e daí prosseguir pro final, ok?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Revisora: Andréia Kennen**

**Casal Principal: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama

**Aviso1:** Esse capítulo será uma breve retrospectiva de acontecimentos, onde de alguma maneira tentarei passar os sentimentos dos personagens entre um evento e outro, mas servirá também para retratar um pouco da relação de Naruto com Kyuubi.

**Aviso 2:** As partes em negrito e itálico indicam conversas internas entre Naruto e Kyuubi.

**Aviso 3:** Essa fic é MPREG ( male pregnancy - gravidez masculina), não gosta, não leia. Se mesmo assim ainda não entendeu, se informe antes de ler o resto da história e não venha com comentário pregando o que é ou não impossível de ocorrer, ou expressar seu nojo pelo gênero. Eu tenho plena consciência de que MPREG é piração e não existe, assim como Naruto e todo seu universo de super ninjas também não existe e é piração de outra pessoa, então, é meu direito usar de licença poética pra criar o que eu bem entender, ok?

**Aviso 4:** Alguns fatos e cenários serão "sutilmente" distorcidos para adaptação da trama.

* * *

Um desastre que não pode ser mudado embaça seus olhos

E, mesmo assim, você fala sobre sonhos tolos,

Sobre coisas que jamais conseguirá alcançar…

(Howling – Tsukiko Amano)

-

**Vale do Fim**

Da mesma maneira que o tempo se fechara, de forma contraditória seus sentimentos despertaram. No mesmo momento em que as gotas de chuva caíam do céu e olhava a figura inconsciente estirada no chão, descobria algo que até então, não queria admitir, apesar de parecer sempre ter estado lá, em seu peito.

Ao hesitar, ao não concluir seu intuito para conseguir o _mangekyou_, colocava de lado o que se tornara mais importante para si: a vingança.

Pensou que seria capaz, mas se o preço a pagar fosse aquele, não teria como concluir seu intuito.

E, com essa constatação, ajoelhado no chão, com seu rosto tão próximo ao dele, teve a certeza que, por mais que fosse necessário, por mais que seu lado obscuro desejasse, não poderia matá-lo… Não ele.

Aquilo o irritava ao mesmo tempo em que o confundia. Ele sempre fora um mistério para si, sempre sorrindo quando não existiam motivos para tal; sempre perseverante quando o caminho mais fácil seria perecer… Era completamente seu oposto, sua antítese.

E ainda assim… aquele sentimento…

Por um momento questionou-se quando e em que momento aquele garoto se tornara tão importante assim para si?

Não queria pensar, não queria ter a certeza definitiva e certamente, não ganharia nada perdendo mais tempo ali.

Tinha feito uma escolha e não pretendia voltar à trás.

Quase que penosamente se levantou, deixando para trás apenas a sua bandana danificada como prova de sua deserção. Esperava com aquilo, deixar claro que tentativas seriam em vão, que não retornaria, nem seria o garoto exemplar que todos admiravam.

Iria atrás de poder, de quem poderia proporcionar-lhe o que precisava para concluir seu plano e tinha certeza que conseguiria. Sobrepujaria a capacidade de qualquer um e, principalmente, de seu irmão.

Vingaria sua família, seu clã; à sua maneira.

oOo

Sentiu que estava sendo carregado. Os movimentos rápidos indicavam que havia pressa de chegar a algum lugar. Seus olhos estavam extremamente cansados e seu corpo não respondia a qualquer comando seu, dando ênfase apenas a dor que sentia. Tentava se lembrar do que havia acontecido e conforme as lembranças afloravam em sua mente, seus olhos lentamente conseguiam forças para se abrirem, mesmo que muito pouco.

A primeira coisa que percebeu foi que sua visão oscilava, não mantendo foco suficiente para firmar-se com nitidez, mesmo assim, notou que era Kakashi quem o carregava, e a primeira pergunta que despontou de seus lábios foi para saber sobre o amigo.

A resposta que recebeu não foi a que gostaria ou esperava ouvir. Sasuke havia conseguido escapar, ido embora definitivamente e ele, Naruto, nunca se sentira tão derrotado como naquele momento.

Era uma missão, no fundo uma quase que pessoal, mas ainda assim uma missão, e simplesmente falhara. Prometera que o levaria de volta, que faria o impossível, mas retornaria com Sasuke, porém, ao final, o que conseguira fora somente a vergonha de ter sido vencido, além de ter perdido a chance de recuperá-lo.

Se pudesse, voltaria no tempo. Se fosse capaz, tentaria mudar as coisas, saber o ponto certo em que o tinha perdido e fazê-lo realmente acreditar que nada daquilo que pretendia fazer valia a pena, que sua partida seria sentida de forma dolorosa.

Voltou a fechar os olhos, tomado pela exaustão, afundando na inconsciência.

oOo

**Hospital de Konoha**

Ficara olhando para aquela bandana riscada por tanto tempo que sequer saberia dizer o quanto. Contudo, ela seria a prova, sua lembrança constante de sua falha e também de sua nova meta na vida: Sasuke.

Ainda era apenas um menino tolo, mas ficaria forte, muito forte, o suficiente para trazê-lo de volta. Não se tratava mais de uma promessa feita a Sakura, ou uma birra infantil que açoitava seu ego. Tratava-se de… algo que por enquanto, não sabia explicar o que era, mas tinha ciência de sua intensidade. Desde que Sasuke o salvara, se colocando à frente do ataque de Haku – no país das Ondas – que algo havia se alterado em sua forma de ver o outro garoto.

Quando soubera que Sasuke estava fugindo, abandonando Konoha atrás do poder oferecido por Orochimaru, a angústia fora tão intensa quanto a tristeza de ver Sakura desesperando-se - por amar tanto o descendente do clã Uchiha - a ponto de suplicar-lhe que o trouxesse de volta. E não sabia mais dizer com certeza, se o que o incomodava eram as lágrimas dela por outro garoto, ou se o vazio que assolava seu coração ao pensar em perder o companheiro.

Da luta que travara com o melhor amigo, ficaram as palavras, ressoando em sua mente de maneira sádica... Ele o acusara de não compreendê-lo, mas… como gostaria de tê-lo entendido. Assim o teria impedido, ou quem sabe, o convencido a ficar.

Mas o tempo de lamúria se esgotara. Ele não se deixaria abater tão fácil. Sasuke não teria alternativa, a não ser voltar consigo para Konoha!

Era uma promessa!

A sua promessa!

oOo

**Esconderijo de Orochimaru**

Escutara uma conversa entre Kabuto e Orochimaru onde diziam que Naruto havia partido para um treinamento de três anos com o Sannin de nome Jiraya. De alguma maneira, por mais que tentasse deixar de se preocupar com aquele idiota, não conseguia. Itachi – a mando da Akatsuki - estava atrás dele e isso era mais do que motivo para se resguardar. O irmão era a razão de estar se submetendo ao treinamento com Orochimaru: pela vingança, para honrar o nome do clã que ele destruíra e impedir que ele machucasse a única pessoa com quem ainda se importava.

O que o mantinha tranquilo era que, enquanto estivesse com o Sannin Jiraya, o loiro pateta estaria bem.

Ainda não sabia nomear o que era aquela emoção que o revoltava e, ao mesmo tempo, acalentava seu coração toda vez em que pensava em Naruto. Lembrava-se que este sentimento mostrara suas garras na luta contra Haku. No momento em que a vida do loiro fora ameaçada de forma perigosa, Sasuke abandonara qualquer objetivo anterior apenas para salvá-lo. Colocara sua própria vida em risco, disposto a morrer para evitar que Naruto se machucasse, sequer se importando com sua meta primordial: viver para torna-se forte e assim um dia, destruir Itachi.

Mesmo sem saber exatamente o que era aquilo que fazia com que priorizasse o loiro invés de sua vingança, descobrira que Naruto também era seu grande ponto fraco e Sasuke não poderia admitir fraquezas. Ele precisava superar e matar o que quer que fosse aquele sentimento que se enraizava em seu ser. Mas, este parecia como uma erva daninha: difícil de livrar-se.

Porém, estava determinado a ultrapassar seus limites, concentrar-se em seus treinos e esquecer que um dia conhecera o garoto sorridente e idiota de nome Naruto Uzumaki.

oOo

**Ponte do Céu e da Terra…**

Tanto tempo treinando, tanto esforço, e para quê? Para virem e enfiarem um bastardo qualquer no lugar de seu companheiro?

Naruto estava mais do que ultrajado com essa nova condição.

Para adensar mais o seu inconformismo, o novo integrante era simplesmente irritante!

Como poderia conviver com alguém tão pedante como Sai?

O que aqueles malditos estavam pensando para substituir Sasuke?

Ele era insubstituível. Quando o trouxesse de volta para Konoha, ia chutar aquele Sai desgraçado para bem longe!

O Time Sete estaria com sua formação original em breve, tinha certeza disso.

Além do mais, algo em Sai não lhe inspirava confiança. O adolescente exibia sempre aquele sorriso falso e, por mais que negasse, Naruto via a semelhança física que o moreno tinha com o amigo.

Isso o perturbava.

Nunca pensou que um dia sentiria tantas saudades de seu rival, porém, era quase angustiante a ausência dele – Sasuke. Até mesmo, de suas feições emburradas, da arrogância, da maneira que às vezes - quando ele pensava que ninguém estava reparando - a expressão de seu rosto se suavizava; mas, acima de tudo, fazia falta a companhia do Uchiha.

A presença de Sasuke por perto sempre fora o suficiente para fazê-lo mais capaz, mais desafiador. Toda a sua perseverança atual devia-se a ele também: sua missão de recuperá-lo era o que impulsionava a se superar sempre.

Estava perto, muito perto de reencontrá-lo e essa ciência gerava um frio que ia se instalando em seu âmago.

Se conseguissem aquele contato com o informante da Akatsuki, logo saberiam aonde Orochimaru se escondia e, obviamente, chegariam a Sasuke.

Entretanto, nada ocorrera como o planejado. Tudo o que não esperavam era que Kabuto fosse o espião e, principalmente, que tivesse se aliado a Orochimaru definitivamente.

Com o plano inicial de Yamato sendo desmascarado, o ódio incandescente que dominou Naruto, o cegou totalmente a partir da aparição do Sannin desertor, principalmente quando este proferiu, com deboche, sua posse sobre Sasuke.

_Meu Sasuke-kun_ – ele disse.

Sasuke poderia ser tudo, menos dele.

Nunca!

Jamais!

Ainda assim, aquele ofídio miserável fora o responsável por Sasuke tê-los abandonado. Sua repulsa e raiva por Orochimaru eram infinitos. Foi a primeira vez que, de forma consciente, cedera o domínio de seu corpo ao poder oferecido por Kyuubi, desencadeando em si mesmo um descontrole furioso.

Mesmo que sua índole, no fundo, não fosse aquela, viu que poderia destruir Orochimaru, esmagá-lo como um inseto e puni-lo por ter aliciado uma de suas pessoas mais queridas. O poder devastador da raposa vendou seus olhos, mas lhe trouxe um prazer indescritível: o deleite de sentir-se invencível.

Porém, quando tudo terminou, a sensação que ficou foi a pior de todas. Orochimaru escapara e as consequências de ter sido domado pela força de Kyuubi, para ele, eram devastadoras e foram sentidas em seu corpo e em sua alma.

Não queria nunca mais ter que depender daquele poder novamente.

oOo

**Esconderijo de Orochimaru - Sasuke**

Sasuke estava mal-humorado. Orochimaru faltara com o compromisso de treiná-lo no horário combinado e agora retornava trazendo um ninja usando a bandana de Konoha na testa.

O que aquela cobra estava armando?

Naqueles três anos, tomara com afinco seu treinamento com Orochimaru. Dera tudo de si e continuava a buscar superação. Seu poder evoluíra consideravelmente, tanto que sabia que em breve, deveria começar a sua caçada pelo irmão mais velho.

Mal podia conter-se em si somente em cogitar o dia em que o reencontraria e tiraria a vida dele com as próprias mãos. Seu desejo por ver o sangue do traidor era mais intenso do que qualquer outro que possivelmente surgira em si.

Mas, por enquanto, tinha que jogar conforme as regras do Sannin. Deixá-lo pensar que tomaria seu corpo quando o momento certo chegasse. Sabia que o erro de todos ao seu redor, sempre fora subestimar Sasuke Uchiha e isso, sem dúvidas, se tornara uma vantagem valorosa.

- Olá, me chamo Sai. – o rapaz de pele extremamente alva se apresentou. - Você deve ser Sasuke Uchiha.

Aquele sorriso o enervou. Era tão falso quanto toda a postura amistosa que o outro adolescente forçava-se a interpretar. Orochimaru tinha outra cobra nas mãos. Não era irônico? Aquele local não poderia ter outro nome a não ser covil, pois ele mesmo – Sasuke – não negava que fazia parte daquela corja.

- Cale-se. – ordenou.

Não se importava nem um pouco com as intenções daquele ninja de Konoha ali, mas aquele sorriso… era intolerável.

- Mesmo que eu me esforce para sorrir, acho que sou mesmo uma pessoa fácil de se odiar. – Sai comentou, sem inibições ou mágoas. - Naruto-kun me odiou desde o início também.

Seus olhos tomaram curiosidade no que Sai havia dito. O nome… A simples menção daquele nome fora o suficiente para que erguesse um pouco mais o rosto e o sentimento há muito enterrado, suavemente afirmasse que permanecia vivo, esperando apenas uma pequena faísca para incandescer.

- Se bem que, de vocês dois, acho que me darei melhor com você.

O que aquele verme pretendia com aquilo? Por algum motivo, desconfiava que suas palavras tinham um propósito, mas não iria ouvi-las. Com um único olhar, fez o jovem shinobi sentir uma pequena parcela de seu poder e, por conseguinte, cair sentado no chão, atordoado por sua intensidade.

- Eu não tenho nada a dizer a esse perdedor. – Sasuke atestou, levantando-se. - Me treine agora, Orochimaru.

- Ouvi falar muito a seu respeito através do Naruto-kun. – Sai insistiu, colocando-se de pé mais uma vez. - Ele vem tentando encontrá-lo esse tempo todo, durante esses três anos inteiros.

Ficou por um momento encarando aquele ninja, enquanto o que fora dito por ele, repetia o processo de emergir o passado, atingindo diretamente o seu peito. Naruto não desistira? O loiro ainda procurava por si?

Continuava o mesmo ser patético de que se recordava, então.

- É, eu me lembro dele. – replicou, indiferente. - Vamos, Orochimaru.

Virando-se e começando a caminhar para abandonar o recinto, foi impedido pela voz de Sai, que rapidamente falou:

- Sakura-san me disse que o Naruto-kun realmente te considera um irmão.

Seus olhos vermelhos pelo Sharingan se voltaram para encarar o outro rapaz.

Irmão?

Naruto sequer sabia o significado de se ter verdadeiramente um irmão para considerá-lo um. Rememorava que o loiro havia insinuado algo desse porte no Vale do Fim, mas não queria a fraternidade de Naruto. Repudiava somente a possibilidade de vê-lo como tal.

- Eu só tenho um irmão e tudo o que me importa é matá-lo. – afirmou, antes de desaparecer por completo.

oOo

**Esconderijo de Orochimaru – Naruto**

Finalmente estavam perto. Depois de tanto tempo, iria rever Sasuke. Tinham encontrado o esconderijo de Orochimaru. Correra como um desesperado, seguindo por aqueles corredores que mais pareciam um labirinto. No peito o coração batia forte, a ansiedade e emoção eram tantas que, sem que percebesse, algumas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e ficavam pelo caminho percorrido.

Onde ele estava? Onde?

Gritou pelo nome do amigo, no intuito de expulsar a frustração de dentro de si.

Nada o deteria, destruiria tudo que se interpusesse em seu caminho.

Acabou achando Sai antes de seu verdadeiro objetivo. O ninja os havia traído, não era à toa que algo sobre ele não inspirava confiança, porém, acabou por compreender suas atitudes e foi a única testemunha do primeiro sorriso sincero que emoldurara os lábios dele desde que haviam se conhecido; segundo o próprio moreno, sorriso este, que há muito não vinha de seu coração.

Apesar de feliz por começar a enxergar o verdadeiro Sai, precisava continuar.

O corredor, então, finalmente chegou ao fim e a luz que dele emanou quase ofuscou sua visão de seu objetivo. Parados, estáticos, estavam Sakura e Sai. Sua amiga, certamente tão abalada quanto ele.

Mas no semblante de Sakura também havia uma preocupação a qual ele não percebeu, pois nada via além do jovem que se exibia de pé, imponentemente, acima daquele aclive.

Era Sasuke.

Não o garoto prepotente que conhecera na escola ninja, não o moleque com que vivera uma rivalidade saudável e se integrara como uma parte importante de sua vida.

Lá em cima estava o adolescente de expressão indiferente e olhos acurados que sequer vacilara diante do reencontro com o passado.

Sua garganta ficou seca, seus pensamentos desapareceram e suas intenções se perderam, congeladas em sua falta de saber como reagir. Naruto sabia o que queria, tinha o objetivo de, mesmo usando a força, levar Sasuke de volta para Konoha, mas no momento, não conseguia impulsionar o próprio corpo a se mover, ficando preso ao olhar daquele por quem ansiara rever por exatos três anos.

Palavras acabaram sendo ditas, coisas que dificilmente entenderia, mas que o magoaram mesmo assim. Entretanto, não seriam meras ofensas que o fariam desistir de seu intuito.

Quando Sai intercedeu em seu auxílio, aproveitou o momento para tentar agir, mas Sasuke os neutralizou, e o que menos esperava, aconteceu.

A raposa, mais uma vez, veio lhe tentar, oferecer o que acreditava tanto precisar.

Havia determinado para si, não aceitar mais ser dominado por aquele poder. Aprender a vencer com sua própria força era necessário e qualquer atalho poderia ser desastroso.

Quando ergueu a mão e firmemente negou a ajuda de Kyuubi, aparvalhou-se com a súbita presença de ninguém menos que Sasuke ali consigo.

Aquela era sua mente - seu interior -, então, como o moreno havia conseguido se infiltrar ali?

- Agora estou entendendo. – Sasuke falou, concentrado na forma alaranjada a sua frente. – Então, esta é a fonte dos seus poderes ocultos. Nunca imaginaria que teria uma coisa dessas dentro de você.

Como anteriormente, Naruto ficou sem saber como reagir, e foi apenas um espectador da interação de seu melhor amigo com o demônio de nove caudas. Por poucos instantes, mesmo aturdido, descobriu que fora o Sharingan o responsável pela presença de Sasuke em sua mente e foi com surpresa que testemunhou ele suprimir o poder de Kyuubi, mas antes de dissipar-se completamente, a raposa deu um alerta a Sasuke:

_**- Este pode ser o nosso último encontro, então, permita-me dizer uma coisa: não mate o Naruto. Você viverá no arrependimento.**_

Depois de tanto esforço, tanta correria para encontrar o moreno, este acabara escapando e deixando para trás Naruto com a sensação de ter, novamente, falhado.

oOo

**Esconderijo de Orochimaru - Sasuke**

Naruto havia mudado.

Muito.

Em momento algum se dera ao trabalho de imaginar como o loiro estaria nos dias atuais e, para si mesmo, confessava que baqueara ao ver a pessoa que o Jinchuuriki se tornara. Em sua mente, sempre mantivera a imagem do garoto de rosto arredondado e hiperativo, mas Naruto agora com quase dezesseis anos ganhara traços mais finos e crescera uns bons centímetros, mesmo assim permanecia mais baixo que ele - Sasuke.

Porém, o moreno tinha consciência do motivo pelo qual não se preparara - nem um segundo sequer – para o reencontro com um Naruto mais maduro: simplesmente, não esperava vê-lo nunca mais.

Passou um bom tempo, logo que ingressou na árdua empreitada de ser pupilo de Orochimaru, lutando contra as lembranças que remetiam ao menino loiro. Fora extremamente fácil esquecer-se de Sakura e sua obsessão infantil, de Kakashi e seu treinamento fraco, de Konoha e todos os seus cegos seguidores, mas o sorriso – aquele sorriso escancarado – e a quem este pertencia, foi preciso muita determinação para colocá-lo de lado.

Perguntava-se para quê? Afinal, bastou somente um olhar para que toda a torrente de sentimentos que sufocara e pensara ter matado, viesse à tona com uma intensidade descomunal.

Mas, deveria esperar por isso, já que o mero pronunciar do nome do loiro - quando Sai tentara ingressar aos serviços de Orochimaru - atiçara-lhe os sentidos.

Já sabia muito bem como definir aquele sentimento.

No instante que vira Naruto, descobrira o que era aquela emoção que, quando mais novo, somente o confundia. Por isso, tivera toda a intenção de assassinar o amigo de infância no confronto. Não hesitara em desembainhar a espada e ferir o outro mortalmente.

Se não fosse pela intromissão de Sai, teria concluído sua meta, mas, no fundo, tinha dúvidas se deveria agradecê-lo ou amaldiçoá-lo.

Uma parte de si urgia para que o obstáculo fosse eliminado, a outra parte angustiava-se pela mera pretensão de ferir Naruto.

Mas as palavras da raposa de nove caudas, no final, fora o que detivera de cometer o atentado. O demônio parecia ter enxergado o fundo de sua alma, assim como Sasuke havia feito ao adentrar a mente do Jinchuuriki.

Aquele ser asqueroso sabia mais do que deveria, mas Sasuke provaria que sua vontade – sua sede por vingança – o tornaria forte o bastante para sobrepujar aquele sentimento desnecessário.

Entretanto, primeiro, precisava arrumar um meio de afastar a imagem do semblante belo do adolescente de olhos azuis, que se fixara em seu pensamento e persistia em atormentá-lo.

oOo

**Treinamento com Kakashi e Yamato**

Estivera treinando três anos com Jiraya e não fora suficiente. O velho pervertido o ajudara a aumentar seu poder e, de certa forma, a amadurecer mentalmente. Mas, ainda, era pouco. Muito pouco. Principalmente, por não ter conseguido trazer Sasuke de volta. Agora, continuava a ampliar suas forças juntamente com Kakashi e Yamato. Ambos estavam depositando toda a confiança e conhecimento que tinham em ensiná-lo a manejar o elemento vento, que era algo de sua própria natureza.

Entretanto, ficar sabendo que seu Elemental era facilmente combatível pelo do Uchiha, o desanimara um pouco. Mas não ia desistir, afinal, a coincidência que o poder de fogo de Sasuke se complementava com o vento, trazia uma nova perspectiva para si. Sasuke e ele se completavam, como se fosse destinado a ser assim, até mesmo no campo de batalha.

Naquela noite, estava realmente cansado de tanto seguir as instruções do mentor para aprimorar suas técnicas e a única coisa que o impedia de adormecer ali mesmo, naquela clareira da floresta, sob a luz da lua e das estrelas, eram seus pensamentos sobre o ex-companheiro de time.

Um sorriso adornou seus lábios, enquanto focava suas lembranças naquele mesmo céu, só que há três anos atrás, quando Sasuke e ele treinavam.

_**- No que está pensando, fedelho?**_

Naruto franziu o cenho, mas não estranhou. Desde o encontro com Sasuke, o demônio vinha se comunicando mentalmente consigo. Não sabia dizer se fora o evento que desencadeara tal reação, ou se era o selo do Yondaime que se deteriorava que dava mais liberdade a Kyuubi para interagir.

_- Eu não sei por que você ficou tão falante de repente._

A voz imperiosa chegou a sua percepção de maneira trocista.

_**- Porque eu fiquei entediado e sua burrice às vezes me irrita.**_

_- Pra que quer falar com um burro então, 'ttebayo? – _Naruto rebateu, no mesmo timbre irreverente.

A raposa riu, irritantemente, e atestou:

_**- Está ficando com a língua afiada, moleque. Gosto disso.**_

Um silêncio pairou momentaneamente entre ambos. Naruto desconfiava que seria tudo o que Kyuubi lhe diria aquela noite, mas, sem saber porque, desta vez, foi ele quem decidiu puxar assunto.

_- Você acha que estou ficando forte?_ – perguntou pelo elo mental que havia se formado entre eles.

Realmente não tinha noção do motivo de estar buscando interagir com o demônio. Talvez, fosse por ele sempre estar lá, o cutucando de vez em quando, ou por simplesmente vir se sentindo muito sozinho, ultimamente.

Depois de quase um minuto sem obter resposta, Naruto pensou que seria ignorado, mas se surpreendeu ao ouvir Kyuubi replicar.

_**- Está treinando, não está?**_

_- Não, quero dizer, forte-forte, dattebayo!_ – Naruto explicou e mais suavemente concluiu:_ - Forte o suficiente pra trazer o teme de volta._

_**- É só no que pensa, humano? **__– Kyuubi grunhiu, enfadado.__-__** Naquele garoto inábil?**_

Naruto ignorou o modo ofensivo como o nove caudas se referira a Sasuke, mesmo que o tivesse incomodado. O ponto ali não era aquele. Queria mesmo ter certeza que estava evoluindo e por isso confirmou:

_- É pra isso que estou treinando tanto._

Kyuubi, após emitir um muxoxo, ironizou:

_**- Pensei ter ouvido, tempos atrás, um garoto escandaloso bradando sobre um dia ser Hokage.**_

_- Isso pode esperar, 'ttebayo!_ – Naruto retorquiu, irritadiço por não receber uma resposta da raposa, mas no segundo seguinte se arrependeu por ter pedido a opinião.

_**- Você continua um fracote, a escória da escória.**_ – o demônio atestou calmo e maliciosamente ofereceu: _**- Mas eu posso te ajudar, é só libertar o meu poder.**_

_- Vá sonhando, raposa!_ – o loiro esbravejou. - _Eu não sou idiota, não!_

_**- Pois poderia me enganar… **_- Kyuubi rechaçou indiferente.

_- Já chega, Daaaattebayo! Volte pro seu buraco e me deixe em paz._

Ao som da risada sádica do demônio, Naruto bloqueou qualquer contato, mas ficou a ponderar sobre o que o ser havia dito. Continuava fraco, aquilo tudo ainda não era o suficiente para superar Sasuke e trazê-lo de volta.

oOo

**Kizuna - Sasuke**

Havia encontrado com Naruto, mais uma vez. Na missão dada por Orochimaru teria que reaver e levar Shinou para o Sannin e retornar, mas falhara e sabia bem o motivo: Naruto.

Ele o distraíra de seu objetivo. Mesmo mostrando-se concentrado em sua tarefa, o loiro acabara, sem perceber, desviando-o de sua obrigação.

Não ficara satisfeito ao ter sua ajuda esnobada pelo loiro, quando este, explodindo parte da plataforma onde se encontrava, o mandou embora. Na verdade, sabia que Naruto só queria protegê-lo, porém, ele era o único ali que não precisava de proteção.

Mesmo assim, fez a vontade de Naruto e partiu para um lugar mais seguro. O jeito confiante e presunçoso dele reafirmar que o levaria de volta para Konoha, o ajudara a tomar essa decisão. Não retornaria, muito menos sem antes cumprir com sua vingança.

De longe, esperou. Observou, atentamente, como sozinho Naruto destruiu a fortaleza voadora em pouco tempo. Sasuke sorriu levemente ao ver que os amigos dele estavam por perto para salvá-lo de uma queda-livre que findaria no espelho do oceano.

Naruto continuava o mesmo dobe de sempre. Otimista, altruísta e cativando a todos que se aproximavam dele.

Deixando o Jinchuuriki em boas mãos, Sasuke retornou para Orochimaru. Entregou-lhe o pergaminho com a técnica para reviver corpos, sem se importar se o Sannin estava satisfeito ou não.

Todavia, escutar o comentário do homem que descansava naquela cama, o fez perceber que seus sentimentos estava rompendo a indiferença que buscava sustentar.

- Aconteceu algo de bom, Sasuke-kun? Eu tenho a impressão que sim.

Nada respondeu, deixando o local sob a mira dos olhos desconfiados de seu mentor.

Algo de bom…

Contente ficara durante o mínimo de tempo que passara ao lado de Naruto. Foi como se não tivessem se separado, como se ainda lutassem pelo mesmo objetivo e mantivessem uma imensa afinidade. Mas, a fraqueza emergindo a ponto de terceiros notarem era inconcebível. Isolado, dispersou a sua ira por tal sentimento naquela cachoeira.

Precisava destruir o que sentia por Naruto de uma vez por todas. Nunca permitiria que ele se interpusesse em seu caminho. Naruto precisava se tornar tão dispensável quanto qualquer outro.

oOo

**Kizuna - Naruto**

Caíra em uma queda que poderia ser fatal, sequer se preocupara com as consequências, mas estava esgotado até mesmo para amenizar o impacto que teria com as águas do oceano. Sasuke ainda estava em sua mente naquele momento, mesmo quando Amaru o abraçou, disposta a se sacrificar por si, Naruto só conseguida pensar no moreno.

Fora tão pouco, mas ainda assim o suficiente para sua determinação crescer muito mais. Sua vontade de conseguir retornar com Sasuke para Konoha parecia triplicar de tamanho a cada novo encontro.

_**- Está apaixonado, Naruto. **_– Kyuubi afirmou, em sua mente.

_- Apaixonado?_ – indagou, confuso, para em seguida replicar irritado com a implicação do que o demônio lhe dizia: _- Pare de falar besteiras!_

_**- Humano tolo.**_ – Kyuubi riu alto. _**– Seus sentimentos são patéticos. Está obcecado; quer a qualquer custo trazer o fedelho Uchiha de volta, só pensa nele. A cada nova tentativa frustrada de encontrá-lo, você afunda mais e mais nessa sua busca desesperada por recuperá-lo. Os outros podem não notar, mas não esqueça que eu vivo dentro de você.**_

Naruto pensava no quão insanas pareciam as palavras da raposa de nove caudas naquele momento. O indignava que o demônio estivesse querendo macular o sentimento de forte amizade que nutria por Sasuke com aquela ideia descabida de paixão. Como Kyuubi tinha o descaramento de ser maldoso àquele ponto?

_- Isso é ridículo, 'ttebayo!_ – rechaçou, frustrado. _- Eu amo a Sakura-chan!_

-_** Não…**_ - Kyuubi bocejou, com desinteresse. _**- Você ama aquele Uchiha muito mais do que deveria.**_

Se tivesse condições físicas de socar a raposa, naquele instante, Naruto o teria feito. Para si continuava sendo um impropério o que Kyuubi o acusava. Mas, estava tão cansado, que ainda que tentasse contradizer, não foi muito efetivo em seus argumentos

- Eu não… eu amo a…

_**- Quando sair da fase de negação, você me avisa, moleque. **_– Kyuubi findou o assunto, abraçando, juntamente com seu hospedeiro, a inconsciência momentânea.

oOo

**Esconderijo de Orochimaru – Sasuke**

A noite imperava do lado de fora e todos pareciam entregues ao sono como deveria ser. Todos, menos o detentor do Sharingan. Em seu quarto, aonde a única iluminação vinha da chama de uma vela, Sasuke arfava enquanto o loiro acima de si se movimentava sobre seu sexo rijo.

A visão era mais do que hipnotizante, por isso, em momento algum, seus orbes negros se fecharam durante o ato. Os olhos azuis o fitavam ,vez por outra, inundados de prazer; os lábios avermelhados depois de tanto beijos, entreabriam-se emitindo gemidos de deleite, mantendo o moreno cativo.

- Naruto… - murmurou roucamente o nome do amante, tocando uma das faces do loiro, traçando as marcas da raposa que se destacavam na bochecha dele.

O loiro respondeu ao som de sua voz e movimentou-se com mais sensualidade sobre si, mordendo o lábio inferior e pedindo arrastadamente:

- Me toque, Sasuke…

Sem precisar de mais súplica alguma, o moreno tomou a ereção intumescida do outro adolescente e, languidamente, passou a masturbá-lo. Com olhos fascinados, observou cada mudança no rosto do amante: a tensão de seus músculos, o leve arquejar de cabeça para trás e o gemido mudo que emoldurou a boca perfeita.

Exatamente isso: perfeito.

Num movimento repentino, Sasuke ergueu o corpo e atacou, lascivamente, aqueles lábios, apertando o corpo menor contra o seu. Foi abraçado tanto pelos braços, como pelas pernas de Naruto, que emitia pequenos gemidos enquanto suas línguas se enroscavam com avidez.

Era tão bom e quase insuportável sentir seu sexo confinado por aquelas paredes apertadas do interior do loiro.

Mas não era o bastante.

Tomado pelo desejo enlouquecedor, Sasuke empurrou o corpo do amante de encontro à cama, sem nunca perder a conexão entre seu sexo e a passagem a qual este consumia. Com o menor submisso abaixo de si, começou a investir, fortemente, dentro dele.

Não… Ainda não era o bastante.

Não era suficiente.

Os gemidos de prazer se transformaram em um choramingo de dor, mas Sasuke estava perdido demais em sua própria frustração, para se importar realmente.

Estocava com violência dentro do ânus do belo loiro, estreitando os olhos ao notar as lágrimas que escorriam dos orbes azuis que demonstravam sofrimento.

- Sasuke, está machucando…

Grunhindo irritado, ele não se deteve, continuou com suas investidas bruscas até despejar-se num último movimento, forte e profundo, dentro do loiro.

A sensação de êxtase durou poucos segundos e quando tornou a abrir as esferas escuras, seu desgosto foi mais do que intenso.

Abandonando o interior morno abaixo de si, empurrou o garoto para fora de sua cama.

O jutsu havia se quebrado, mas antes mesmo do rapaz voltar a ser quem era - um belo jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos –, a mente e o corpo de Sasuke já o haviam rejeitado. A ilusão era perfeita, mas não era o suficiente.

Não era o bastante.

- Sasuke… - a voz do rapaz chamou, incerta.

- Suma daqui. – ordenou, sentado sobre o colchão e afundando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Mas…

- Suma! – vociferou, olhando para o rapaz com o Sharingan ativado.

O adolescente catou suas roupas pelo chão e deixou o quarto do discípulo de Orochimaru, sabendo que deveria fugir para o mais longe que pudesse. Sasuke havia dado a ele a liberdade, em troca de uma noite em sua cama. Sua parte na barganha fora concluída. Sendo assim, agora estava livre, mas mesmo tendo sido machucado, sentiu pena do moreno, pois ele estava preso a algo do qual dificilmente conseguiria as chaves para se libertar.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

Notas:

Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram no prelúdio e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo...

Resposta das reviews sem email:

I'м. ̽ Λмα'αн - Aqui está a continuação! O que o Sasuke vai fazer só daqui há uns dois capítulos, eu acho. Naruto está gravido sim! E você vai poder ler sobre ele cuidando do filho sim... tee-hee! Obrigada por comentar!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Revisora: Andréia Kennen**

**Casal Principal: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama

**Aviso1:** Esse capítulo será uma breve retrospectiva de acontecimentos, onde de alguma maneira tentarei passar os sentimentos dos personagens entre um evento e outro, mas servirá também para retratar um pouco da relação de Naruto com Kyuubi.

**Aviso 2:** As partes em negrito e itálico indicam conversas internas entre Naruto e Kyuubi.

**Aviso 3:** Essa fic é MPREG ( male pregnancy - gravidez masculina), não gosta, não leia. Se mesmo assim ainda não entendeu, se informe antes de ler o resto da história e não venha com comentário pregando o que é ou não impossível de ocorrer, ou expressar seu nojo pelo gênero. Eu tenho plena consciência de que MPREG é piração e não existe, assim como Naruto e todo seu universo de super ninjas também não existe e é piração de outra pessoa, então, é meu direito usar de licença poética pra criar o que eu bem entender, ok?

**Aviso 4:** Alguns fatos e cenários serão "sutilmente" distorcidos para adaptação da trama.

-

Capítulo dedicado a Nchan pra animar um cadinho o dia dela!

* * *

Você diria que eu mudei  
se eu tivesse jogado fora todas as outras opções aquele dia  
e escolhesse você?…

(Kakan – Tsukiko Amano)

Capítulo 2

-

**Konoha - Apartamento de Naruto**

Naruto olhava para além da janela, enquanto esperava o sono chegar. Sono este que parecia tê-lo abandonado totalmente aquela noite. O quarto na escuridão criava sombras por causa da luz, provida pela lua, que adentrava pela janela. Assim como todas as vezes que se deitava para descansar, seus pensamentos se voltavam para ele – Sasuke. Sempre tentava entender a motivação do outro, no fundo, procurando uma desculpa para o completo abandono do moreno. Perguntava-se o que ele estaria fazendo, o que andava pensando, se ao menos parava para pensar em Konoha, em Sakura, nele… Se por um milésimo de segundo sentia falta do que deixara para trás, ou se arrependia de ter partido.

Jogou um dos braços sobre o rosto, tampando os olhos e expirando pesadamente.

Sasuke era um egoísta mesmo. Provavelmente, sequer dispensava um instante para se lembrar deles, nem se importava com o que eles estavam passando desde sua partida, mas… como Naruto sentia saudades dele.

Ponderou sobre o que Kyuubi conversara consigo há algum tempo. Raciocinou friamente, sem manter a mente fechada, sem entrar em negação. Procurou no fundo de seu coração distinguir o que realmente o impulsionava a perseguir Sasuke do jeito que fazia. Tivera tanta certeza que a amizade era seu estimulo, e quando olhava para o passado, reparava que fora verdadeiramente apaixonado por Sakura, que o sentimento não fora algo falso, mas sim, infantil. Percebeu, que o passar do tempo transformara seu amor pela garota de cabelos rosa, em um vínculo quase como o que pensava existir por Sasuke. Ela era uma irmã, uma companheira ninja valorosa, porém, a paixão se apagara, transferindo-se, sem que Naruto notasse, para outra direção.

Essa direção que sua emoção agora apontava tão distante, e tão fora de seu alcance que se deprimia só de pensar.

Chegava a desejar que Kyuubi não houvesse aberto seus olhos para a verdade, que tivesse prosseguido enganando a si próprio até resolver aquela situação e trazer Sasuke de volta, mas agora era tarde demais. Tinha que conviver com a ciência do sentimento que nutria pelo melhor amigo e sofrer mais por causa da separação por saber que, mesmo que um dia viesse a concretizar sua promessa, parte de sua vida nunca seria completa. Sasuke jamais o aceitaria se descobrisse o tipo de amor que desenvolvera por ele.

Sasuke como herdeiro dos Uchiha e orgulhoso do jeito que era, se chegasse a concluir o intuito de destruir Itachi, iria querer refazer o clã dele. Naruto, ainda que conseguisse fazer com que o moreno se apaixonar por si, não tinha a menor chance de tornar esse desejo realidade.

Suspirou para o quarto vazio e lamentou:

- Eu o quero de volta, mas não sou forte o suficiente para…

_**- Deixe de se fazer de vítima!**_ – o demônio de nove caudas o interrompeu, incomodado com o turbilhão de autocomiseração em que seu hospedeiro vinha enfrentando ultimamente. _**- Ele é um Uchiha! Você deveria matá-lo e não querer brincar com ele.**_

- Eu o quero de volta! – repetiu alto, fechando os punhos, um do lado do corpo deitado, e o outro ainda jogado sobre o rosto, demonstrando sua frustração.

_**- Mesmo que o herdeiro do clã maldito volte, acha que ele dispensará a atenção dele a você? **_– indagou cruelmente, mesmo sabendo que magoaria o loiro.

Kyuubi sabia que as coisas não eram bem assim, mas até mesmo ele, um demônio, não suportava mais ver a pessoa frágil que Naruto, internamente, vinha se tornando. Seu hospedeiro poderia ser atrapalhado, pouco esperto, irritante e ter muitos outros defeitos pelos quais amaldiçoava o quarto Hokage por ter lhe enclausurado naquele humano. Mas Naruto não era fraco, nem fisicamente, nem mentalmente. O culpado de tudo aquilo tinha um nome e a raposa realmente começava a criar uma grande antipatia por aquele Uchiha.

- Você tem razão, Kyuu. Eu sou mesmo um idiota, neh? – Naruto falou suavemente, rindo fracamente. - Mesmo que ele volte… não posso oferecer o que ele quer.

Kyuubi sentiu, primeiramente, vontade de exigir que o garoto parasse de chamá-lo por aquele apelido que o fazia parecer um bichinho de estimação. Entretanto, se deteve. Entendia exatamente sobre o que Naruto se referia e apesar de desconfiar que futuramente poderia vir a se arrepender, decidiu acender uma fagulha de esperança para seu hospedeiro.

_**- Eu tenho que discordar.**_

- Kyuu, eu sou homem, já começa a desvantagem por aí. – com um timbre enfadonho, falou para a raposa e concluiu, desesperançoso: - Quando ele voltar, com certeza vai escolher uma garota, quem sabe até a Sakura-chan… e vai refazer o clã, como é o sonho dele.

Kyuubi sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos para o que o loiro acabara de dizer, mas se conteve.

_**- Olha aqui, pirralho, eu sou um demônio e não um conselheiro amoroso, nem pretendo ser.**_ – resolveu deixar claro. Poderia ter sido mais especifico e contar o que realmente sabia dos sentimentos de Sasuke Uchiha, porém, sua índole não permitia que fosse tão bonzinho assim. _**- Mas desconfio que aquela vadia rosa nunca teve chance com o seu Uchiha.**_

- Não? – Naruto perguntou curioso e só depois se deu conta da ofensa que a raposa havia feito a amiga. - Ei! Não fale assim da Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo!!

_**- Você é mesmo denso, garoto.**_ – Kyuubi retorquiu com escárnio. _- __**Foi um castigo maior do que eu esperava ser confinado num corpo humano e justamente o de um imbecil.**_

- Vê lá como fala comigo, raposa dos infernos!

_**- Escândalos e mais escândalos, pelo menos parou de me tratar como um cachorrinho.**_ – a raposa resmungou. _**- Veja bem, fedelho, eu posso te fazer tão capaz de gerar os herdeiros que aquele Uchiha deseja, quanto qualquer fêmea de ancas sedutoras.**_

Naruto pensou rapidamente naquilo que a raposa lhe propusera e a única possibilidade do que ele dissera ser real, o assustou:

- O quê?! Você quer me transformar numa mulher?

Se Kyuubi fosse capaz, teria dado uma patada na cabeça de seu hospedeiro. Como estava de patas atadas dentro de Naruto, só pode mesmo reclamar e tentar esclarecer sua proposta para o adolescente.

_**- Dai-me paciência… Você quer realizar o sonho daquele Uchiha, não quer? Então, eu sou capaz de te oferecer essa possibilidade sem fazer com que perca seus… atributos masculinos. Não que você tenha lá grandes atributos masculinos, mas…**_

Naruto ignorou a ofensa. Estava mais interessado no que Kyuubi havia dito. Ainda que acreditasse ser algo absurdo, estaria mentindo se dissesse que aquilo não o interessava. Era uma ideia estranha, mas, mesmo assim, poderia ser uma vantagem.

_- Ei, Kyuu… _- chamou o demônio, surgindo bem em frente a jaula onde a mesma estava confinada._ - É verdade que você é capaz de me fazer… err… gerar uma vida?_

Os olhos vermelhos brilharam, assim como os dentes brancos e afiados foram escancarados em meio a um sorriso de vanglória.

_**- Uma, duas, três… Quantas você aguentar.**_

Um tanto duvidoso, o loiro tocou as grades, se aproximando mais da raposa e questionou:

_- Mas como? Se você disse que eu não vou perder minha masculinidade… Como?_

_**- Eu sou um demônio, não deveria duvidar dos meus poderes.**_ – atestou, orgulhoso de si mesmo. _**- É só você me dar um pouco de liberdade…**_

Os olhos azuis se estreitaram e Naruto deu alguns passos para trás.

_- Isso é armação sua, dattebayo!_ – esbravejou irritado, certo de que aquele era um plano de Kyuubi para tomar o controle de seu corpo mais uma vez. - _Tá pensando que eu sou burro? Quer me fazer libertar você! Eu sabia!_

_**- Tudo bem, pirralho. Retiro a minha oferta. Sofra ao ver seu amado Uchiha com a esposa perfeita e seus filhinhos catarrentos passeando por aí.**_ – espezinhou mesmo sabendo das chances que Sasuke Uchiha tinha de procurar por uma fêmea para procriar e viver um conto de fadas.

oOo

Deixara Kyuubi sozinho depois do que ele lhe dissera. A noite de descanso não existira para si, não quando as palavras do demônio rolavam por sua mente de maneira debochada e faziam com que ficasse irrequieto. Quando o dia lentamente começou a nascer e a claridade a emanar para dentro de seu quarto, Naruto se contorceu novamente em sua cama, dando as costas para aquele novo amanhecer e se encolheu.

Indeciso e um pouco receoso de estar prestes a cometer um erro, mordeu o canto interno da bochecha e fechou os olhos. Ao dar por si, estava novamente diante das grades a cela da raposa.

_- Kyuu…_ - chamou, um pouco sem jeito.

A raposa deitada em seu cárcere apenas abriu um dos olhos vermelhos e encarou seu hospedeiro.

_**- Não me chame assim**_. – grunhiu e depois, indagou: _**- O que foi?**_

Respirando fundo, o loiro recuperou a coragem e decidiu:

_- Eu quero que faça aquilo._

_**- Aquilo o quê? **_– o demônio se fez de desentendido, querendo que o humano se humilhasse dizendo exatamente o que queria.

Naruto estreitou os olhos azuis, vendo claramente a intenção da besta a sua frente, mas acabou cedendo a vontade dele e pronunciando o que desejava ouvir.

_- Quero que me faça capaz de gerar uma vida, como você disse que poderia fazer._

_**- Mudou de ideia?**_ – Kyuubi não perdeu a chance de implicar, expressando um sorriso trocista.

_- Não enrole._ – Naruto se estressou. Já estava a um passo desistir, se Kyuubi demorasse mais tempo acabaria lhe dando as costas e nunca mais tocaria no assunto. Por isso, determinado, exigiu: _- O que eu tenho que fazer?_

_**- Nada.**_ – Kyuubi disse seriamente. _**– Me dê alguma autonomia e o resto é comigo.**_

Seu receio triplicou de tamanho ao escutar o pedido de Kyuubi, mas pelo olhar desdenhoso do demônio, se não o fizesse, não teria como conseguir aquilo que acreditava precisar. Sendo assim, depositou um tanto da confiança que não tinha naquele ser, tomando o cuidado para manter um vínculo firme em seu poder, acaso detectasse algo que pudesse desencadear perigo para a Vila da Folha.

Porém, nada aconteceu durante muito tempo. A raposa apenas aconselhou que permanecesse em seu apartamento, pois teria dificuldade de esconder pelo que estava passando.

Mesmo sem saber exatamente pelo que passava, Naruto atendeu o pedido e teve que dar razão ao que Kyuubi dissera: nem em um milhão de anos conseguiria mascarar o tormento que passou a sentir da metade do dia em diante.

Com os punhos afundados no colchão de sua cama, Naruto trincava os dentes e lutava para ficar quieto. Encolhido em uma posição fetal entre os lençóis, era assolado por uma dor aguda e lacerante na região abdominal. A impressão que tinha era a de que aquela área estava sendo retorcida internamente por algo extremamente abrasante.

_- Kyuu, seu filho duma raposa mal comida!_ – mentalmente xingou, agonizando. - _Que dor é essa?_

_**- O que você esperava? Um estalar de dedos e seu organismo estaria perfeito como o de uma fêmea para procriar?**_ – o demônio rebateu com escárnio.

Não, Naruto definitivamente não imaginou que seria fácil, mas também não cogitou a ideia de ser algo tão sofrido. Aquilo o fazia refletir sobre sua decisão. Esperava que valesse a pena, que desse certo no final.

_- Dói muito, 'ttebayo…_ – grunhiu, sem conseguir conter sua aflição.

_**- É um preço ínfimo a se pagar pelo milagre que estou ministrando aqui.**_ – Kyuubi relembrou. _**- Meu poder vai criar modificações em seu interior para que possa abrigar um filhote. Seja agradecido.**_

_- Maldito…_ - Naruto gemeu, sentindo estar à beira de perder a consciência.

oOo

**Caçada a Sasuke e Itachi**

- Naruto-kun, você está se sentindo bem? – Hinata perguntou, preocupada ao ver o loiro puxando o ar pesadamente, enquanto se deslocavam pelas copas das árvores.

Desde que haviam deixado Konoha em dois times de busca diferentes, Naruto parecia estranho, mas a morena não quis usar seu Byakugan. Pensou que usar sua habilidade no companheiro, sem ele saber - mesmo que fosse para garantir que o loiro estava verdadeiramente bem -, poderia chateá-lo e Hinata não queria isso. Decidira confiar na segurança que a afirmação dele lhe dera a seguir.

- Não se preocupem, 'ttebayo. Eu 'tô legal.

Hinata continuou a olhar o loiro de forma preocupada, mas não insistiu mais no assunto. Parecia que Yamato e Sai haviam percebido o mesmo e estariam alertas acaso algum problema mais grave com o loiro se manifestasse.

Naruto agradeceu mentalmente quando, para melhor trabalharem, tiveram que seguir por direções diferentes. Algo definitivamente não estava bem consigo e sentia que a qualquer momento seria consumido por aquela ânsia desconhecida. Era um impulso volátil que se instalara em seu âmago e mostrara-se presente desde que acordara na manhã em que haviam partido para tentar localizar Itachi Uchiha e assim, consequentemente, chegar a Sasuke.

O calor que emanava de seu corpo fazia com que uma camada fina de suor cobrisse seu rosto. Não podia estar doente, raramente adoecia por causa de sua imunidade alta. Então, o que infernos era aquela adrenalina que fazia seu baixo ventre formigar? Por que sua mente nublava-se e um instinto voraz de saciar-se com algo que ainda não sabia distinguir o que, o dominava?

Foi obrigado a parar por um breve momento, e encostou-se a uma árvore para tentar reaver a compostura. Chamou por Kyuubi, na esperança de que o demônio pudesse dizer o que havia de errado com seu corpo, mas ele não o respondeu. Sua presença parecia estar profundamente adormecida dentro da cela. Incomodado, arrancou a jaqueta jogando-a para longe, assim como a bandana e as sandálias. Queria se livrar de cada peça que o cobria e amenizar aquela sensação, mas repentinamente foi capaz de pressentir a presença de alguém.

Nesse exato momento, Naruto teve seu raciocínio lógico inteiramente ofuscado.

Um brilho buliçoso atingiu os olhos azuis e correndo numa velocidade acima do normal, seguiu o rastro daquele chakra. Era forte e o atraía desesperadamente. Ao se deparar com o moreno não muito distante do riacho, Naruto parou.

Ele era seu alvo - sua presa - aquele por quem seu sangue pulsava no momento. O desejo intenso e incontrolável queimava seu corpo e trazia instintos que jamais sonharia que existissem. Era como estar sedento e a única coisa que pudesse saciá-lo, naquele instante, fosse se embriagar com a essência do jovem mais adiante.

Não fez questão de esconder a sua presença, pelo contrário, tratou de mostrar-se confiante e determinado assim que os olhos negros se viraram para encarar quem o observava. Aqueles orbes cor de ônix fixaram-se em si, cautelosos e ao mesmo tempo altivos, indiferentes, mas neles haviam uma pergunta muda: O que Naruto estava fazendo ali?

O moreno esperou, analisando cada passo do loiro. Cada um deles parecia comedido, indutivo, mas envoltos em uma aura predatória. O fulgor provocante nos olhos azuis era destacado pelas pupilas dilatas de um jeito anormal. A linguagem corporal de Naruto dizia-lhe para se preparar para se defender, mas estava pronto se fosse necessário engajar-se numa luta.

No entanto, não era isso que estava por vir.

O Jinchuuriki trajava apenas a blusa de tela preta - que se moldava a cada músculo de seu tórax e contrastavam com o brilho esverdeado do colar pendurado em seu pescoço -; a calça alaranjada e os pés estavam nus. Os cabelos loiros caiam livremente sobre a testa, graças a falta da bandana que usualmente estaria amarradas ao redor de sua cabeça. A face afogueada, o fez imaginá-lo como alguém que bebera demasiadamente, mas pelo equilíbrio que este mantinha ao se aproximar - sem desviar o olhar nem uma única vez de seu semblante -, fez o moreno determinar que não houvesse resquícios de bebedeira ali.

Ambos tinham nas mãos uma chance como nunca.

Naruto nada disse. Estava submisso a algo muito além de sua natureza. Ele chegou bem perto do corpo do outro jovem e o rodeou, como se minuciosamente o inspecionasse. Parou bem atrás do maior e inclinou o rosto até a linha do pescoço, inalando o cheiro dele e, satisfeito, sorriu antes de lamber toda aquela extensão alva.

O calor áspero da língua do loiro causou arrepios por todo corpo do moreno, que permitiu que seu tórax fosse acariciado pelas mãos atrevidas dele.

Em sua mente, então, veio a ideia de que talvez o loiro estivesse usando de algum truque para rendê-lo. Seus orbes escuros se estreitaram e, desvencilhando-se do abraço, virou-se com uma kunai em punho, apontando-a diretamente para a face do outro.

Naruto sequer piscou, mas seu semblante mostrou uma careta fechada de insatisfação e ele estava mesmo contrariado. Perdera o contato com o corpo do moreno e não poderia permitir aquilo.

- O que você quer, Naruto?

Queria o moreno e o queria naquele exato momento. Um sorriso travesso brincou em seus lábios e encarando sua presa, mostrou exatamente suas intenções ao lamber, de um jeito insinuante, a lâmina da arma apontada para si. Sem demonstrar qualquer reação quando um leve corte fez o sangue brotar em sua língua, Naruto propositalmente permitiu que um filete do líquido rubro escorresse pelo canto de sua boca.

O moreno se encontrava mesmerizado pela cena diante de si, mas ainda perguntava-se o que havia acontecido para Naruto estar agindo daquela maneira. Não teve tempo de ponderar mais nada, pois, em seguida, em um movimento rápido demais para reagir, seu pulso foi golpeado, fazendo a kunai voar para longe, e seu corpo foi jogado de contra o tronco de uma árvore, tendo a mão do Jinchuuriki pressionando brutalmente em torno de pescoço.

Poderia ter facilmente evitado o ataque; tinha forças mais do que suficientes para livrar-se do loiro, porém, algo fazia com que hesitasse: aquela malícia e sensualidade que pareciam transbordar do outro. Detendo seus instintos de retaliar, aguardou até que, depois de uns ínfimos segundos cortando completamente sua respiração, o loiro afrouxou a pegada em seu pescoço e avançou contra sua boca bruscamente.

Os pensamentos coerentes foram sobrepujados insanamente pela demanda dos lábios de Naruto sobre os seus, quebrando a sua última barreira de resistência contra a necessidade a qual era imposto, naquele momento.

O moreno retribuiu ao beijo, provando o gosto metálico do sangue que se misturava a saliva do Jinchuuriki, enquanto este empurrava língua para dentro de sua boca, fazendo-o corresponder com avidez similar.

Quis trazer o corpo do menor para junto do seu e até conseguiu tê-lo pressionado contra si o suficiente para sentir o volume rijo no baixo ventre dele, mas o breve instante foi interrompido quando, com ansiedade, Naruto apalpou sua ereção sem delicadeza alguma e a libertou do confinamento de sua vestimenta.

Naruto arfou excitando-se com a forma que o moreno tocava seu corpo. Ao ter as nádegas tomadas pelas mãos dele em um aperto indecente, soube exatamente o que mais necessitava: o membro túrgido o qual apertava e masturbava fincado entre os globos arredondados e macios.

Esfregando sua pélvis contra a do moreno, o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior do mesmo. Reagindo ao ato, o mais alto o empurrou com tamanha força que o fez parar caído de costas no chão. Um novo sorriso pervertido surgiu no rosto de Naruto ao ver a intensidade do Sharingan ativado, mirando diretamente para si, enquanto seu detentor limpava com as costas da mão o sangue que minava do machucado gerado pela pequena presa que rasgara dolorosamente, sua boca.

Estava pronto a impulsionar-se para cima para ficar de pé e novamente atacar seu alvo, porém, o moreno no mesmo momento o espalmava ferozmente de volta para o chão. Sua cabeça colidiu contra o solo, dando-lhe a leve sensação de tonteira, enquanto tinha a calça laranja arrancada por suas pernas, deixando-o completamente exposto da cintura para baixo.

Recuperando-se, fitou o moreno acima de si e os orbes vermelhos famintos que admiravam sua nudez. Seus olhos azuis desviaram-se do semblante para a parte inferior do corpo do moreno e passou a língua pelos lábios diante da ereção pulsante do outro.

Já bastava de perder tempo. Criando dois clones, que surgiram um de cada lado do usuário do Sharingan, o seguraram pelos braços e afastaram-no o suficiente para Naruto jogar o corpo para frente e se erguer, ficando de joelhos.

Deu um último olhar lascivo para o moreno, que apenas o observou indiferente, e inclinou a cabeça para baixo, começando a lamber o sexo intumescido. Excitou-se mais ao ver o órgão pulsar a cada novo contato de sua língua morna e sentiu a vontade de prová-lo por inteiro, mas antes que pudesse engolfá-lo, foi abalado pela extinção de seus dois clones.

Não teve tempo sequer de olhar para cima e ver o que o moreno havia feito para destruí-los tão rapidamente, pois teve um punhado de cabelos segurados fortemente. Seu rosto foi empurrado e chocou-se contra o chão de terra, enquanto um de seus braços foi torcido para trás.

O moreno movimentou-se, posicionando-se atrás do loiro. Não daria nova chance para que o outro tentasse dominar aquela situação. Não, se tinha que haver alguém no comando, esse alguém seria ele. Internamente sorriu ao escutar o grunhido de Naruto e sua luta para se livrar de sua pegada. Olhou para as nádegas empinadas para cima e dispensou qualquer tipo de preparação ao fitar a entrada do Jinchuuriki exposta para si.

Aproximou sua rigidez do ânus do menor e empalou o orifício num único movimento.

Os orbes azuis se arregalaram surpresos e Naruto reprimiu um grito de dor e humilhação. Já não conseguia se mover tendo a cabeça pressionada contra o chão e um dos braços ainda seguramente torcidos pelo moreno.

O órgão deslizou para fora do corpo bronzeado, até a glande e voltou a se enterrar até o fundo da passagem apertada. Um gemido de prazer e dor escapou dos lábios do jovem submisso. As esferas azuis pesaram desejosas, quando o movimento se repetiu.

Um novo gemido lânguido e arrastado foi emitido, o que despertou um repuxar no canto da boca do Uchiha. Sentido segurança, soltou o braço do loiro. Inclinou seu corpo por cima do menor e empurrou mais a cabeça dele no solo.

- Você geme como uma mulher, Naruto. – o moreno murmurou com seu hálito morno junto a orelha do Jinchuuriki e grunhiu ao estocar o menor com sua masculinidade.

Mesmo com as palavras do outro que o humilhavam, Naruto não impediu que seu prazer fosse vocalizado toda vez que o membro do rapaz se afundava no interior de seu corpo. Seus dedos se afundavam na terra, fechando-as dentro de seus punhos, enquanto o moreno arfava em seu pescoço.

- Fundo… Mais fundo… - Naruto ordenou, ganindo ao sentir os dentes do Uchiha romperem a pele de sua nuca em uma mordida possessiva.

O moreno cumpriu com a demanda, impondo mais força em cada nova arremetida no corpo bronzeado, fechando os olhos para aproveitar sensação de estar confinado dentro do loiro. O calor que as paredes internas de Naruto emanavam ao redor de sua ereção era tortuosamente delicioso; e os sons que aquela boca emitiam, aumentavam a excitação e adrenalina que percorriam seu ser.

Não havia nada mais enlouquecedor do que possuir Naruto.

- Mova-se… - ordenou imperioso, afundando as unhas curtas no quadril do loiro, motivando-o a se mexer. - Mova-se e me mostre o quanto está gostando disso, Naruto.

O Jinchuuriki apoiou ambas as mãos no chão e excitado começou a jogar o quadril para trás, fazendo suas nádegas se chocarem com a pélvis do moreno e o membro enrijecido penetrá-lo com mais intensidade.

Escutou o resfolegar de seu dominante e passou a mover-se com mais força, encontrando com os movimentos dele na metade do caminho e conseguindo que os golpes da glande em seu interior atingissem seu ponto de prazer.

Suas unhas arranharam o solo em um ato repetitivo, ao passo que uma sensação abrasadora tomou conta de seu âmago e sexo.

_Sasuke… Sasuke, Sasuke!_ – Naruto clamava mentalmente.

Sentiu sua cabeça ser libertada; a mão que antes detinha seus cabelos ajustou-se ao outro lado de sua cintura numa pegada firme e, juntamente com a outra, começou puxar e empurrar seu quadril brutalmente. Naruto sentiu a mente espiralar ante a magnitude do que estava prestes a desencadear-se dentro de si.

O moreno trincou os olhos e os dentes quando a tensão se tornou intensa demais para suportar e numa última estocada, forte e profunda, ejaculou dentro do canal apertado.

Naruto abriu os olhos, assustado e extasiado, ao sentir o sêmen morno que era expelido da masculinidade do moreno, em seu interior. A sensação do líquido o preenchendo foi o estopim para que um grito irrompesse de sua garganta e espasmos consumissem seu membro negligenciado e o fizesse expelir a prova do prazer ardoroso que atingia seu corpo e mente.

O moreno viu os olhos azuis se fecharem ao passo que o gozo se extinguia e o dono destes deixar-se pesar para o chão, perdendo a consciência lentamente. Ele próprio ficou parado por alguns minutos, estremecido pela força do que ocorrera e finalmente recuperando, pouco a pouco, seu raciocínio.

Controlando a respiração pesada, reparou nas marcas que deixara na pele do loiro e sorriu infimamente. Não se arrependia. Como poderia? Havia sido arrebatador, magnífico… exatamente como o jovem inconsciente diante de si; e Naruto sentira o mesmo, quem sabe até mais do que ele próprio.

Não entendia o que motivara o loiro a tal ato, muito menos sabia de seus sentimentos, mas no momento não poderia se entregar a especulações. Tinha um encontro destinado a acontecer e precisava se apressar.

Antes de partir, tomou o cuidado de vestir o loiro para que se acaso o encontrassem, não o fosse naquele estado. Ajeitou-o, depositando seu corpo sentado, recostado ao tronco de uma árvore. Reparou uma última vez no semblante sereno e exaurido do adolescente. Limpou a terra que sujava o rosto bonito e, em seguida, afastou a franja de sua testa. Sucumbindo, o moreno beijou os lábios de Naruto, sussurrou entre eles palavras que provavelmente nunca diria em voz alta e afastou-se, indo embora, sem nunca olhar para trás.

oOo

Naruto despertou pouco tempo depois, se contraindo ao ser abalado pela dor em todo seu corpo, principalmente em seu ânus. Levou a mão até a nuca ao sentir uma fisgada no local e tateou a ferida causada pela mordida que recebera ali. Silvou, com a dor local e buscou recordar-se o que havia ocorrido. Inspecionou-se com cuidado, notando que apesar de alguns hematomas que começavam a se formar e arranhões, a aflição maior vinha de seu interior.

Flashes do acontecido invadiram sua mente, o surpreendendo e corando sua face de carmesim. Buscou intensificar seu elo mental com o a raposa, percebendo com alívio que Kyuubi, depois de dias, estava desperto.

_- Onde foi que você se meteu, desgraçado?_ – quis saber, irritadiço.

_**- O que esperava?**_ – o demônio replicou, impertinente. _**- Consumi minhas energias para criar esse maldito ninho em seu ventre.**_

Naruto se conscientizou que Kyuubi poderia estar dizendo a verdade, afinal, desde que finalizara o processo que afirmara tê-lo mudado internamente, entrara em um estranho estado de hibernação.

Com as memórias aflorando mais e mais conforme recuperava a sobriedade, Naruto começou a se desesperar. Sem saber como fora capaz de fazer tudo aquilo, indagou, envergonhado:

- Kyuu, como isso foi acontecer?

_**- Você entrou no cio, só isso.**_ – o nove caudas informou como se não fosse nada de mais.

_- Cio?_ – Naruto inquiriu desconfiado e, em seguida, explodiu: _- CIO, DATTEBAYO?!!! O que diabos você pensa que eu sou? Uma cadela, por acaso?_

Enquanto o loiro tentava processar a informação, Kyuubi continuava a tratar o assunto como algo corriqueiro, sem muita importância.

_**- Agora, basicamente, é o que você vai ter que enfrentar uma vez por ano.**_

_- O quê?_ – Naruto questionou, estático.

_**- Eu te dei características da minha linhagem. Você terá um cio por ano, que durará mais ou menos uma semana, mas só estará receptivo por três dias, então, é quando a coisa acontece.**_

Naruto levou as mãos à cabeça, sentindo-se tonto repentinamente. Aquilo sim era demais para assimilar. O que aquele demônio louco havia feito consigo?

_- Você me deu… Eu tenho um cio como uma raposa? – _quis certificar-se para garantir que não estava ficando louco.

_**- Seja agradecido. **_– Kyuubi aconselhou, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Naruto negou com a cabeça e procurou apoio no tronco da árvore para se levantar. A dor entre suas nádegas era agonizante, mas aguentou. Acostumando-se com aquele incomodo, começou a andar desorientado, querendo pensar no que havia ocorrido, sobre a falta de controle que o dominara. Fora uma experiência quase surreal. Agora que as lembranças e sensações estavam vívidas em sua mente, indagava-se como o moreno sucumbira e o tomara o que lhe oferecia. A paixão com que o Uchiha o possuíra… Novamente, foi invadido por uma forte vergonha.

_- Não, eu quero que você desfaça isso. – _determinou andando de um lado para o outro._ - Eu não tenho controle do meu corpo, essa necessidade é a coisa mais horrível que eu já senti!_

_**- Não posso desfazer. – **_a raposa falou, indiferente._** - Além do mais, esse foi o seu primeiro, no próximo você terá mais controle.**_

_- Você pode e vai desfazer. _– Naruto rugiu, contrariado.

Kyuubi ficou em silêncio, por um breve momento, mas em seguida estremeceu o loiro com suas palavras.

_**- Você quer matar o filhote que tem aqui dentro?**_

Naruto paralisou, cessando o vai e vem que fazia com seus passos. Sentiu a garganta ressequida, os olhos se mantiveram estáticos, até que gaguejou em resposta ao que o demônio lhe dissera:

_- Fi-Filhote?_

_**- Parabéns, humano idiota. Você será papai… - **_Kyuubi parabenizou num timbre jocoso e implicou um pouco mais_**: -… Ou deveria dizer, mamãe?**_

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Notas da Blanxe:**

E aí? Já deu pra descobrir quem é o pai do Hoshi?


	4. Capítulo 3

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Revisora: Andréia Kennen**

**Casal Principal: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama

**Aviso 1:** As partes em negrito e itálico indicam conversas internas entre Naruto e Kyuubi.

**Aviso 2:** A história desvirtua completamente a partir daqui.

**Aviso 3: **Queria divulgar também o amv trailer que a** Karura Shinigam**i fez pra **Essência** e este pode ser em acessado pelo link na página do meu perfil aqui no fanfiction, ok? Espero que gostem!

* * *

Meu amor, aquela pessoa serena que plantou flores  
para mostrar o quão feliz estava por tê-lo conhecido  
não existe mais…

(Kakan – Tsukiko Amano)

oOo

Itachi morrera…

Naruto quase não acreditou no dia em que ouviu. Não queria crer que Sasuke realmente havia ido tão longe e cumprido sua vingança. Mas, acima de tudo, precisava negar sua falha em não ser capaz de evitar que aquilo ocorresse.

O perdera mais uma vez, mas, enquanto seus companheiros retornaram para Konoha, ele pediu para continuar a busca por mais um tempo.

Decisões precisavam ser tomadas, porém, necessitava encontrar Sasuke, nem que fosse uma última vez, e assim, ver com seus próprios olhos que a pessoa por quem estava perdidamente apaixonado, optaria por seguir por outro caminho; um caminho o qual não cruzaria mais com o seu por um bom tempo, ou quem sabe, nunca mais.

As palavras de Kyuubi repetiam-se em sua mente. Naruto já fora um menino irresponsável, tivera sua parcela de erros, mas agora era diferente. Levou a mão ao ventre, em meio à corrida e pode sentir, mesmo que infimamente, a energia que emanava do ser que fora gerado dentro de si.

Fora egoísta aquele tempo todo, pensando em seus sentimentos, obcecado por trazer Sasuke de volta à Konoha. No fundo, gostaria de continuar com aquela meta, mas Kyuubi tinha razão: Não estava mais sozinho, tinha que considerar os riscos de sua nova situação.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que, acostumara-se com a ideia de estar carregando uma vida dentro de si. Era difícil de acreditar, mesmo que houvesse pedido ao demônio por aquele milagre. Contudo, havia um indício que fazia se tornar real: aquela pontinha de energia que seu corpo acolhia e que pouco a pouco se engrandeceria.

Um filho…

Onde estava com a cabeça quando desejara algo assim?

Só tinha dezesseis anos, era um garoto, vivia para ser ninja, lutar e defender sua vila. Como pudera deixar de ponderar tudo isso quando Kyuubi lhe oferecera ajuda?

Internamente riu. Sabia exatamente onde estava com a cabeça: Sasuke. Sempre Sasuke. Fora um pedido egoísta, pois na verdade, esse era o sonho dele e não seu. Queria fazê-lo feliz e sequer pensou em sua própria felicidade. Entretanto, sabia que a alegria dele era o que o deixaria contente.

Mas agora, refletindo mais racionalmente, percebia que nada dera certo. Não foi como Naruto imaginara. Gostaria de ter sido aceito primeiro, que seus sentimentos fossem correspondidos, para só então propor a Sasuke a possibilidade de refazer o clã que tanto queria ver reerguido.

Queria ter tido tempo.

Primeiro trazer Sasuke de volta, acostumar-se com sua nova condição…

Mas nada em sua vida fora mesmo gradativo. Tinha que encarar a realidade.

Uma realidade que ele ainda não sabia como iria lidar, mas encontraria um jeito de sobrepor qualquer que fosse a dificuldade, porque dentro de si crescia um pequeno Uchiha.

A floresta onde se encontrava terminaria em breve, mas foi obrigado a parar por um tempo e descansar, pois não queria exaurir seu corpo. Sentou-se ao pé de uma árvore e comeu uma fruta para assentar a revolta em seu estômago, enquanto sentia o vento gelado bater em seu rosto. Naruto não se importava com o tempo que mudava para um clima mais frio. Estava na pista certa, segundo um dos cães rastreadores que o acompanhava, e pretendia achar Sasuke. Entretanto, deprimia-se ao recordar-se do que havia passado; como fora envolvido por aquilo que Kyuubi chamou de cio, de como perdeu o controle e agora…

_**- Por que está tão amargurado, humano?**_ – Kyuubi quis saber, sentindo o seu hospedeiro abatido.

_- Eu não quero falar com você, 'ttebayo… - _foi respondido, secamente.

O demônio vinha incomodando-se cada vez mais com as aflições de seu Jinchuuriki que também o atingiam. Continuava tentando ignorar o quanto este sentimento vinha crescendo, mas havia momentos - como aquele -, que não conseguia ficar calado.

_**- Só por que eu fiz o que você queria? **_– insistiu em perguntar, com o tom desdenhoso.

_- Não era pra ter sido assim._ – Naruto resmungou, abocanhando um pedaço da fruta em suas mãos, com vontade. -_ Você sabe muito bem o que eu queria._

Kyuubi gargalhou. Naruto era ingênuo, mesmo tentando aparentar o contrário, continuava um garoto inocente.

_**- Romance, palavras bonitinhas sussurradas ao pé do ouvido… **_- debochou, sentindo o estresse que impunha ao humano. - _**Tome jeito, fedelho, você não é uma fêmea!**_

_- Não é isso, idiota! – _o loiro esbravejou, e, mesmo negando, corou vergonhosamente, indicando que as palavras de Kyuubi eram verdade._ - Como eu vou prosseguir com minha promessa agora?_

_**- Pelo menos, vai deixar de se arriscar. **_– a raposa replicou, contundente.

Naruto ficou quieto, pensando, para depois de um instante, acusar:

_- Você parece ter feito isso de propósito._

_**- Talvez eu tenha feito. **_– Kyuubi respondeu-lhe, displicente.

Naruto conscientizou-se, enfim, que poderia ter caído em um novo truque do demônio. Estava possesso há muitos dias por ele tê-lo feito entrar naquele cio, sem ao menos alertá-lo de que poderia ocorrer. Pensava que, de alguma forma, Kyuubi queria defender o corpo onde estava selado, temendo perecer junto consigo. Porém, essa auto-preservação não era desculpa para brincar com seu organismo e, principalmente, seus sentimentos.

_- Se eu pudesse o mataria agora mesmo, Kyuu. _– grunhiu, plenamente sincero em sua ameaça.

O demônio tomou uma postura mais agressiva dentro de si e mostrou-se tão impiedoso quanto Naruto em suas palavras:

_**- Eu também adoraria cortar sua garganta com minhas garras, mas estamos presos um ao outro, então, tenho que me conformar em bagunçar a sua vida.**_

_- Pois__,__ sinta-se orgulhoso, você conseguiu! _– explodiu, jogando a maçã que comia para longe, tamanho era o ódio que sentia por estar preso a uma condição inesperada.

Kyuubi percebia o inconformismo que fluía em Naruto, bem como a raiva que era direcionada intensamente para si. Tomando uma postura mais sarcástica, querendo amenizar a raiva de seu hospedeiro, ele ralhou:

_**- Não seja tão melodramático. Não é tão ruim quanto parece.**_

Ficando emburrado e buscando controlar a sua ira, Naruto indagou:

_- Quanto tempo vai demorar?_

_**- Felizes e calmos nove meses, garoto. **_– respondeu sabendo que Naruto ponderava sobre o período que teria que esperar para poder voltar sua perseguição ao melhor amigo. Por isso, aconselhou:_** - Esqueça o Uchiha.**_

_- Eu não posso! _– Naruto exclamou, frustrado.

Inconformado com a persistência do loiro, Kyuubi fez questão de repetir o que o humano sabia muito bem e frisar qual deveria ser sua prioridade.

_**- Se não quiser colocar em risco a vida do filhote, vai ter que abdicar dessa sua doença por esse Uchiha. Você não é uma fêmea, seu corpo vai sentir as modificações agressivas ao ter outro ser crescendo **__**dentro**__** de você e pode não se adaptar; existem riscos**__**,**__** até mesmo com você afastado do campo de batalhas.**_

_- Por que não me avisou disso __tudo__ antes? _– Naruto questionou, consternado.

Kyuubi fez pouco caso ao expor a verdade:

_**- Não era de meu interesse.**_

Naruto arregalou os olhos perante a confirmação de que o demônio omitira muitas coisas em prol de algo que queria alcançar. Temeu a resposta para a pergunta que direcionaria ao nove caudas, mesmo assim, o inquiriu:

_- Qual o seu interesse nisso tudo, Kyuubi?_

Uma risada ecoou em sua mente e o silêncio foi toda a resposta que recebeu.

oOo

Havia vencido.

Realmente vencido.

Seu irmão estava morto.

Mas o que restava para si, depois disso?

Sua meta de vida havia sido cumprida, mas o que ficara no lugar daquele sentimento intenso de ódio e desgosto, fora um rombo. Não havia mais a raiva para preencher aquele vácuo, não existia mais a fúria para motivá-lo a continuar o que quer que fosse.

Enquanto a chuva caia, um sorriso leve surgiu em seu semblante enquanto deixava o corpo cair de encontro ao chão.

Não havia mais nada vivo dentro de si. Nada além daquele sorriso aberto: a única expressão que continuava a aparecer toda vez que fechava os olhos, como naquele momento.

Mas a beleza daquele sorriso foi ofuscada mais uma vez, quando novamente o ódio ressurgiu dentro de si.

O que mais poderia sentir ao ter a verdade sobre seu clã e os reais motivos de seu irmão ter feito tudo o que fez, desvendados repentinamente por aquele homem: Madara Uchiha.

Quem Madara fora, ou era, não importava para si. O que havia sido feito a Itachi era mais do que imperdoável e os únicos culpados estavam em Konoha.

Em sua mente, o seu objetivo se reacendera: punir.

Mas, o destino continuava lhe pregar peças e querer confundi-lo, desviá-lo de seu caminho, por isso, o empecilho – sua fraqueza – precisava ser eliminado sem mais delongas.

Ele o encontrara. Não havia interesse de Sasuke, saber como ou de que forma descobrira seu paradeiro, só importava que estavam frente à frente. Ele era o último obstáculo para acabar com resto de humanidade que existia em si.

O resto de seu time não estava por perto e agradecia por isso. Aquela luta – aquele momento – era somente deles.

Depois que eliminasse Naruto, Konoha viria abaixo.

- Eu não quero lutar com você, teme. – escutou-o dizer com a voz rouca, que continuava aguçando seus sentidos.

- Que azar eu não pensar o mesmo, Naruto. – Sasuke retorquiu.

Estavam no centro de um desfiladeiro e ante a sua primeira investida, o loiro desviou e, por um instante, achou ter visto um misto de resguardo e medo nos olhos azuis. Aquilo o agradou, mostrava uma vantagem, pois, visivelmente, Naruto hesitava.

Tornou pleno seus ataques, fechando os ouvidos ante a voz que lhe gritava, internamente, para parar antes que fosse tarde demais. Ainda tinha uma consciência, mas ignorava veementemente suas súplicas.

Naruto sentia-se impelido a contra-atacar, mas temia por seu estado. Queria somente tentar convencer o moreno a retornar para Konoha, sem brigas, quem sabe, conversar e saber o porquê dele não ter retornado ao país do fogo após ter cumprido sua vingança, ou simplesmente colocar algum senso na cabeça de Sasuke. Qualquer coisa, precisava daquela chance.

Mas a agressividade do melhor amigo o chocara. Ele parecia realmente disposto a executá-lo e a simples noção de que não significava nada para o moreno, o feria mais do que qualquer machucado físico.

Tinha poucas opções nas mãos e enquanto buscava evadir os ataques do companheiro, desesperava-se na escolha de uma delas. Poderia continuar se esquivando e buscar trazer algum senso a mente de Sasuke; ou simplesmente, abandonar tudo e fugir…

_**- Lute com ele! **_– Kyuubi esbravejou em sua mente.

A distração fez com que vacilasse por um segundo e a lâmina da espada de Sasuke resvalasse seu braço, fazendo um corte profundo.

Deu um salto para trás, segurando o braço ferido e encarou firmemente o moreno.

_**- Lute. – **_insistiu o demônio._** - Eu protejo o filhote.**_

Esperava que Kyuubi estivesse certo sobre poder proteger seu filho, pois fugir com o rabo entre as pernas, decerto, não era uma opção e Sasuke parecia possuído demais para escutar a razão de suas palavras.

Uma última luta, uma última tentativa… Só mais aquela vez.

_- Obrigado, Kyuu._

Agradecendo a raposa, Naruto tomou a postura que tanto lhe fazia bem: a de não recuar, não desistir. Com um grito de pura frustração, que ecoou pelas paredes do desfiladeiro, o loiro avançou contra o outro adolescente.

Sasuke se defendeu, admirado com a mudança de atitude de seu rival. A desconfiança aflorou mais uma vez: algo parecia fora de contexto. Porém, revidou. Todos os golpes atirados em sua direção, foram rebatidos sem piedade. No entanto, havia um poder distinto emanando de Naruto: a determinação que via nos olhos azuis carregava mais força do que o normal. Por algum motivo, sentia-se intimidado por aquele olhar e, ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais furioso.

Suas técnicas, mesmo com as adições que Itachi lhe dera, pareciam ser facilmente combatidas pelo Jinchuuriki, e, ainda que batalhasse com decisão, sua obsessão pregava-lhe peças. A toda ofensiva que Naruto o atingia, seu desejo crescia fazendo-o pensar que poderia estar acariciando a pele bronzeada, invés de machucando-a; tocando os bagunçados fios loiros, tomando aquelas boca que, estranhamente, se mantinha calada durante a luta que travavam.

Amaldiçoava sua inoportuna e inútil obsessão por aquele garoto. Era esta, o motivo de estar se tornando fraco, de estar sucumbindo, de sentir sua dedicação - a cada instante que este chegava perto de si - decair um pouco mais. Pois, ele… ele quebrava qualquer resistência sua. A proximidade dos ataques fazia seu âmago se contrair e sua pele se arrepiar e isso, o levava a falhas, erros e mais erros.

No fim, Naruto parecia movido por uma força sobre-humana, muito mais poderosa que Sasuke poderia conceber. Sentia o chakra da raposa ativo, intensificado pela garra do Jinchuuriki, mas não vira, em momento algum, o loiro utilizar-se deste para atacar.

Para sua vergonha maior e frustração, ele o derrotou. Talvez, não tanto no sentido físico da palavra, mas internamente. Enquanto permitia que seu corpo permanecesse largado, recostado a uma das paredes do desfiladeiro, refletiu. Naruto era extremamente mais forte do que ele, não fisicamente - nunca fisicamente - mas Sasuke não era páreo para os sentimentos que ele despertava em si. Tentara combatê-lo, por anos vinha buscando uma cura para aquele mal, e pateticamente, afundava-se mais e mais na doença que se espalhara por todo seu ser.

- Não acha que já foi longe demais. – escutou o loiro perguntar e usou de toda sua força de vontade para não estremecer perante o seu timbre de voz.

Sasuke queria sorrir pela ironia da situação, mas manteve-se indiferente, buscando manter o pouco de dignidade que ainda lhe restava. Nunca iria longe demais, não enquanto não liberasse o ódio que nutria pela vila que lhe tirara tudo de importante em sua vida. Mas acreditava que Naruto jamais compreenderia isso, pois vivia perdido em seus próprios idealismos, para enxergar as coisas como ele.

- O que você tem a provar?

O moreno percebeu um resquício de desespero na voz do ex-companheiro de time. De certo modo, o fazia sentir-se bem notar que Naruto sofria pelo menos para encontrar um motivo para quebrar suas convicções e levá-lo de volta a Konoha. Sim, queria muito retornar a Konoha, mas para mostrar toda a sua ira.

- Fui prepotente achando que poderia ir contra a sua vontade. – Naruto confessou, consternado – Daqui volto para Konoha, mas… se um dia precisar, _realmente precisar_, de um amigo… é só vir até mim. – escutou o movimento e foi quando Sasuke levantou o rosto, encarando as costas do loiro voltadas para si. - Eu estarei sempre te esperando.

As palavras o afetaram. Naruto estava desistindo? Finalmente, desistindo de si? A ideia, apesar de ser adequada, causou um impacto forte em seu peito, uma negação repentina o dominou e, sem deixar que isso se refletisse em sua voz, questionou indiferente, mas intimamente desesperado para que Naruto não partisse, ainda:

- Por quê?

- Acabou. – o Jinchuuriki constatou. - Eu assumo que perdi para sua teimosia.

Havia uma decisão feita tanto nas palavras, quanto na postura do loiro que só serviram para angustiar mais Sasuke e isso o fez cuspir a acusação:

- Fraco.

Na verdade, a palavra servia impecavelmente para si, pois ele era quem estava sendo fraco. Seria perfeito permitir que Naruto se fosse, que não tentasse atrapalhar seus objetivos, mas Sasuke sempre se acalentou na certeza que Naruto o procurava, que de alguma forma, o queria por perto.

Por isso, mesmo com o ego massacrado, juntou forças e se ergueu do chão. Naruto permaneceu silencioso enquanto se aproximou. Odiava submeter-se aos seus sentimentos, mas a intensidade deles o guiava e fazia que com coisas tolas deixassem sua boca, sem que realmente pudesse controlar.

- Ainda não acabou.

Abraçou-o por trás e sentiu o corpo de Naruto ficar tenso. Logicamente, o loiro temia que viesse a usar de um ataque traiçoeiro e feri-lo, mas naquele momento não queria isso. O que Sasuke queria, somente, era iludir-se com o contato com o corpo macio do outro adolescente, enganar-se por um momento e fingir que ele era seu, que não existiam conflitos e que nada mais no mundo importava.

Talvez, até quisesse fazer disso realidade, pois sabia que ele era sua perdição.

As dúvidas se esvaiam quando o tinha em seus braços, como naquele instante. Ousou tocar os lábios, gentilmente, pela curva do pescoço, ansiando por mais que mera delicadeza, mas, quem sabe, dessa vez, quisesse realmente mostrar que havia sentimentos sinceros. A intensidade de seu desejo, porém, o cegava e uma de suas mãos encontrou caminho por debaixo da jaqueta alaranjada. Acariciou o tórax levemente definido e o coração bateu mais rápido ao notar o leve relaxamento que Naruto demonstrou.

Era como se dominasse o Jinchuuriki quando, na verdade, o dominado era ele.

Todavia, ao descer a palma para a região mais baixa do abdômen do menor, Sasuke franziu o cenho ao sentir o pulso de energia que se instalava ali.

- O que é isso?

Imediatamente, Naruto voltou a ficar tenso e tentou rapidamente livrar-se de seu abraço, mas Sasuke estava intrigado demais para permitir que se afastasse tão facilmente. Com o braço livre, envolveu o loiro pelo pescoço e o manteve preso, enquanto vagava por seu ventre, tentando definir o que era aquela energia que ele guardava.

- Que… Mas que diabos é isso? – indagou em demanda, frustrado por não conseguir identificar o que seria aquilo. – Que chakra é esse?

- Me larga! – Naruto gritou e ante ao desespero que fluiu por sua voz, Sasuke assim o fez, empurrando o garoto para longe de si.

Enervado por ser incapaz de definir o que existia dentro de Naruto, assim que este se virou para si, Sasuke olhou-o de um jeito desgostoso. Aquele chakra não pertencia à raposa de nove caudas, não era grande, mas mesmo pequeno, era forte.

- Tem algo aí dentro, além da raposa. – Sasuke apontou, pensando ironicamente em como poderia ter sido tolo ao fraquejar perante a um trapaça. – Que monstruosidade está abrigando agora? Foi por isso que conseguiu me derrotar?

Lá no fundo, sabia que não era bem assim, mas irritava-se por ver nos olhos de Naruto que este queria mesmo esconder algo de si. Viu, indiferente, o misto de emoções que percorreram o semblante do Jinchuuriki: mágoa, tristeza, raiva, rancor e, por fim, a explosão.

- Não ouse insultar o meu filho!

Por mais que, até então, mantivesse a compostura, Sasuke foi surpreendido por aquela revelação. A incompreensão instalou-se em suas feições, pairando na incredulidade.

- Filho? – repetiu, vendo Naruto retrair-se por perceber que falara demais, mas isso só trouxe mais inconformismo para Sasuke. – Você finalmente enlouqueceu?

- Estou falando a verdade, teme! – Naruto rebateu, exasperado. - Era o que você queria, não era? Você disse que queria reconstruir seu clã e eu… - perdeu as palavras quando se deu conta da imposição que gerara para o moreno e lentamente se acalmou a ponto de se desculpar: - Sinto muito, 'ttebayo. Acho que você não esperava por isso, muito menos gostaria de algo assim vindo de mim. Mas eu…

Sasuke esforçava-se para processar tudo o que Naruto dizia, mas para juntar as peças e acreditar que possivelmente o outro estava… grávido… tornava-se difícil. Em meio ao aturdimento, vinha a esperança de que seus sentimentos pudessem ser correspondidos, ou a decepção do Jinchuuriki ter feito isso como um pretexto para obrigá-lo a desistir de sua vingança e voltar domesticado para Konoha.

No entanto, necessitava entender.

- Como isso é possível? – perguntou, mirando Naruto e negando a cabeça negativamente com desgosto. - Você é um garoto!

- Kyuubi. – foi tudo que o hospedeiro precisou dizer para que Sasuke fechasse a expressão com raiva e no segundo seguinte ativasse seu Sharingan e invadisse a mente do jovem a sua frente.

Surgindo em frente à jaula, encarou a besta com o semblante endurecido.

_- O que você fez com ele?_ – indagou, impassível, mas em um timbre de demanda.

Kyuubi escancarou a mandíbula e, debochado, falou:

_**- A possibilidade de satisfazer aos seus anseios.**_

- Mentira! – Sasuke rebateu, irritado.

_**- Você está duvidando da minha palavra, Uchiha? – **_Kyuubi rechaçou e vendo que o humano não se dava por satisfeito, ofereceu, mostrando o pequeno ponto de energia que fluía no interior de Naruto:_** - Tire a prova por si mesmo. Não sente as ondas de chakra que o filhote emite? Não as reconhece?**_

Sasuke olhou para aquele fluxo, mínimo, mas constante, que era envolvido por uma vertente intensa azulada e uma menos forte da cor do sol. A inspeção que fez foi o suficiente para que, internamente, se assustasse. Era impossível não identificar aquele padrão de energia. Havia o chakra de Naruto que protegia, que dava apoio para que crescesse, porém, a dominância azulada que determinava a fonte de seu poder era distinta e mais do que familiar.

Era impossível, só que a verdade estava bem diante de si e ela o incomodava ao mesmo tempo em que trazia ao seu peito uma euforia nunca antes sentida. Contudo, precisava se manter racional e foi como agiu.

_- Por que fez isso? –_ perguntou, incisivo.

_**- O porquê, você me pergunta? **_– o bijuu retorquiu com escárnio. - _**Porque eu podia e o meu hospedeiro queria.**_

_- Você não iria dar isso a ele se não buscasse algo em troca._ – Sasuke, prontamente, rebateu.

_**- Perspicaz, Uchiha, sempre perspicaz.**_ – disse após uma risada abafada. _**– Mas você tem que ponderar o que está em jogo aqui: findar esse ciclo de vingança interminável, ou se livrar dessas correntes que vem carregando e voltar para Konoha.**_

O moreno franziu o cenho, tomado pela certeza de que realmente a trapaça existia: uma forma de tentar convencê-lo a voltar para casa, isso era o que significava aquela gravidez para Naruto e, ainda assim, podia ver que havia um motivo secreto para Kyuubi ter dado ao loiro aquela condição.

_- Eu vou destruir Konoha. _– reafirmou, mesmo que sua convicção já não tivesse tanta força dentro de si.

_- Então vai destruir seu filho também? _– uma terceira voz, apática, mas não menos acusadora, se fez ouvida. - _Pois é lá que ele vai estar… otouto._

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Notas da Blanxe:**

Resposta dos reviews sem login:

**Gab!** – Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado da fic e do lemon! Obrigada por comentar e por estar acompanhando! Espero que tenha curtido essa atualização tb! Hugs, dear!

oOo

Vou usar um pouco desse espaço para explicar algumas coisas.

**Primeira explicação – Títulos das Fics...**

Algumas pessoas ficaram confusas sobre o significado dos nomes que dei às fics e até me questionaram o que estes queriam dizer...

**Reminiscência****  
**_sf_ (_lat reminiscentia_)** 1** A capacidade de reter (coisas) na memória.** 2** Lembrança quase apagada; vaga recordação.** 3** Impressão que fica de uma coisa que se leu.** 4** Aquilo que fica de memória.

*Bem, acho que o primeiro arco se baseou todo nisso: o passado que significou tanto e que só vivia na memória de todos, e que foi trazido à tona para que Hoshi pudesse tomar ciência dele também. No final, com a morte do Naruto, foi exatamente o que ficou. Apenas a reminiscência do que foi e o que viveu Naruto.

**Essência****  
**_sf_ (_lat essentia_) **1** Natureza íntima das coisas; aquilo que faz que uma coisa seja o que é, ou que lhe dá a aparência dominante; aquilo que constitui a natureza de um objeto.** 2** Existência no que ela tem de mais constitucional.** 3** Significação especial.** 4** Idéia principal.

*Acho que a definição fala por si própria. Esse arco que está sendo desenvolvido é a essência da reminiscência. É tudo o que formou a reminiscência. Sem a Essência - a origem, a causa principal – a Reminiscência não existiria.

oOo

**Em relação a quem fez sexo com Naruto no capítulo anterior.**

Eu realmente deixei no capítulo anterior – no lemon - muitas indicações de quem era, mas vou listar aqui algumas delas que justificam o que quis passar e que foram organizadas com a ajuda da minha amiga Karura Shinigami:

**1 – Naruto versus Naruto-kun** - Itachi tem por costume usar o sufixo kun para se referir a Naruto e não o nome puro, que seria uma forma utilizada para quem tem mais intimidade com a pessoa, no caso, Sasuke;

**2 – Cabelo **– No início do lemon, Naruto lambe a nuca do seme, Itachi tem cabelos longos, logo a tarefa de passar a língua na nuca do outro, se tornaria impossível se não fosse explicitado que Naruto afastou os cabelos, no caso, se o seme se tratasse de Itachi;

**3 – Altura** – Em relação ao adjetivo 'o maior'. Este foi usado por mim somente no intuito de evitar repetições da palavra 'moreno', afinal, Sasuke é mais alto que Naruto uns bons centímetros, logo, ele se torna 'maior' que Naruto (Sasuke tem 1.71 – Naruto tem 1.66 – Itachi tem 1.78);

**4 – A roupa** – Naruto lá pelo início da pornografia, passa a mão pelo tórax do moreno. Itachi usa roupa demais, enquanto Sasuke prefere o estilo 'mamãe sou forte' com aquele torso a mostra, logo, outra indicação de que não poderia ser o Itachi;

**5 – Personalidade** – Itachi é um cara apático e suas reações são elegantes e sutis, o que o diferenciaria completamente desse seme que se apresentou afoito e cheio de desejo pelo Naruto a ponto de machucá-lo tamanha a intensidade de sua libido. Relembrando o pequeno incidente no capítulo onde Sasuke criou uma ilusão para ter Naruto, creio que é notável a similaridade do instinto do Sasuke com o do moreno que possuiu o Naruto na concepção do Hoshi. Itachi e Sasuke têm personalidades e reações bem diferentes um do outro: enquanto Itachi se mostra discreto, Sasuke é mais agressivo;

**6 – Alvo** – Naruto quando sente a presença da pessoa, vai direto atrás desta, se referindo a mesma como alvo, presa, aquilo que ele queria alcançar. A única coisa que Naruto almejava como alvo era Sasuke e ele o identifica ao vê-lo e, sendo assim, se aproxima. Logo, se fosse o Itachi, ao vê-lo, Naruto não faria o mesmo;

Bem, se ainda houver qualquer dúvida a esse respeito ou algo que não concordem só comentar que esclareço, ok?

Agradecimentos à amiga Karura que deu um help na construção dessa listagem! Thanks, K!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Revisora: Andréia Kennen**

**Casal Principal: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama

**Aviso 1:** As partes em negrito e itálico indicam conversas internas dentro da mente de Naruto.

* * *

Você me ofereceu um meio  
de lavar meus repetidos erros e até os pecados que cometi…

(Hone – Tsukiko Amano)

-

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram. Aquela voz… Não podia ser verdade. Virou-se para trás e o que viu diante de si afirmou-se em sua mente como sendo humanamente impossível.

Aquele homem… estava morto. Tinha que estar! Buscou por todos os fatores racionais possíveis para justificar estar vendo-o ali, até que seus orbes se estreitaram e direcionaram-se novamente para a cela.

_- Esse é mais um de seus meios sujos de tentar me manipular?_ – questionou para Kyuubi e obtendo apenas uma risada debochada, irritou-se: _- Naruto e você estão mortos!_

A voz que lhe causava um estremecimento pelo corpo inteiro, tornou a falar:

_- Eu vou repetir, otouto: vai matar seu rebento por uma vingança que não deveria existir?_

Sasuke virou-se possesso na direção daquele homem e rosnou:

_- Pare de usar a imagem do meu irmão!_

O moreno de longos cabelos escuros manteve-se inerte, dedicando ao mais novo um olhar de puro descaso.

_- Eu encontrei o Naruto-kun pouco antes de nossa luta, Sasuke, e implantei nele __uma parte da minha consciência__._ – Itachi não se importou com a surpresa ou incredulidade que Sasuke expressava e continuou a explicar: _- Eu tinha que me precaver. O tolo estava determinado a salvá-lo de algo que você sequer queria ser salvo e eu descobri que havia essa pequena parte sua dentro dele. Não poderia permitir que você fosse controlado por Madara e destruísse tudo pelo que me sacrifiquei a proteger._

Estático, Sasuke continuava a buscar um meio de compreender aquilo, principalmente, o que o mais velho lhe confessava. A raiva que sentia por Itachi, retornava, mas, dessa vez, direcionada para a falta de consideração que o irmão mais velho tivera consigo ao assumir todo o peso de uma missão, sem sequer se importar com seus sentimentos e como ficaria aqueles anos todos vivendo sob um passado marcante, que nunca permitira que fosse verdadeiramente feliz.

_- Eu não pedi por sua proteção!_ – explodiu, frustrado.

_- E eu não me lembro de ter feito o mesmo para que você se engajasse nessa sua louca empreitada por vingança._ – Itachi rebateu, apaticamente.

Abalado pela acusação vinda do mais velho, Sasuke se retraiu. Seu irmão poderia não ter lhe pedido por vingança, mas aquele era o seu desejo; uma forma de expurgar toda a dor e ira que sentia por terem lhe tirado tudo. Prosseguia sem compreender a passividade de Itachi por toda a situação e isso indignava o mais novo.

_- Eles, Konoha, usaram você! Eles te manipularam!_

_- Assim como você foi manipulado por mim?_ – Itachi retorquiu e um sorriso de esguelha se formou em sua boca, ao ver Sasuke se contrair mais uma vez. _- Irônico, não? Depois veio Orochimaru, agora Madara e me pergunto… Aonde isso te levará, Sasuke?_

O Uchiha mais novo discernia muito bem que o caminho que seguia era completamente sem saída e, substancialmente, sem volta. Entretanto, relutava em compreender a motivação de seu irmão. Matar a própria família, sujeitar-se a viver como um marginal e, no final, morrer sem honra alguma. Tudo em nome da Vila da Folha, para manter uma paz frágil que vinha sendo quebrada de qualquer maneira.

_- Como pode não odiá-los?_ – indagou, confuso. _- Como os perdoa pelo que nos fizeram?!_

_- Ninguém me manipulou. Eu dei a vida para proteger aquilo que eu mais amava e você quer provar que foi tudo em vão._ – Itachi atestou, olhando seriamente para o irmão e apontou_: - O seu propósito é descabido e insano, e eu vou te provar o quanto._

Sasuke baqueou no instante em que tudo ao seu redor se distorceu e ao dar-se por si, já não estava mais na mente de Naruto.

Era ele, Sasuke Uchiha, no centro de uma Konoha devastada e tomada pelas chamas. O odor de carne humana queimada atingia-lhe fortemente o olfato, enquanto notava os prédios e as construções da Vila da Folha, vindo abaixo ao redor dele. Escutava, longinquamente, os choros vindo de várias direções, o sofrimento que emanava dos órfãos em meio à destruição, juntamente com os gritos desesperados de dor. Crianças de quem ele tirou tudo, que o fizeram lembrar, naquele momento, do quanto odiara Itachi por ter feito o mesmo consigo.

Todas as mortes, todo caos e sofrimento ao lugar que um dia chamara de lar, nitidamente haviam sido obras suas. Suas mãos pingavam sangue, mas não o seu; não estava machucado. A vingança que almejara com tanto ardor se concretizara, mas o sentimento que o assolava não era o que esperava.

Aos seus pés, Naruto jazia mortalmente ferido. Sua espada ainda se encontrava fincada no peito do loiro. A cena o fez dar um passo para trás; uma reação incomum para si, mas a angústia que arrebatou seu coração, o assustara. Sentiu um ímpeto de apressar-se e ajudá-lo, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era real. A boca ressecada e ensanguentada do ex-companheiro de time se moveram, formando uma única palavra que não foi vocalizada, porém, Sasuke conseguiu ler perfeitamente o que aqueles lábios lhe acusaram:

_- Assassino._

Uma simples constatação que o chocou violentamente. Seu título de vingador se tornaria nada mais do que uma desculpa para matar?

Seu semblante ganhou uma irritabilidade crescente, ao mesmo tempo em que toda a situação se desmanchou e viu-se de volta aonde sequer realmente deixara de estar.

_- Isso foi apenas uma ilusão_. – atestou para um Itachi que permanecia fitando-o passivo. _- Não va…_

_- Acha que seu futuro será diferente do que mostrei?_ – o mais velho interrompeu_. - Arrisque, pague para ver e perca tudo, otouto._

Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram, quando a imagem do irmão começou, lentamente, a se desintegrar.

_- Nii-san? – _chamou, confuso.

_- Essa é a última vez que nos vemos, Sasuke. – _Itachi avisou e antes de sumir completamente, aconselhou: -_ Pense._

Por um instante, Sasuke vacilou em sua resolução e tentou adiantar-se até Itachi, com o tolo intuito de não permitir que partisse, entretanto, tudo ao redor começou a estremecer e destoar, assim como passou a sentir um empuxo de uma força querendo expulsar-lhe dali.

_- O que está acontecendo? – _indagou mais para si mesmo, porém recebeu a resposta vinda da raposa de nove caudas.

_**- Meu hospedeiro chegou ao limite. **_– Sasuke olhou confuso para o demônio e este lhe lançou um riso de puro escárnio. - _**O que esperava? Ele lutou contra você; no estado em que está, a energia para sustentar seu pequeno capricho não é pouca.**_

Rápido demais, Itachi desapareceu, assim como sua presença foi expulsa da mente de Naruto a tempo de ver o mesmo perder a consciência. Observou o corpo do loiro colidir com o chão e, por um minuto inteiro, permaneceu ali parado, revolvendo a conversa que tivera com Kyuubi e Itachi, recordando-se em meio a tudo, que aquele garoto exaurido acolhia um filho seu.

Ele era mesmo louco a ponto de esquematizar um plano arriscado daqueles ou sua intenção limitava-se a querer agradá-lo?

Itachi não lhe solucionara essa questão, muito menos aquele demônio maldito que, para Sasuke, estava tramando algo por trás de tanta benevolência.

O que Naruto estava pensando quando cogitara e pedira para ser portador do herdeiro de sua linhagem?

Um Uchiha. Um seguimento para um clã que não mais existia.

Seu filho…

O fato de que Naruto carregava no ventre um Uchiha, o desarmava. Lembrava que o pequeno fora gerado a partir de um momento de descontrole, afinal, fora atiçado por Naruto naquele encontro um pouco antes de ir matar Itachi. Mas apesar da eloquência, seus sentimentos por Naruto existiam. Sempre quisera o loiro para si.

Desde que era uma criança, apaixonara-se por aquele garoto escandaloso e sorridente - ainda que na época não tivesse se dado conta disso - e essa paixão, apesar da distância, nunca se dissipara, jamais desaparecera, só se tornara mais intensa, mais febril.

Naquele dia, não pensou nos motivos de Naruto para tê-lo seduzido e tão desesperadamente, buscado fazer sexo consigo; novamente acreditou que poderia ser uma armação, que o Jinchuuriki tivesse se dado conta de sua fraqueza e que, conquistando-o, teria uma vantagem. Aproveitara-se do momento, fizera e marcara Naruto como seu, mas quando o ápice passou, forçou-se a seguir seu caminho, mesmo deixando para trás algo que o consumia tanto quanto o desejo por vingança.

Porém, jamais havia se esquecido de cada toque, de cada beijo, a sensação de estar dentro dele. Tudo fora impar, perfeito e insubstituível. A lembrança desse único momento ainda era vívida e levara consigo como se fosse seu maior tesouro, embora não deixasse de ser a prova maior de sua fraqueza. Por isso que eliminar Naruto traria à tona tudo o que necessitava para concluir seu intuito.

Mas agora - principalmente agora - mesmo que almejasse matar a única fonte de humanidade dentro de si, não teria coragem. Não quando este guardava algo tão precioso e inocente.

Era estranho imaginar que existia, realmente, uma parte sua crescendo dentro de Naruto, mas vira com seus próprios olhos, sentira a conexão que ambos mantinham através do chakra do pequeno. Queria abraçar aquela nova situação, contudo, não sabia se seria capaz de esquecer seu intento de se vingar. Itachi poderia não ressentir, dizer que fizera tudo muito consciente, porém, Sasuke achava impossível relevar e viver como se nada houvesse acontecido, ainda mais em Konoha.

Precisava pensar – nisso Itachi tinha razão.

- Sasuke? – escutou a voz serena de Juugo chamar seu nome.

Sasuke escutou a aproximação dos passos de seus companheiros de time, porém, permaneceu concentrado em seus pensamentos e fitando o rosto desacordado de Naruto.

- Caramba, você matou o nove caudas? – Suigetsu exaltou-se e, após um muxoxo, alertou: - Madara não vai ficar nada feliz.

- Ele não está morto, idiota! – estressou-se Karin, dando um tapa na nuca do espadachim, fazendo com que o mesmo se encolhesse de dor.

- E como eu ia saber, mocreia? – Suigetsu reclamou, acariciando a parte molestada de sua nuca e apontou para o loiro de semblante pálido caído no chão: - Olha só pra ele, ta parecendo um defunto.

Juugo observou seu líder e percebeu que existia algo de incomum em seu comportamento e no jeito que o mesmo fitava o Jinchuuriki. Pode perceber o debate interno que os olhos ônix travavam enquanto estes encaravam o garoto desacordado e, por isso, viu-se na obrigação de perguntar, já prevendo que a resposta que receberia, mudaria o destino de todos ali.

- Sasuke, vai levá-lo para a Akatsuki?

- Minha intenção nunca foi ajudar a Akatsuki. – Sasuke determinou, com a voz monótona. -Minha vingança é o único objetivo quem me fez aliar à organização. Mas, a partir de agora, vou agir sozinho, sem interferências ou demandas de terceiros.

- Sasuke? – Karin chamou, preocupada. - O que pensa em fazer?

- Não preciso mais de vocês. – o jovem de cabelos negros definiu prontamente, movendo-se finalmente e se aproximando do corpo de Naruto.

As palavras de Sasuke surpreenderam Karin e Suigetsu, porém, não a Juugo. O fato de um dia serem descartados, sempre estivera bem claro na concepção do jovem mais alto do grupo Taka. O Uchiha era alguém desprovido de laços e só fazia aquilo que o agradava ou lhe traria alguma vantagem. Mesmo não sendo uma das melhores pessoas do mundo, Juugo continuava a simpatizar com a gana de Sasuke em alcançar seus objetivos a qualquer preço. Apesar de tudo, Sasuke o havia ajudado, intencionalmente ou não, lhe trouxera de volta a sanidade que já perdera as esperanças de recuperar.

Mas ao contrário de si, Karin era alguém que não pensava da mesma forma, assim como estava cega ao não enxergar que para Sasuke, eles não passavam de meros degraus os quais foram usados como caminho para atingir o ponto em que queria.

- Quê??! Como assim? – a ruiva esbravejou, indignada ao ver o moreno pegar o loiro nos braços. - A gente 'tava dando um duro danado pra te ajudar e agora nos dispensa como se fossemos lixo?

Sasuke, num primeiro momento se manteve em silêncio. Nivelou o peso de Naruto em seus braços e soergueu-se amparando a cabeça do loiro em seu ombro, porém, antes de dar o primeiro passo em direção à saída do desfiladeiro, replicou:

- A utilidade que via em cada um de vocês acabou. Podem se considerar lixo, então.

Juugo sorriu levemente, enquanto Suigetsu e Karin mal podiam acreditar no que haviam acabado de ouvir de seu líder. Era ultrajante, mesmo assim, o mais alto não permitiu que nenhum dos dois companheiros fosse atrás de Sasuke. O caminho que o moreno escolhera seguir sozinho, não os incluía, logo, o melhor que tinham a fazer, era acatar. Chegara a hora de cada um deles viver seu próprio destino, uma vida nova cuja possibilidade só adquiriram graças ao jovem Uchiha.

oOo

Kotetsu foi o primeiro a se sobressaltar e rapidamente enviar o alerta. Assustado, Izumo deixou o posto, sendo seguido pelo companheiro.

Não, em momento algum, durante todo o tempo que faziam a vigília na entrada da vila, sonharam com uma visão como aquela. Na verdade, sequer poderiam chamar algo daquele porte de sonho, mas sim de pesadelo.

Adiantaram-se e interpuseram-se na passagem. Resguardados, observaram a expressão indiferente e, ao mesmo tempo, prepotente do moreno. Preocuparam-se com aquele que ele vinha trazendo nos braços e que parecia ferido e, porque não dizer doente, devido à palidez que apresentava.

Era de conhecimento geral que Naruto continuara a busca por Sasuke, mesmo depois de todo grupo empenhando na missão, ter retornado. O risco assumido pelo loiro fora grande, ainda mais após os boatos de que o Uchiha havia destruído Orochimaru e matado Itachi. Mas, pelo visto, o encontro entre os dois ocorrera e não nos melhores termos.

Assim como Naruto estava machucado, Sasuke mostrava sinais de que a luta, para ele, também não fora fácil. Isso era justamente o que Kotetsu e Izumo temiam. Se Naruto não fora capaz de superar Sasuke em combate, quem mais seria? E se tivessem que confrontá-lo para proteger Konoha ou, até mesmo, ajudar Naruto?

Ambos os ninjas ficaram aliviados ao ouvir a voz imperiosa de sua Hokage. O aviso fora respondido mais rápido do que poderiam imaginar.

- Uchiha! – Tsunade chamou, surgindo juntamente com Kakashi, Shizune, Yamato e Sai.

A loira olhava firmemente para o moreno, mas os punhos se fecharam ao ver o loiro, que no momento parecia tão frágil, nos braços do inimigo.

- Ele precisa de cuidados. – Sasuke limitou-se a dizer, sem expressar qualquer alteração em seu semblante.

Kakashi foi quem ousou a dar o primeiro passo na direção de seu ex-discípulo. Estava profundamente desconfiado, mas ainda assim, queria tirar Naruto de Sasuke e checar se estava tudo bem mesmo. Não desviou os olhos do mais novo, nem por um segundo, mas surpreendeu-se quando Sasuke somente rendeu o corpo do loiro para si, permitindo que o acomodasse em seus próprios braços.

- Eu vou levá-lo para o hospital. – Kakashi anunciou, desaparecendo logo em seguida com Naruto.

Tsunade também não sabia o que esperar do garoto diante de si. Ele parecia tranquilo e, ao mesmo tempo, compenetrado. Sua missão, como Hokage, era prendê-lo como o ninja desertor que Sasuke era. Todavia, queria entender qual a verdadeira motivação do adolescente.

- Você vai resistir à prisão, Uchiha? – perguntou, querendo ganhar qualquer tipo de reação do mais novo. Porém, passaram-se bons segundos e ele apena a encarava, de um modo inexpressivo, o que a enervou.

No caminho que seguiu, deixando o desfiladeiro para trás e levando consigo o corpo de Naruto nos braços, Sasuke contrabalanceou as opções que tinha, chegando à conclusão que precisava satisfazer seus anseios, todos eles, sem abrir mão de nenhum.

- Estou me entregando. – foi a resposta dada por Sasuke e que fez os olhos amendoados da Godaime se esbugalharem, assim, como dos demais que acompanhavam o desfecho daquela ocorrência.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

Respostas dos Reviews sem email:

Gab! - O Naruto sofreu, mas acredito que o sofrimento do Sasuke nao seja menor... Acredito que sejam tipos de dor bem diferentes, mas não menos intensas... ohohoho... Não, nao era o bebê falando, mas já tah descrito aqui no cap... O plano do Kyuu é bem simples, mas depois, quando for revelado, me confirma se era o mesmo que você havia pensado, sim?... Obrigada por comentar!

hina-kun - Fico contente em saber que está gostando da continuação! Realmente esse arco é pra descrever tudo o que ocorreu no passado, pra dar um melhor entendimento de como os personagens se sentiam e também para solucionar algumas dúvidas que ficaram em Reminiscência de modo mais real... Sobre a sua pergunta, sim, será mostrado o Sasuke cuidando do Hoshi depois da morte do Naruto... tee-hee... Espero que goste dos proximos capitulos e muito obrigada por comentar!

Aos demais, creio ter respondido a todos pelo email, mas mesmo assim, agradeço novamente pelo incentivo que me dão...


	6. Capítulo 5

**Autora: Blanxe**

**Revisora: Andréia Kennen**

**Casal Principal: **Sasuke + Naruto

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Drama

**Aviso:** As partes em negrito e itálico indicam conversas internas dentro da mente de Naruto.

* * *

-

Abrace-me docemente, dolorosamente, puramente  
Leve embora tudo aquilo que transborda de mim...

(Tsukiko Amano - Love Dealer)

-

Naruto despertou desorientado. Sua mente estava nublada e, sequer conseguia situar-se direito. Constatou, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, que não estava bem. Seu corpo parecia cansado demais para quem estivera dormindo e identificou, também, uma leve tonteira que beirava seus sentidos e que mostrou a sua força quando tentou olhar ao redor e definir onde estava. Não reconheceu prontamente, o local onde se encontrava, mas a voz suave de Sakura devolveu-lhe a serenidade no momento em que chamou por seu nome.

- Naruto?

Ela estava ali, perto de seu leito, assim que notou que estava despertando. Naruto sentiu-se acalentado quando o calor da mão delicada se fez presente na sua. Ele olhou para o semblante cansado da garota de cabelos rosa, estranhando que aquele rosto bonito estivesse marcado por profundas olheiras. Os orbes verdes brilhavam numa mistura contraditória de preocupação e alívio, o que deixou o loiro ainda mais confuso.

- Sakura-chan… - ele sussurrou, pigarreando ao notar a voz falhar. Imediatamente, a amiga ofereceu-lhe um copo de água, o qual ele aceitou e, com o timbre mais limpo e a garganta ressecada aliviada, ele questionou: - Não estou em casa?

- Está no hospital. – ela informou amenamente e, emocionada, confessou: - Fiquei tão preocupada.

Tirando o cansaço e a tonteira que desaparecia aos poucos, Naruto sentia um repuxar no braço e em outras partes de seu corpo dolorido, mas em sua breve inspeção, podia garantir que não havia nada de muito grave consigo.

- Eu estou bem, eu acho. – tranquilizou a amiga e indagou: - Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Você conseguiu, Naruto. – ela sorriu para o loiro; um sorriso que Naruto jamais vira mais belo ou pleno, e concluiu: - Você trouxe o Sasuke-kun de volta!

As palavras demoraram a serem assimiladas pelo jinchuuriki. Lentamente, sua mente fragmentava os cacos de suas lembranças embaralhadas, formando o quebra-cabeças. Recordou-se das partes mais importantes: da luta, da conversa, do abraço, da confissão e da escuridão. Queria saber o motivo de estar no hospital, precisava falar com Kyuubi e certificar-se que estava tudo bem com a vida que carregava dentro de si. Necessitava de muitas coisas, mas no momento, estava impossibilitado de alcançar a maior parte desses desejos. Porém, como prioridade, buscou discretamente dentro de si a pequena fonte de energia que aprendera a identificar como sendo seu filho e sorriu bobamente ao constatar que estava lá, seguro como deveria ser.

- Sasuke… de volta? – Naruto perguntou, ainda distraído com o sentimento de contentamento que o invadia por sentir que o futuro bebê estava bem.

- Sim! – Sakura confirmou, empolgada. - Você está desacordado há três dias. Pelo que soubemos, Sasuke-kun e você lutaram. Foi ele quem te trouxe até aqui e depois se rendeu.

A notícia ao mesmo tempo em que enchia Naruto de felicidade, também o deixava inseguro. Sasuke parecera tão certo… tão determinado em destruir Konoha, de não permitir que interferissem na vingança. Repentinamente, saber que ele havia simplesmente se rendido, causava uma desconfiança em Naruto. Aquilo não se parecia nada com uma atitude que Sasuke tomaria, mas a quem ele queria enganar: tinha a consciência de que há muito não conhecia mais o melhor amigo. Queria acreditar que a descoberta de que teria um filho, o tivesse motivado a desistir da loucura de destruir Konoha, porém, a reação do moreno, quando contara sobre o bebê que geraram, não condizia com tal decisão. Sasuke aparentara tudo, menos estar feliz ou concordar com aquela gravidez inesperada, pelo contrário, demonstrara sua pronta indignação e até repúdio.

- E onde ele está? – quis saber, causando uma mudança no rosto do amiga, que passou de satisfeito para consternado.

- Está preso e vai passar por um julgamento. – Sakura contou.

- O quê?! – o loiro soergueu o corpo repentinamente, apenas para ser empurrado a se deitar de volta no leito, por Sakura, que o segurou no lugar e esbravejou, olhando irritada e diretamente em seus olhos azuis.

- Fique deitado, imbecil! Já não basta o susto que deu na gente quando voltou desacordado e ninguém sabia o que tinha de errado com você?!

Naruto engoliu em seco, mas manteve os olhos presos aos verdes da amiga. Um temor havia instalado em seu âmago: e se houvessem descoberto sobre sua condição? Como seria tratado por estar, mais uma vez, trazendo dentro de si algo incomum? Precisava lidar com a possibilidade de não ser compreendido, de ter seu filho taxado de abominação ou monstruosidade, como o próprio Sasuke o chamara antes de descobrir sobre a existência do bebê dentro de si.

- Vocês sabem, agora? – inquiriu, receoso.

Sakura desfez o olhar endurecido e fitou o loiro serenamente, mas se afastou e desviou a conversa para outro foco.

- Tsunade ordenou que você ficasse de repouso e que comesse apropriadamente. Isso é o que dá ficar se entupindo de ramem invés de comida decente.

- Mas… - Naruto tentou argumentar com a intenção de descobrir de Sakura se o segredo já era de conhecimento dela e da Godaime, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Até essa sua anemia sumir, está sob meus cuidados e você não quer me deixar irritada, quer, Naruto? – Sakura perguntou, deixando a ameaça implícita em seu timbre forçado, bem como através de seu sorriso displicente.

- Calma, Sakura-chan, eu já entendi. – Naruto riu nervosamente, recordando-se pela enésima vez que irritar a garota provara ser uma péssima ideia desde que ela terminara o treinamento com Tsunade. Assumindo mais uma vez um semblante centrado, ele quis saber: - Você foi ver o teme?

- Ainda não. – ela confessou, decepcionada. - Ninguém pode sequer se aproximar de onde o estão mantendo preso. Ordens da Godaime. Mas já estou imensamente feliz por ele estar de volta. – o sorriso de Sakura voltou a brilhar, trazendo conforto ao coração do loiro e também um sentimento ruim, principalmente, quando ela o abraçou e agradeceu: - Obrigada, Naruto, obrigada por ter cumprido com a promessa.

Em sua mente, mais um dos detalhes que não levara em consideração ao se apaixonar por Sasuke e gerar um filho dele: Sakura ainda amava o Uchiha. Como iria contar a ela sobre sua atual situação - se é que ela já não sabia – e confessar que Sasuke era o responsável pela mesma? Como iria suportar fazê-la sofrer quando prometera trazer o moreno de volta, justamente, para ela?

Amaldiçoava sua própria estupidez, mentalmente, vezes e mais vezes. Egoísta, fraco, burro! Deixara tanto passar por si de forma irrelevante, que agora entrava em desespero por não saber como lidar com tudo.

_**- Essa vaca sabe que não tem chance alguma com o Uchiha. **_– Kyuubi sussurrou em sua mente, assim que Sakura deixou o quarto para informar para a quinta Hokage sobre seu despertar.

_- Pare de falar assim da Sakura-chan! – _Naruto retorquiu possesso, mas tranquilo, por ouvir o demônio depois de tanto tempo_. - Ela não merece isso, Kyuu. Eu fui…_

_**- Esperto, moleque**__. – Kyuubi o corrigiu antes mesmo que dissesse o que verdadeiramente pensava.__** - Você foi esperto. A sua promessa foi cumprida e a garota nunca teve chances com ele. Humana estúpida… Ela sabia disso.**_

Ignorando mais uma ofensa da raposa em relação a sua amiga, Naruto transpareceu sua insegurança, tentando argumentar a possibilidade de em um futuro mais calmo, sem o peso das lutas e confusões sentimentais, em que Sakura pudesse vir a amolecer o coração de Sasuke.

_- Mas e se o Sasuke enxergá-la da maneira…_

_**- Não vai. **__– Kyuubi grunhiu. -__** Humano idiota, nós já passamos por essa conversa, mas quando vai compreender que a liga que o Uchiha joga é a mesma que a dela?**_

_- Kyuu, eu sinto que fiz tudo errado. _– Naruto confessou exasperado.

_**- Oh, drama! E eu pensando que o rei da autocomiseração era o herdeiro do clã maldito.**_

Quando o demônio nada mais falou, Naruto estranhou e chamou por ele:

_- Kyuu?_

_**- Me deixe em paz. **__– a raposa de nove caudas ordenou.__** - Essa sua lamuria já me irritou.**_

Naruto suspirou. Kyuubi tinha razão em criticá-lo por sua postura, entretanto, não podia simplesmente ignorar tudo ao seu redor e ver o que acontecia consigo como algo normal. Muito menos tomar como garantidos os sentimentos de Sasuke, quando sequer haviam conversado direito…

Isso! – o loiro arregalou os olhos, tomado pela ideia de iniciar o processo de reparo de toda aquela confusão e o primeiro passo, logicamente, só poderia começar com Sasuke. Se conseguisse conversar e descobrir as motivações dele em se entregar e quem sabe arrancar dele seus verdadeiros sentimentos, Naruto seria capaz de criar uma perspectiva para ajeitar seus problemas.

- Ficar preso a essa cama quando o teme está de volta? – Naruto murmurou para o quarto vazio, enquanto jogava para o lado o lençol que cobria seu corpo e cuidadosamente, pulava da cama, ignorando a dor que protestava em si. - Nem em sonhos, 'ttebayo!

oOo

Era noite e Sasuke entediava-se deitado no catre daquela sala, totalmente fechada, na qual o mantinham trancado. Por fora, ele era o retrato da indiferença, mas por dentro, se contraia em uma impaciência agonizante que nada mais era do que o reflexo de estar trancafiado ali há três dias e não obter nenhuma notícia sobre Naruto. Em pensar que em tão pouco tempo queria matá-lo e agora ansiava para saber se ele estava bem. Não recebera nenhuma visita desde que se rendera, ninguém se pronunciava e ele jamais iria perguntar a um dos carcereiros sobre as condições do loiro: seu orgulho não permitia pedir favores ou se humilhar a esse ponto.

Ainda assim, preocupar-se vinha se tornando uma distração incomoda. No fundo, sabia que ele estava em boas mãos e bem; tinha que estar, afinal, na luta que travaram, não havia se machucado muito e o próprio demônio de nove caudas falara que o desmaio se devia pela falta de energia que vinha sendo consumida pelo bebê.

O pequeno também era algo que passara ser constante em sua mente naqueles dias. A recordação da sensação de sentir o ínfimo chakra que se abrigava dentro do Naruto, sempre trazia um inconsciente sorriso ao canto dos lábios do moreno. Já assimilara que fora capaz de gerar uma vida no loiro e que futuramente seria pai. O que mais lhe agradava na possibilidade era que poderia formar uma família e restabelecer o seu clã com a pessoa por quem sabia ser, inegavelmente, apaixonado. Mesmo que ainda não soubesse com certeza os motivos de Naruto para ter pedido tal milagre para o demônio, jamais permitiria que ele escapasse de si agora.

A sala em que estava preso, fora especificamente preparada com selos que reprimiam seu chakra. Os tolos de Konoha ainda temiam que mudasse de pensamento e tentasse escapar. Por essa falta de poder que os selos causavam, foi incapaz de notar o movimento do lado de fora, até que a porta se abriu e por ela entrou, ninguém menos, o maior motivo de seu desassossego.

Ficou estático por um momento, apenas fitando o outro encostar a porta atrás de si, mas logo se levantou, sentando-se e tomando nota dos trajes hospitalares que Naruto ainda utilizava. Sem precisar de muito esforço, Sasuke deduziu que o afobado fugira dos cuidados médicos para procurá-lo.

Mesmo assim, indagou:

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Naruto o olhou enfezado e gesticulou:

- O que parece que estou fazendo aqui, teme? Um piquenique?

Motivado por sua ânsia de estar perto do loiro, Sasuke ficou de pé, caminhando na direção dele, que deu um passo para trás quando chegou perto demais.

- Deveria estar no hospital nessa sua… - fez uma breve pausa, procurando uma palavra que tivesse um efeito menos agressivo e concluiu: - condição.

- Eu estou bem, 'ttebayo, não sou uma mocinha, então, não me trate como uma! – Naruto criticou.

Sasuke via pelo elevar de voz do menor que ele estava mais do que bem, apesar do braço enfaixado e hematomas espalhados pelo corpo. Por um segundo, o arrependimento o corroeu por ter sido ele o responsável por marcar a pele bronzeada do outro garoto, mas esse sentimento não durou muito tempo, pois outra dúvida assolou sua mente:

- Como conseguiu entrar aqui?

Naruto coçou a ponta do nariz e orgulhoso de si mesmo explanou:

- Coloquei todo mundo aqui pra dormir. – o sorriso abriu-se e o coração de Sasuke falhou uma batida. – Quando eles acordarem, nem vão saber que estive aqui.

Sasuke nada mais disse, pego pela necessidade de ficar admirando o semblante do mais novo. Durante o caminho de volta à Konoha, enquanto o trazia nos braços, o moreno aproveitou cada segundo para memorizar cada traço do rosto que adquirira traços mais adultos, mas que continuavam com uma jovialidade cativante. Por mais tempo que perdesse cultuando aquele sorriso, aqueles traços singulares e perfeitos, sempre sentia que não era o bastante.

Devido ao seu silêncio e olhar intenso, Naruto perdeu o sorriso e, um pouco mais sério, abordou incerto:

- Você mudou de ideia? Isso é real, teme?

- O que acha? – Sasuke retorquiu, sabendo que não era a resposta que Naruto desejava ouvir, mas se dando o prazer de implicar com a ingenuidade dele.

- Idiota, eu estou perguntando! – Naruto perdeu a paciência, novamente. - Se eu achasse alguma coisa não…

Pegando o menor desprevenido, o moreno adiantou-se e, com uma das mãos o segurou pelo ombro, o pressionando contra a porta atrás dele. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e Sasuke viu a duvida passar rapidamente por eles. Naruto não sabia se reagia para se defender ou esperava para ver o que significava aquele avanço.

Satisfeito por ter conseguido a proximidade que necessitava, Sasuke deslizou a mão por debaixo do traje hospitalar e sorriu ao ver o rubor e desconcerto no rosto do loiro, mas, mesmo que sua lascívia imperasse, Sasuke tinha outra intenção naquele momento. A palma de sua mão tocou o ventre do loiro e ali permaneceu. Mesmo que os selos da sala houvessem cortado seus poderes, ainda podia focalizar e encontrar o chakra dentro de Naruto. Conteve um sorriso que ameaçou adornar-lhe os lábios quando foi capaz de sentir, novamente, a energia do filho dentro do corpo da pessoa que tanto amava.

A criança estava bem e seu chakra mais firme e intenso do que a primeira vez que o sentira.

- Qual a sua intenção em pedir um favor desse porte para a raposa de nove caudas? – Sasuke perguntou, olhando inexpressivo e diretamente para os orbes azuis, enquanto passava a alisar a área externa onde seu pequeno descansava. - Queria mesmo me manipular?

- E-eu… - Naruto gaguejou, ficando ainda mais vermelho com a atitude do moreno em acariciar-lhe o ventre, e tentou disfarçar sua inibição xingando e contrariando a questão que fora levantada: - Bastardo! Eu não preciso manipular ninguém!

- Então, qual o seu motivo, Naruto? – insistiu Sasuke, olhando de perto as reações do menor, medindo se suas palavras faltariam com a verdade.

- Eu não pensei muito bem, sabe? – Naruto riu, por um segundo esquecendo-se da proximidade e daquela mão que lhe afagava a pele, ainda plana, de seu abdômen. – Eu fui egoísta, não planejei, só contei com o que sen…

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha quando Naruto se deteve em sua explicação. Percebeu que daquelas palavras poderiam vir a surgir uma declaração e, por mais paciente que fosse, a possibilidade de ser correspondido aumentava sua ansiedade de ouvir uma confissão vinda daqueles lábios, os quais sentia mais vontade do que nunca de beijar e sentir o gosto novamente.

- Com o que contava, dobe? – indagou, com a voz em demanda.

Naruto se remexeu, incomodado, e segurou firme o pulso do moreno, afastando-a mão de seu ventre e empurrando Sasuke para longe de si.

- Pare com isso, é constrangedor! – ordenou, olhando irritadiço para o outro.

Ficando tão irritado quanto o loiro, por este ter lhe privado de continuar sentindo o filho, Sasuke retorquiu, deixando que sua máscara de indiferença ruísse um pouco:

- Você não teve vergonha quando me seduziu.

- Não foi culpa minha, teme! – Naruto gritou na direção do moreno. - Foi um maldito cio que o Kyuu sequer me avisou que existiria!

Um cio? Das coisas mais loucas que vinha enfrentando desde que Naruto o bombardeara com a notícia de que estava esperando um filho seu, essa era uma das mais perturbadoras. Isso fazia com que seu pensamento retornasse para Kyuubi. A raposa nunca tivera a intenção de informar ao hospedeiro sobre o cio, pois assim, Naruto poderia arrumar uma forma de evitar qualquer descontrole de sua libido, mas Sasuke sabia que ainda estava no escuro em relação ao que Kyuubi realmente esperava com tudo aquilo. Infelizmente, não podia, por causa do selamento da sala, invadir a mente de Naruto e forçar a raposa a confessar o que pretendia, por isso, somente acusou:

- Ele te manipulou.

- Não! Eu queria voc… - imediatamente, Naruto tampou a boca com as mãos, com o desespero nítido nos olhos arregalados, mas já era tarde, pois a confissão, mesmo incompleta, escapulira de seus lábios e o entendimento via-se na malícia existente nas esferas negras do jovem diante de si.

Sasuke tornou a se aproximar e, tocando as mãos com que Naruto cobrira os lábios, o fez abaixá-las, motivando o loiro a continuar, mesmo envergonhado pelo lapso, a sua defesa em relação ao 'presente' concedido por Kyuubi.

- Ele não me obrigou a nada. – Naruto afirmou, desviando os olhos para o chão. - Kyuu ofereceu uma vantagem, se eu quisesse ter uma chance com você. Eu não planejei nada disso. Só pensei que se um dia, quando o trouxesse de volta, tivesse um meio de dar uma das coisas que você almejava, que eu teria alguma chance.

- Uma vez dobe, sempre dobe. – Sasuke ironizou, fazendo Naruto rir.

- É, dessa vez, acho que tenho que te dar razão… - o loiro conteve a risada e, sem graça, contou: - Kyuu disse que vou ter que parar as missões como ninja se quiser manter o… você sabe… - vacilou por um instante, sem saber, repentinamente, como nomearia o bebê, sem irritar o moreno.

- Nosso filho. – Sasuke respondeu pelo outro, vendo a surpresa nos olhos azuis, mas logo o sorriso terno, subitamente, iluminar o rosto dele.

- É… - Naruto confirmou, aquecido internamente pela aceitação do moreno.

Sasuke via-se pleno com a ciência de que Naruto realmente estava envolvido por si a ponto de aceitar uma proposta perigosa vindo de um ser como Kyuubi. Não sabia se futuramente iria agradecer aquele demônio ou querer destruí-lo, dependendo de qual fosse o plano que este arquitetara ao fazer Naruto ser capaz de engravidar. Porém, primordialmente, tinha que executar seu próprio esquema. Se para Kyuubi fora fácil convencer Naruto a agir conforme sua manipulação, Sasuke tinha certeza que poderia conseguir o mesmo.

- Eu quero a sua ajuda. – atestou, vendo Naruto franzir o cenho.

Sasuke, então, tocou o rosto do loiro, encurralando-o contra a porta novamente, e demandou:

- Prometa que vai fazer exatamente o que eu disser.

Confuso, Naruto negou com a cabeça, sem saber o que esperar daquele repentino pedido vindo justamente de Sasuke.

- Não posso. – disse, mais uma vez sentindo-se incomodado com aquela proximidade. - Nem sei o que envolve essa promessa.

- Eu voltei. – Sasuke alegou, acariciando os três riscos de uma das bochechas do loiro. - Você deu a entender que faria de tudo pra me ter de volta. Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda agora.

- Quem é o manipulador aqui, afinal, bastardo? – o menor acusou, mostrando a raiva que começava a consumi-lo, no rosto enfezado.

O moreno cedeu ao desejo que já lhe impulsionava anteriormente e desceu a boca até a do loiro. O choque de Naruto foi percebido por Sasuke através da inércia e tensão que aplacou o mais novo, mas nem isso o deteve. Em sua mente, Naruto era seu; depois do que ocorrera e agora com sua semente dentro dele, o jinchuuriki lhe pertencia. Sendo assim, aprofundou o beijo e, de forma possessiva, pressionou o corpo de Naruto com o seu, contra a porta, enquanto invadia a boca do loiro com a língua.

Sasuke podia imaginar-se reafirmando sua posse bem ali, dentro daquela sala. Essas imagens imediatamente ganharam uma reação positiva em seu baixo ventre; reação esta que teve que conter, pois primeiro, precisava de seu dobe cem por cento ao seu lado para garantir que nada atrapalhasse seus planos.

- Eu também quero você, dobe. – Sasuke murmurou em meio ao beijo, assim que sentiu Naruto se entregar ao contato. – Mas, enquanto não resolver essa pendência, não vou conseguir ficar em paz.

- Teme, você não está pensando ainda em destruir Konoha, está? – Naruto questionou, envolvendo o pescoço do mais alto ao sentir as pernas bambas, enquanto o outro friccionava a ereção contra a sua recém formada.

- Não. – Sasuke replicou, começando a perder o senso de coerência, abaixando a boca até o pescoço do loiro, sugando o local e se arrepiando ao escutar o gemido de Naruto. - Desisti de destruir a vila por você. – sussurrou no ouvido do jinchuuriki, com os instintos gritando para rasgar de uma vez aquele traje que outro vestia e que se danassem os propósitos, naquele momento.

Naruto desconhecia completamente o poder que tinha sobre ele e Sasuke esperava que jamais tomasse real conhecimento, pois isso seria dar ao loiro uma forma de controlá-lo, mais do que já se sentia dominado. Pensou que aquele sentimento que somente Naruto fora capaz de despertar em si, não tivesse como piorar, ficar mais intenso, ou sobrepujar sua sanidade, entretanto, percebia que a cada novo contato, aquele garoto roubava mais um pouco de sua alma.

- Diga que vai me ajudar. – insistiu, uma última vez, escutando o ofegar do loiro quando adentrou a mão por debaixo da veste hospitalar e segurou o membro intumescido entre seus dedos.

- Tudo bem. – Naruto concordou, fazendo com que Sasuke imediatamente parasse qualquer avanço sobre si.

O moreno tomou o rosto do menor entre ambas as mãos, fazendo com que a atenção de Naruto focasse apenas em si e exigiu:

- Prometa.

Naruto não vacilou e fitando os olhos negros, fez o que lhe fora demandado:

- Eu prometo.

A boca foi coberta pela do moreno e sua vontade foi submetida aos desejos dele. Entre gemidos, Sasuke tomou seu corpo pela segunda vez e Naruto, no momento do ápice, soube que seu coração não poderia ser de mais ninguém, além do Uchiha.

oOo

Continua…

* * *

Respostas dos reviews sem email:

Gab! - Itachi apareceu sim, mas ainda não foi capaz de salvar o mundo do caos e da destruição, ou pelo menos do Sasuke... ohohohoh... Sobre o Juugo, eu nunca gostei mt dele no anime/mangá, ele sempre me pareceu mt alienado, mas depois de escrever esse trecho com ele, passei a simpatizar um pouquinho... Espero que tenha gostado de mais esse cap, Gab!... Obrigada por comentar!


	7. Capítulo 6

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisora: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru  
Gênero: Yaoi, Romance, Angst, MPREG, tragédia  
Aviso: Trechos em itálico e negrito indicam falas internas entre Kyuubi e Naruto.

* * *

Eu começarei a gostar das mudanças do presente,  
Mais do que o passado que carrego em meu bolso.  
(Tsukiko Amano – Idea)

-

Naruto deixou Sasuke antes que os guardas acordassem. Rumou, rapidamente, de volta ao hospital, aonde havia deixado um bushin fingindo estar dormindo para poder enganar Sakura ou quem quer que viesse checá-lo.

Sorria enquanto fazia o caminho; um sorriso bobo – alegre – de quem havia ganhado mais do que satisfação corporal. Em seu peito batia um coração totalmente inflado daquele sentimento cuja denominação mundana era muito parca para defini-lo.

Sasuke dissera que também o queria; correspondia e mostrara-se tranquilo em relação ao bebê. Lembrou-se de como ele tocara sua barriga e sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Tome vergonha, 'ttebayo! – criticou-se, dando tapinhas na própria face para afastar o rubor. – Depois acha ruim que o teme te trate como uma garota.

Mas não conseguia evitar e, muito menos, fazer com que aquele sorriso desaparecesse de seus lábios. Afinal, Sasuke, após três longos anos, estava em casa e, dessa vez, para ficar. Por ele.

O que mais poderia pedir?

- Umas tigelas de ramem… - murmurou, levando a mão ao estômago ao ouvi-lo roncar alto. – Umas não… Várias! Dattebayo, ai que fome…

Infelizmente, não podia ficar zanzando por Konoha para encher sua barriga no Ichikaru, pois entregaria sua escapada, depois. Pediria para Sakura ou a vovó Tsunade para lhe conseguir comida… mas não aquela gororoba que serviam no hospital.

Quando entrou no quarto escuro, pela janela, deu uma risadinha por ver, mesmo na penumbra, a forma que seu bushin fazia em baixo do lençol, enquanto fingia dormir. Estava tudo tranqüilo, da mesma maneira que deixara antes da escapulida para ver Sasuke.

Entretanto, assim que deu o primeiro passo em direção à cama, as luzes do quarto se acenderam, revelando perto da porta: uma Sakura frustrada, Tsunade com uma expressão de poucos amigos; e Sai, que tinha um sorriso parvo na boca, enquanto segurava o bushin de Naruto.

O loiro olhou para o quarto iluminado e notou que na cama só havia travesseiros que foram cobertos por um lençol. Encolheu-se, ao escutar seu nome ser silabado num grunhido pela Godaime, enquanto a mesma socava - com um movimento brusco do braço -, a cara do bushin ao seu lado, fazendo-o se desintegrar.

- Na-ru-to!

- Baa-chan, Sakura-chan, - o jinchuuriki riu nervosamente. – eu posso explicar.

- Acho que se você ficar calado irá ganhar mais, Naruto-kun. – Sai aconselhou.

- Cala a boca, Sai! – esbravejou Sakura para o companheiro de time, olhando irritada para o loiro. – Eu dou as costas por um instante e você some achando que ia nos enganar com esse bushin?!

Naruto tentou encontrar rapidamente uma desculpa para se livrar sem denunciar onde estivera, e a única ideia que lhe surgiu na mente, foi a que usou.

- Sakura-chan, eu 'tava com fome e fui catar algo pra comer. Nada de mais. – Naruto viu uma veia saltar na têmpora da amiga, desconfiando assim, que sua mentira não estava vingando, ao mesmo tempo em que sua barriga escolhera o momento errado para mostrar o quanto estava vazia. – He He… talvez não.

- Você foi atrás de Sasuke Uchiha, não foi, Naruto? – Tsunade perguntou, acusadoramente.

Naruto deu-se por vencido, ao perceber que não conseguiria enganar os três elementos naquele quarto do hospital, que esperavam por uma resposta sua. Nem se importava com sermões das duas mulheres a sua frente, muito menos com os deboches de Sai, só não queria que seu ato prejudicasse ainda mais a posição de Sasuke em Konoha.

- Baa-chan, eu precisava ver como o teme estava. – confessou, sincero.

O rosto da quinta Hokage se contraiu em descontentamento e, em seguida, ela fez questão de ressaltar, com ênfase no tom ríspido, sobre as condições de Sasuke dentro da Vila da Folha.

- Sasuke está isolado até o julgamento, Naruto! Ele continua sendo um criminoso e uma ameaça potencial para Konoha!

Naruto fechou o semblante no momento em que Tsunade denominou o Uchiha como um bandido. Algo dentro de si se contorcera e, incapaz de conter seu instinto de proteção em relação ao moreno, Naruto o defendeu:

- O teme garantiu que não vai mais se vingar de Konoha e vocês não podem mantê-lo preso apenas por algo que sequer se concretizou. A única coisa que o teme fez foi se livrar de dois criminosos que a própria vila caçava e queria mortos.

Não era surpresa alguma que Naruto defendesse tão ferrenhamente o Uchiha. Vinha sendo assim desde que Sasuke abandonara Konoha e essa postura só se intensificara depois que reencontrara o amigo no esconderijo de Orochimaru.

Mas Sai, desde aquele instante, até o devido momento, continuava desaprovando a forma como Naruto considerava o moreno, que sequer valorizava aquele sentimento e devoção. Para o membro da Anbu Raiz, que continuava tentando entender no que se baseavam os laços que o jinchuuriki lhe falara, julgava ser completamente errado - com base em tudo o que lera a respeito - que Sasuke fosse considerado de maneira tão querida quando não compartilhava do mesmo sentimento.

- Você está sendo ingênuo e otimista como sempre, Naruto-kun. – Sai apontou, seriamente. – Sasuke-kun é perigoso.

- Cala a boca, Sai! – o loiro rebateu, irritado por estarem duvidando de seu julgamento.

- Naruto, eu não quero saber o que você pensa sobre a situação. – Tsunade chamou-lhe a atenção, mantendo a postura inabalável e severa. – Eu não estou dando a mínima para o futuro desse garoto Uchiha. Estou proibindo você de deixar o hospital, até segunda ordem e, qualquer desrespeito a essa determinação, será considerada como um desacato a sua Hokage.

A simples ideia de ter que ficar confinado em um quarto dentro daquele hospital, era claustrofóbica para Naruto. Ser privado de ver Sasuke, ele poderia suportar, afinal, passara três anos sem a presença do outro em sua vida. Só mais uns dias, até o julgamento, não fariam diferença. Porém, ser obrigado a viver entre aquelas quatro paredes por tempo indeterminado, o afligia.

- Mas por que, Baa-chan? Eu 'to bem! – disse atribulado. - Olha! Olha! Eu só preciso comer.

Tsunade estreitou os olhos e cautelosa, indagou:

- Você tem noção do que tem dentro de você?

Naruto congelou. Olhando diretamente nos olhos amendoados da mulher que passara a considerar como uma mãe, viu exatamente sobre o que ela se referia e temeu. Por mais estúpido que parecesse ser, sentia-se inseguro de falar ou revelar o segredo que guardava dentro de si. Mesmo sendo um homem e nada menos que um ninja, a opinião dos outros importavam e durante anos fora o que mais o ferira. A reação das pessoas quando soubessem que estava esperando um filho, era o que o amedrontava internamente.

Por isso, mesmo sem graça, tentou acobertar sua insegurança com uma ironia.

- Kyuubi no Youko?

Tsunade pareceu perceber a insegurança e nervosismo no jeito de falar do garoto e suspirou, perdendo um pouco da rispidez que, até então, erguera para tentar lidar com a situação que tinha nas mãos. Quando Sasuke trouxera Naruto de volta, machucado e inconsciente, assim que se certificou que o Uchiha seria preso sem qualquer resistência e de que o mesmo não estava blefando para atacá-los repentinamente, ela fora para o hospital o mais rápido possível, checar as condições do jinchuuriki.

O garoto era querido para si, muito mais importante do que Naruto julgava ser e, por isso, fez questão de tratá-lo e ter certeza que ficaria bem. Depois de constatar que os ferimentos superficiais não eram nada de preocupante, estranhou que Naruto estivesse desacordado e tão pálido. Foi por meio de uma rápida ressonância, feita através dos seus poderes, que Tsunade descobriu que havia dentro do rapaz algo de incomum.

A princípio, pensou que estava ficando louca, pois o que identificara no ventre do adolescente, era supostamente impossível, porém, estava lá, era real. Isso só fez com que sua preocupação duplicasse. Dissera a todos que as condições de Naruto não melhoravam porque este desenvolvera uma anemia - o que não deixava de ser verdade -, mas fora apenas para contornar as preocupações, até que pudesse inquirir o loiro, como naquele momento.

- Isso não é uma brincadeira, Naruto. A sua vida pode estar correndo risco. – ela o criticou. – Quero saber como, exatamente, aconteceu essa gravidez.

O baque da revelação atingiu Sakura, que arregalou os olhos, confusa e surpresa, enquanto Sai franziu o cenho, olhando para a Hokage com estranheza.

- Gravidez? – a garota de cabelos róseos indagou, perplexa.

- Eu sabia que o Naruto-kun não tinha pinto, mas engravidar já é um exagero. – o jovem ANBU NE, comentou sorrindo.

- Cala a boca, Sai!!! – os três outros ocupantes do quarto gritaram em uníssono.

O moreno levantou as mãos em rendição, permitindo que Tsunade falasse em seguida:

- Diga, Naruto, como infernos conseguiu meter uma criança aí dentro?

Sem conseguir se conter, Sai novamente se manifestou:

- Eu vi isso num livro, Tsunade-sama. Quer que eu desenhe?

- Sai! – Sakura lhe chamou a atenção.

- O que foi? – Sai questionou, verdadeiramente ingênuo. - Saber como meteram uma criança lá dentro é fácil, e também é óbvio que quem meteu foi o Sasuke-kun.

Naruto fitou Sai, com olhos arregalados e acabou por se denunciar quando indagou:

- Como sabe disso, 'ttebayo?

- Lendo sobre relacionamentos. – Sai explicou, indiferente ao aturdimento das duas mulheres presentes. – Seu empenho em sempre defendê-lo, o jeito obcecado de correr atrás dele, sua linguagem corporal toda vez que falava nele ou estava pensando no Sasuke-kun. Eram todos sinais distintos de uma garota completamente apaixonada.

- EU NÂO SOU UMA GAROTA, BASTARDO! – Naruto explodiu, irritado, mas nem seu descontentamento, intimidou Sai, que começou a contar nos dedos.

- Naruto-kun está apaixonado por um garoto; está grávido do dito garoto; é histérico e lhe falta o pinto. – sorrindo, Sai finalizou: - Pra mim, se enquadra como uma garota.

- Ora, seu… - Naruto estava pronto para partir para cima de Sai, mas a voz trêmula de Sakura o fez desistir de qualquer intenção de fazer Sai engolir a ofensa.

- Naruto… isso é verdade? – a garota mostrava-se abalada e perdida, tentando conseguir uma confirmação, que nem sabia ao certo se desejava saber. - Você e o Sasuke-kun…

Naruto mordeu o canto interno da boca, sentindo seu âmago se revirar pela culpa. Aquele sentimento o corroia sem piedade agora que olhava nos belos olhos verdes que demonstravam mágoa enquanto esperavam por uma resposta sua. De todas as pessoas que amava, Sakura seria a última que permitiria que se machucasse, ironicamente, acima de suas expectativas, era ele, Naruto, quem causara a dor na menina por quem fora apaixonado por tanto tempo. Pensou em se desculpar, mas a Godaime não permitiu, ao se intrometer e censurar a aluna.

- Sakura, agora não é hora pra isso. – voltando seu foco para o loiro, a Hokage exigiu: - Naruto, explique-se.

Naruto dedicou um último olhar pesaroso com um pedido mudo de desculpas para a amiga, antes de desviar o mesmo para o chão, respirar fundo e começar a contar. Fez um resumo, sentindo-se constrangido ao falar sobre estar interessado em Sasuke além de uma simples amizade, corando imensamente ao revelar que entrara em um cio depois que Kyuubi terminou de mexer com seu organismo, e que encontrara com Sasuke pouco antes dele ir matar Itachi e que desse encontro fora concebido o pequeno que crescia dentro de si.

- E foi isso o que aconteceu, Baa-chan. – resmungou, contrariado por ter que expor tudo aquilo.

Tsunade achou muita ingenuidade Naruto ter confiado na raposa de nove caudas, mas não podia negar, pelo menos para si mesma, que o loiro realmente tinha sentimentos puros e verdadeiros pelo moreno, afinal, aceitar mudar sua estrutura interna apenas para abrigar um herdeiro para Sasuke, era mais do que uma prova do quanto estava apaixonado pelo outro.

Mas, infelizmente, as coisas não eram tão simples, os problemas surgiriam e não seriam solucionados facilmente, ainda mais por Naruto ser um garoto que exibiria em breve, algo totalmente fora do comum, algo impossível para qualquer ser humano. Tsunade temia por muitas coisas, mas, acima de tudo, pensava no bem-estar daquela vida que Naruto trazia dentro de si.

- E como pretende criar esse filho, Naruto? – ela perguntou, querendo mostrar ao jovem as complicações que teria pela frente.

- Está tudo bem. – ele replicou, sorrindo. – Eu vou dar um jeito.

- Não está nada bem! – Tsunade se zangou, cansada de ver o loiro agir como se tivesse nas mãos algo simples de lidar. – Você é uma criança idiota e despreparada! Você deveria ter pensado nas consequências.

Naruto olhou para a mulher com ressentimento, porém não rebateu. Mesmo querendo, não o fez. No fundo, sabia que seria difícil de seu estado ser aceito, por vários motivos diferentes. Isso não amenizava a decepção de não ter o apoio das suas pessoas mais queridas. Por isso, as palavras que deixaram sua boca, foram ditas carregadas de um timbre ofendido.

- Baa-chan… você faz parecer que é tudo tão errado.

- E você acha o quê, Naruto? – Tsunade retorquiu, sendo observada em silêncio pelo rapaz moreno e a jovem de cabelos rosa.

- O que eu acho? – Naruto fez uma pausa apenas para sorrir levemente, como se tivesse pela primeira vez constatando algo bom. - Eu acho que agora vou ter uma família, uma só minha.

O semblante da Hokage suavizou-se. A vontade de Naruto construir uma família lhe trouxe a lembrança de que o garoto tivera um passado de solidão e descaso. Tsunade sensibilizava-se pela ânsia do loiro em encontrar aquele tipo de apego que lhe fora negligenciado desde que nascera, porém, não poderia fechar os olhos para a realidade.

- Gaki, isso é uma loucura.

- Não importa que seja uma loucura. Nunca fui considerado normal mesmo. - Naruto confessou. - E eu quero, Baa-chan, eu quero mesmo isso.

Tsunade viu, como sempre, a determinação nos olhos azuis de que nada o faria mudar de ideia ou entender a razão que tentava lhe passar. Naruto era assim: cabeça-dura e otimista demais para seu próprio bem. Portanto, a Godaime foi obrigada a se render ao futuro incerto que o garoto impusera a si mesmo.

- Ok, Naruto. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar. – disse ainda com insatisfação. - Mas até segunda ordem, está confinado a essa cama. Quero monitorá-lo e entender essa sua… gestação. Ainda mais porque temos que pensar no futuro parto.

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam em desentendimento e uma das sobrancelhas loiras se ergueu.

- Parto?

- É, vai me dizer que não pensou nisso? – Tsunade questionou, mas já confirmando, pela feição atribulada de Naruto, que o jovem ainda não cogitara tal possibilidade.

- É, Naruto-kun, entrou tem que sair. – Sai debochou, vendo o companheiro se retrair.

Naruto assimilava a ideia de parto à sua condição. Certamente que não pensara no momento em que a gestação terminasse e… Balançou a cabeça negativamente, num gesto que indicava pânico ao levar ao pé da letra o que Sai insinuara e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi gritar mentalmente para aquele que o estimulara a adquirir aquela gravidez.

_- Kyuubi!!!_

oOo

Sasuke fora informado que seu julgamento se daria em alguns dias. Disseram que teria a chance de falar e criar uma defesa para ter fugido de Konoha e pelos rumores de conspirar contra a Vila da Folha, bem como lhe seria dada a oportunidade de pedir perdão para tentar anular a pena. Quase riu bem diante de Ibiki quando lhe veio com essa possibilidade, porém, se conteve em toda sua indiferença, mentalmente debochando da sugestão feita.

Como poderia pedir perdão por algo que não se arrependia?

Acima de tudo, os únicos que deveriam pedir perdão eram eles, Konoha.

Ainda assim, mesmo que suplicassem por tal, dificilmente seria capaz de ceder-lhes esse privilégio: o perdão não estava na lista de seus intentos quando resolvera se render a Konoha. Jamais os perdoaria. O que o motivava a estar ali a suportar aquela gente e realidade, era o loiro por quem ansiava ter por perto.

Precisava ver Naruto antes do maldito inquérito e fazer com que seus planos fossem concretizados.

Seu foco de pensamento foi cortado quando a porta da sala, onde era mantido, se abriu. Por um instante se excitou com a possibilidade de ser o loiro, novamente se esgueirando para poder encontrá-lo, entretanto, surpreendeu-se ao ver que quem entrava, era ninguém menos que sua antiga companheira de time.

O guarda informou-lhe o tempo limite que a garota poderia ficar e deixou-os a sós.

Em sua passividade, sentando no catre, com as costas contra a parede e um dos joelhos flexionados sobre o colchão fino, Sasuke a encarou. Não foi difícil notar a ansiedade e nervosismo naqueles olhos verdes. Nunca gostara de verde, na verdade, sua cor favorita sempre fora azul. Recordando-se brevemente do último encontro que tivera com a garota antes de partir de Konoha, perguntava-se mentalmente se aquela tola ainda nutria sentimentos por si, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

Dado seu silêncio, Sakura iniciou o diálogo timidamente, sem sorrisos, esboçando apenas uma seriedade entristecida, a qual Sasuke encarou com curiosidade.

- Eu estou vindo do hospital. – ela informou. - Tsunade-sama me deu permissão para falar com você.

Dizer que vinha do hospital, implicava que provavelmente ela estivera, até então, com Naruto. Poderia ser que aquele sentimento que a via expressar estivesse ligada a condição do loiro? Acreditava que Naruto estaria bem, mas a preocupação insistia em desafiar seu lado racional.

Impaciente e incomodado com a presença da garota ali, Sasuke inquiriu:

- O que você quer, Sakura?

Ela se retraiu perante o tom de voz seco, porém, logo perguntou:

- É verdade, Sasuke-kun? É verdade que Naruto e você… que vocês…

Sasuke estalou a língua no céu da boca em um gesto de aborrecimento. Pelo jeito, a condição de Naruto fora descoberta, e certamente seu nome já fora determinado como responsável pela mesma. Achava isso bom, muito bom de fato. Não se importava com a decepção de Sakura, mas apreciava que soubessem que Naruto se entregara a si e que agora era seu.

- É verdade. – respondeu diretamente.

Aqueles olhos verdes se arregalaram em surpresa por sua crua e impassível sinceridade e com um sorriso amarelo, Sakura confessou:

- Saber disso é realmente desconcertante.

Acreditava que seria mesmo algo constrangedor saber que os dois melhores amigos, sendo um deles a sua maior paixão, tinham feito sexo e, acima de tudo, gerado uma vida.

- Pensei que tinha superado essa sua paixonite infantil, Sakura. – Sasuke debochou, não se contentando em somente ver o quanto a garota de cabelos rosa se mostrava sem chão perante a realidade. Sempre a achara patética e fraca, e tudo o que menos queria era ver os conflitos de Sakura em relação aquilo tudo. - Se veio apenas pra isso, me poupe de seus dramas e me deixe em paz.

Ela o fitou, ainda insegura, e falou:

- Eu só quero que me diga uma coisa: essa coisa que ocorreu com o Naruto, foi apenas um momento, somente uma brincadeira de mau-gosto, não foi?

- Vá embora. – Sasuke ordenou, estreitando os olhos para a garota.

A sugestão de que teria usado Naruto para brincar, o deixara irritado. A presunção de Sakura era infantil e desesperada, dando a Sasuke o direito de sequer lhe oferecer uma resposta. Entretanto, o que era insegurança no semblante da discípula de Tsunade se transformou em resolução e as palavras que foram proferidas com dureza, surpreenderam o moreno

- _Ele_ é importante pra mim, Sasuke-kun. Não me subestime. – ela revelou e, em seguida, ameaçou: - Se eu ver o Naruto triste, por sua causa, acabo com a sua raça.

Sem dizer mais nada, a garota que um dia conhecera sendo frágil, irritante e obcecada, deixou a sala. Sasuke ficou por alguns segundo olhando para a porta por onde ela passara – agora fechada – e sorriu levemente, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Sakura não era a mesma menina idiota de três anos atrás e era irônico que o garoto que ela sempre repudiava – Naruto Uzumaki – tivesse se tornado aquele a quem ela mais queria proteger.

Naruto, definitivamente, tinha o poder de mudar as pessoas.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

Resposta das reviews sem email:

Gab! - Que bom que estou conseguindo passar sentimentos entre ele, Gab!... E o Naruto pode ser que se arrependa ou não... ohohohho... depende do ponto de vista... mas concordo, com uma motivação daquelas, não ceder é dificil... Espero que tenha gostado de mais um cap! Obrigada por comentar!

Thais - Que bom que gostou da historia! Obrigada pelos elogios, Thais! Como disse pra Gab! vai depender mt... a reação do Naruto vai depender muito da lábia do Sasuke quando ele explicitar sobre o que se trata a promessa... Agradeço por comentar!


	8. Capítulo 7

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisora: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru  
Gênero: Yaoi, Romance, Angst, MPREG, tragédia  
Aviso: Trechos em itálico e negrito indicam falas internas entre Kyuubi e Naruto.  
Agradecimentos: À Evil Kitsune pela ajuda no desenvolver desse capítulo.

* * *

Você é bom em seguir planos,  
Mas você não confia em seus sentimentos.  
Você tem esse talento de se manter ilegível…  
(Tsukiko Amano – Butter Fingers)

Dois dias.

Dois inteiros e malditos dias preso dentro daquele quarto de hospital sendo vigiado para que não tentasse nada estúpido, já que Tsunade não confiava em deixá-lo sozinho novamente. Kakashi fazia o turno da manhã, Sakura o da tarde e Sai ficava consigo à noite.

Sentia-se bem; não havia nada de errado, além da gravidez e a anemia, a qual a própria Shizune afirmou ser normal quando uma mulher engravidava. Ele não era uma mulher, mas estava esperando um filho, por isso, estar anêmico deveria ser considerado algo natural e não de risco.

Alarmava-o, porém, que desde que levara em consideração que, futuramente, teria que haver um parto, Kyuubi não se comunicava. Na verdade, a raposa de nove caudas deixara de importuná-lo bem antes disso: desde que fugira do hospital para ver Sasuke na prisão. Intrigava-o que o demônio estivesse tão silencioso e sequer respondesse quando o chamava. Já tentara mentalmente ir até a prisão de Kyuubi, mas tudo o que vira fora escuridão, como se ele estivesse amuado em algum canto de seu subconsciente e não quisesse ser perturbado.

Tsunade ordenara que fizesse algumas perguntas a raposa sobre aquela gravidez, perguntas essas cujas respostas facilitariam à Hokage a entender a gestação e o procedimento que adotaria para trazer ao mundo o pequeno ser abrigado no ventre de Naruto.

Para o loiro, ainda era informação demais para sua cabeça.

Emburrado, recostado na sua cama, Naruto fuzilava Sai com o olhar. O moreno estava tranquilo, lendo um livro, sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de seu leito. O maldito nem se compadecia de sua ânsia. Também, o que esperar de alguém como Sai? Ele só sabia falar de sentimentos, conhecer laços, mas continuava ali, em plena madrugada, cumprindo a ordem de Tsunade.

Respirou, afundando mais as costas nos travesseiros que faziam apoio para si. Queria ver Sasuke. Sabia que o julgamento do moreno seria em breve e, bem lá no fundo, temia o tipo de sentença ao qual o herdeiro dos Uchiha seria condenado. Precisava ser otimista e acreditar que Sasuke não teria punições, porém, seria ingenuidade crer que o desacato de abandonar a Vila e voltar depois de três anos, passaria sem um castigo.

Ainda tinha o misterioso pedido que o moreno lhe fizera sem revelar o que queria de si. Não deveria ter concordado tão levianamente com a promessa. Agora, o que quer que ele tivesse a solicitar, teria que ajudar. Esperava que não fosse nada de grave; queria que Sasuke realmente não estivesse abusando de sua boa fé.

- Está pensando no Sasuke-kun?

Os olhos azuis piscaram e seu rosto se virou para encarar o sorridente Sai, que havia fechado o livro, mantendo o mesmo pousado em suas pernas.

- Será que nem meus pensamentos podem ser só meus, agora?

- Eu estava certo então: está pensando no traidor. – Sai rebateu, mantendo o sorriso simpático.

- Ele não é um traidor. – treplicou Naruto com a feição contrariada.

Aquele instinto protetor e defensivo em relação a Sasuke já era reincidente em Naruto. Porém, sentia que agora poderia enfrentar o mundo inteiro somente para proteger o Uchiha e defender seu nome de qualquer um que tentasse difamá-lo.

- Diga isso ao conselho. – retorquiu Sai. - Sasuke-kun desafiou autoridades, virou as costas para a Vila. Eu ainda não compreendo direito o porquê dele voltar.

Uma veia pulsou no canto da testa do loiro e, imediatamente, Naruto ergueu-se da cama, completamente enfezado:

- O que quer dizer com isso, idiota? Eu não sou motivo suficiente?

Sai pareceu ponderar por um segundo, mas logo se explicou:

- Pelo tamanho da alma negra que ele tem? Não.

Os lábios de Naruto se pressionaram formando uma fina linha. Ele tentava controlar seu descontentamento. Sai não tinha o direito de falar daquela forma sobre Sasuke. Ele não o conhecia realmente. Não como ele o conhecia, desde mais novo. Concordava, porém, sobre a sombra negra que pairara sobre a vida do vingador de Konoha e que vendara seus olhos. Naruto chegara ao ponto de desistir, verdadeiramente, do amigo. Justamente, por perceber que ele se afundava mais e mais naquele lado negro. A vida que carregava dentro de si também era muito importante para arriscá-la, tentando trazer algum senso à mente de Sasuke. Só que as coisas mudaram. O moreno havia retornado. Se ele não quisesse se reintegrar a Vila, se redimir, não teria voltado. Tinha certeza de que, a maior causa daquela súbita mudança na atitude de Sasuke era a cria que ele - Naruto - carregava, mas pelo menos para o loiro, já era motivo suficiente.

- Você vai ver como ele é de verdade. – Naruto argumentou e, como última cartada, tentou convencer o moreno: – Eu preciso ir até ele, Sai.

Sai o olhou confuso, mas logo jogou um balde de água fria em suas intenções.

- A Hokage-sama irá liberá-lo em breve.

- Eu tenho que ir vê-lo agora. – Naruto grunhiu frustrado.

- Sinto muito, Naruto-kun. – Sai lamentou e estendeu o objeto em suas mãos na direção do amigo: - Se quiser se distrair, empresto o meu livro pra você.

- O que é isso? – Naruto perguntou, olhando desconfiado para o livro denso que Sai lhe oferecia.

- Literatura. Um romance. – o garoto pálido esclareceu. - Nele os pais da garota não aceitam o romance dela com o amado, mas um amigo deles a ajuda a encontrar-se e manter o relacionamento às escondidas.

Naruto fez uma careta diante do tipo de história que seu companheiro de time estava lendo. Era pior do que os Icha-Icha do Ero-Sennin. Nem se deu ao trabalho de identificar o autor, pois certamente não o reconheceria. Mas, repentinamente, uma ideia surgiu como uma luz em sua mente e reprimiu o sorriso que ameaçou despontar em seus lábios.

Ajeitando-se novamente na cama, Naruto pegou o livro nas mãos, como se estivesse interessado na sugestão do amigo e, com um pouco de animação, questionou ao moreno:

- Ei, Sai. Sabe, até que temos algo em comum com esses personagens, não acha?

- Em comum? – o ninja replicou, curioso.

- É! – Naruto garantiu confiante. - Você é meu amigo e me ajudou, mesmo não gostando muito do Sasuke.

Sai fez uma pausa, o sorriso se abrindo de maneira travessa e indagou, irônico:

- Você está se comparando com a mocinha do romance, Naruto-kun?

- Eu não sou uma garota, Sai! – o loiro gritou, irritadiço. - Dá pra parar com isso?

- Calma, Naruto-kun. Pense no bebê. – pediu o moreno, adquirindo um semblante sério. - Estava lendo um livro sobre gravidez na adolescência. Você não deveria se estressar tanto; pode fazer mal pra gestação.

Pego de surpresa pelas palavras do amigo, Naruto ficou preocupado. Vinha fazendo muitas besteiras há algum tempo, e criar qualquer problema para o pequeno bebê estava fora de cogitação.

- Sério? – perguntou, receoso.

- Sério. – Sai confirmou. - Vem falando sobre todos os altos e baixos da gravidez feminina.

Novamente, Naruto fechou a cara e só não explodiu por estar ainda com as palavras do moreno bem vívidas e em alerta em sua mente. Tinha que começar a levar a sério sua condição, caso contrário, jamais se perdoaria.

- Eu. Não. Sou. Uma. Garota! – o loiro pontuou, se contendo e voltando para o assunto em questão: - Escuta, se você é meu amigo, como esse carinha do livro, estaria comigo pro que desse e viesse, não é?

- Eu o considero muito mesmo, Naruto-kun. – Sai assentiu com a cabeça, sem hesitar.

- Então, se você me ajudasse, seria como no seu livro, não acha? – Naruto motivou. - Estão me impedindo de ver o Sasuke e você é o meu amigo que me ajuda a encontrá-lo.

Sai pendeu a cabeça para o lado, olhando para o loiro de uma forma analítica e colocou abaixo todas as esperanças que Naruto vinha elevando com sua imaginaria manipulação.

- Você está tão desesperado pra ver o Sasuke-kun que pensa que vai conseguir me ludibriar com essa historinha?

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e um suspiro exasperado abandonou os lábios rosados.

- Sai, 'tteba! – assumiu uma postura derrotada e afundou as mãos nos fios claros de sua cabeça, sussurrando. - Você não entende…

Como esperar que alguém como Sai – justamente Sai – compreendesse o que sentia? Foram anos longe de Sasuke e agora que o tinha por perto, mas não podia vê-lo. E o pior: poderia estar na eminência de perdê-lo novamente, se acaso o julgamento decidisse algo drástico. Não sofrera e treinara tanto para conseguir que o Uchiha retornasse para, simplesmente, permitir que o tirassem de si. Principalmente, depois que se descobrira apaixonado e se precipitara em realizar o sonho dele de reerguer o clã Uchiha, dando-lhe um filho.

- Vamos. – a voz de Sai cortou-lhe a linha de pensamento.

Naruto levantou o rosto, confuso, vendo Sai de pé junto à janela.

- Como? – indagou, sem entender o que o moreno pretendia, ao vê-lo abrir a grande janela de vidro.

- Você diz que eu não entendo. – Sai argumentou, olhando-o por sobre o ombro e sorrindo: - Então, eu quero entender.

Os olhos azuis brilharam e na boca se formou um sorriso feliz. No instante seguinte, Naruto pulava da cama e, junto com Sai, fugia do hospital, mais uma vez, para encontrar-se com Sasuke.

oOo

Sasuke olhou atravessado para o outro moreno que mais parecia um bushin mal-feito seu. Aquele sorriso sonso nos lábios do outro o irritavam. Queria se aproximar de Naruto, mas com aquele verme ali, não se ficava à vontade, nem mesmo para sentir seu bebê.

Estivera esperando Naruto aparecer e ficou extremamente frustrado e receoso com a demora. Precisava dele antes do julgamento, caso contrário, todo seu teatro de retornar, se entregando, teria sido em vão.

Quando escutara as trancas sendo abertas àquela hora da noite, soube que finalmente o loiro viera até si. De alguma forma, conseguia definir sua presença, só não esperava que ele surgisse acompanhado _daquilo_.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Sasuke indagou em tom imperativo, sem se mover do catre onde estava sentado, olhando mortalmente para o moreno em questão.

- Sai me ajudou a chegar até aqui. – Naruto explicou sorridente. - A Baa-chan me prendeu no hospital por causa do meu… estado.

Olhando do loiro para o garoto pálido, Sasuke - mostrando seu desagrado da presença do outro adolescente - ordenou:

- Ele pode ir embora agora.

- Não. – Sai negou. - Estou acompanhando o Naruto-kun em tempo integral.

- Fica tranquilo, Sasuke. – Naruto pediu, imaginando que o Uchiha se sentisse inseguro com a presença de um quase desconhecido. Sendo assim, garantiu: - Sai é de confiança.

- Sou amigo do Naruto-kun. – Sai concluiu, sorrindo de lado.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos e se levantou. Aquele sorriso, definitivamente, o enervava. Era falso. Desde a primeira vez que encontrara com aquele garoto, ainda no esconderijo de Orochimaru, soubera que era uma pessoa perigosa. Naruto era inocente demais para perceber que Sai poderia ser uma ameaça em potencial aos seus planos. De qualquer forma, Naruto não sabia sobre o que Sasuke planejara. Mas, mesmo assim, havia muito mais incomodando o detentor do Sharingan.

- Eu não confio nele. – atestou de maneira simples.

O sorriso nos lábios de Sai se tornou nulo e olhando seriamente para o Uchiha, com um semblante desprovido de qualquer emoção, retorquiu:

- O sentimento é mútuo, afinal, é bem estranho que volte tão manso à Konoha, sendo que jurou se vingar da Vila.

- Eu vou me vingar. – Sasuke rebateu, sem se arrepender de estar revelando sua intenção. Poderia colocar aquele verme na lista de eliminados num instante.

- Sasuke? – Naruto chamou pelo nome do moreno.

Mantendo seu olhar ainda fixo em Sai, o Uchiha complementou:

- Das pessoas certas.

Sasuke podia até prever a confusão que dominava Naruto. Gostaria de ter revelado tudo de maneira diferente, contudo, o tempo era seu inimigo agora, bem como o moreno que acompanhava Uzumaki. Se Naruto não houvesse sumido por dois dias, poderia tê-lo manipulado de outra forma, mas agora, às vésperas do julgamento, tinha que ser drástico.

- Você prometeu que me ajudaria, não foi? – Sasuke desviou o olhar para o loiro, confirmando a atribulação em seu rosto. - E Naruto Uzumaki nunca volta atrás em uma promessa.

Naruto, rapidamente, transformou o semblante conturbado para um contrariado. Sasuke não se abalou ou se importou com o jeito acusador que o hospedeiro de Kyuubi o encarava. No momento, a insatisfação de Naruto não lhe tinha valor algum. O primordial era que ele cumprisse com sua demanda.

- O que infernos você quer, Sasuke? – Naruto indagou, ríspido.

- Matar Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane e Danzou Shimura. – ditou o Uchiha, apaticamente com sua voz nasalizada. - Eles foram os responsáveis por toda a desgraça do meu clã.

Enquanto Naruto ficou chocado demais para dizer alguma coisa, Sai questionou o óbvio:

- Quer assassinar o conselho?

- Você é a escória produzida por Danzou, não é? - Sasuke tornou a fitar o seu substituto, exibindo um sorriso trocista nos lábios. - Aposto que vai correndo contar a ele sobre nossos planos.

- Nossos planos? – Naruto questionou indignado com a suposição do Uchiha, mas nem este, nem Sai, lhe deram atenção, parecendo estarem presos a própria conversa, de forma particular.

- Eu não traio amigos, ao contrário de você, Sasuke-kun. – Sai contestou, seriamente.

Com um movimento rápido e fluido, o descendente do clã Uchiha avançou sobre o ANBU-NE, sem dar-lhe chance de reação. Suas mãos se fecharam na garganta do adolescente, apertando enquanto o mirava com fúria, disposto a acabar de uma vez com aquele empecilho.

- Eu estou privado de minhas técnicas dentro dessa sala, mas ainda posso te matar. – sibilou Sasuke.

- Sasuke, solte-o. – Naruto ordenou, com o timbre enfurecido. - Eu mandei soltar!

Olhando para o rosto de sua presa, contorcido pela falta de ar, Sasuke quase sorriu. Ainda tinha o domínio da situação, mas atendeu ao que Naruto havia lhe solicitado apenas para não acabar perdendo a sua única chance de conseguir o que queria. Se matasse aquele idiota, Naruto não concordaria nunca em ajudá-lo em sua meta. Por isso, soltou bruscamente o pescoço do outro moreno, satisfazendo-se em vê-lo cambalear para trás e segurar a garganta enquanto puxava o ar profusamente.

- Por que está protegendo esse verme desse jeito? – perguntou para o loiro, querendo que soubesse, pelo menos, que não estava de acordo com aquilo. - Ele vai contar tudo para…

- Eu confio no Sai. – novamente afirmou Naruto, fazendo Sasuke se contrair internamente. - E não gosto do seu plano, Teme. Nem um pouco.

Confiava em Sai.

Quem era aquela escória para ter a confiança plena de Naruto quando o mesmo trabalhava para o maldito que estava conspirando contra Konoha?

Por ele, a Vila da Folha poderia ir para o inferno, mas era impossível compreender como o loiro continuava a dar crédito a alguém que estava mancomunado com o inimigo.

Que tipo de influência aquele verme tinha, verdadeiramente, sobre Naruto?

Só de tentar imaginar, uma fúria crescente borbulhava dentro de si.

- Então, é melhor começar a gostar. – Sasuke afirmou, olhando determinadamente para o hospedeiro de Kyuubi. Sem dar chance para que o outro replicasse, abordou de forma ríspida as possibilidades que deixariam Naruto abalado e propenso a lhe dar apoio em suas intenções. - O que acha que o conselho fará quando descobrir que você está carregando um filho e que conseguiu essa proeza através de ninguém menos que o demônio de nove caudas? E o pior, está carregando um descendente do meu clã. Acha que eles me deixarão viver depois desse julgamento? Acha que não considerarão nosso filho uma ameaça, uma aberração, e não irão querer se livrar do bebê também? Pense, Naruto!

Naruto engoliu em seco, nitidamente pego de surpresa pelo discurso de Sasuke. Mesmo assim, relutou:

- Não pode ter certeza disso.

- Quer prova maior do que eles terem ordenado que meu irmão matasse todo o meu clã? Itachi foi manipulado por eles. Eles fizeram meu irmão viver um inferno! Fizeram que eu EU vivesse um inferno e quando souberem da sua gravidez, farão o mesmo. É isso que você quer? Colocar em risco a segurança do bebê?

Naruto negou com a cabeça, diante de tantas informações imprecisas.

- Você está me confundindo.

- Naruto-kun. – Sai chamou, fazendo os olhos dos outros dois ocupantes da sala, recaírem sobre si. - Mesmo não gostando, tenho que concordar com o Sasuke-kun.

Foi a vez de Sasuke ficar confuso e Naruto estupefato.

- Sai! Nós estamos falando de assassinar o conselho! Isso é loucura!

- Eles não vão ver com bons olhos essa sua condição, Naruto-kun. – Sai explicou, calmamente. - Sasuke-kun vai ser condenado, eles vão se assegurar de que, de um jeito ou de outro, ele não cause mais problemas, ainda mais, por saberem do ódio que ele sente pela destruição do clã.

Sasuke não ia parar para questionar o porquê de aquele verme estar apoiando-o. Ao contrário, usaria como vantagem para convencer Naruto a seguir com seu plano.

- Temos que fazer isso, Naruto. – incitou o Uchiha.

O Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi o encarou em um misto de decepção e ressentimento, que fez algo no âmago de Sasuke se retorcer.

- Isso só tem a ver com a sua vingança, Sasuke. – o loiro disse com amargura. - Você está fazendo isso por você e não por mim ou pelo bebê.

Sasuke não respondeu, permanecendo inerte, somente olhando o loiro com indiferença. A sua volta estava totalmente ligada a Naruto e seu filho. Todavia, isso não lhe tirava o direito e a ânsia de se vingar mesmo que parcialmente, pelo que Konoha fez com que sofresse. Tudo o que expusera para Naruto, fora minuciosamente refletido, apesar de querer convencê-lo a ajudá-lo, suas palavras estavam fadadas a se tornar verdade. Seu filho seria considerado uma aberração, Naruto seria condenado por ter usado o poder da Kyuubi e ele, Sasuke, não sairia bem daquele julgamento. Estava atrás de vingança, mas se precavendo contra ameaças a sua família também.

- Eu decidi me entregar por sua causa. Eu poderia ter destruído a Vila inteira e me vingado como eu queria, mas eu desisti, pois isso me levaria a matar você e consequentemente o nosso filho. Eu me rendi porque quero ficar e estar perto de vocês.

Os olhos azuis se mostraram surpresos com a confissão e, internamente, Sasuke sorriu. Percebia o quão fácil era manipular o loiro e conseguir o que queria.

- Romântico. – Sai atestou, irônico.

- Cala a boca, Sai! – exaltou-se Naruto e voltando a feição emburrada para Sasuke, quis saber: - Teme, você tem um plano?

Conseguira. Sasuke vibrava por dentro com a aceitação de Naruto em seguir o que ditava. Isso o deixava a um passo de, finalmente, completar a sua vingança.

- Eu tenho uma sugestão. – Sai interrompeu seus pensamentos antes mesmo que pudesse expor-se.

- Verme, eu não confio em você. – Sasuke apontou, afinal, por que aquele João-ninguém estava se intrometendo?

- Mas eu sei como nós poderíamos atacar. – Sai insistiu.

- Nós? Nós? – Sasuke indignou-se. - Quem te incluiu na equação?

- Sei os passos de Danzou e dos outros conselheiros. – argumentou Sai. - Podemos atacar hoje. Sasuke-kun estará livre de culpa, porque está preso. E quanto a mim e Naruto, estaremos acima de qualquer suspeita, já que Tsunade me confinou na parte da noite a cuidar da segurança de Naruto no hospital.

Mesmo não querendo admitir, Sasuke tinha que dar o braço a torcer: o argumento era válido. Para ele, os métodos eram sem importância, o que valia, no final, era que seu clã estaria vingado. Ele, Sasuke, estaria vingado. E daquela noite em diante, teria outras preocupações em mente para mantê-lo distante da escuridão que ameaçara tomar conta, completamente, de sua alma.

- Faz sentido, verme. - Sasuke concordou e olhou para o loiro silencioso, na expectativa de que ele não retroagisse agora: - Naruto?

Ponderando por mais alguns segundos, em um debate mental que pesava numa balança em que o certo e o errado o corroíam, Naruto suspirou:

- Tudo bem.

oOo

Estava amuado na cama aquela manhã. Não se sentia muito orgulhoso do que fizera na noite anterior, mas forçava-se a crer no que Sai e Sasuke acreditavam: a possível ameaça de perder seu filho e a pessoa por quem estava apaixonado. Seria uma chacina pior ainda, se isso viesse a ocorrer, porque jamais permitiria que fizessem mal a Sasuke e, acima de tudo, ao bebê.

Mas a ideia de terem assassinado três pessoas enquanto ainda dormiam, não agradava em nada o loiro. Achava covardia, apesar de necessário.

Colocou a mão no ventre, querendo estabelecer confiança na vida que crescia dentro de si, quando a porta do quarto de hospital, o qual estava confinado, se abriu subitamente.

Ajeitou-se na cama, reconhecendo a Godaime com o semblante perturbado. Kakashi abaixou o livro pornográfico que lia e também fitou, de um jeito curioso, a recém-chegada.

- Tsunade-baa-chan! – Naruto tentou soar casual, mesmo já prevendo o motivo do estresse da Hokage. - Que cara é essa?

- Assassinaram três dos conselheiros: Homura, Koharu e Danzou durante a noite. – ela contou, sem rodeios. - Estão tentando investigar sobre o culpado, mas parece que o crime é atribuído à Akatsuki.

- Como? – indagou o loiro, achando muito conveniente que a acusação recaísse sobre o grupo de mercenário, mas ainda assim, não compreendia como chegaram àquela conclusão.

Tsunade não respondeu. Algo mais parecia incomodá-la, algo que fez os olhos amendoados desviarem-se dos azuis que esperavam uma resposta em expectativa.

- A partir de agora colocaremos segurança redobrada aqui. – ela atestou, olhando para Kakashi que, silenciosamente, analisava as atitudes de sua superiora. – Eu quero conversar com você, Hatake. – Tsunade o viu assentir e se levantar da cadeira a beira do leito onde estava sentado. Enquanto ele se dirigia para a porta, Tsunade voltou-se novamente para o loiro e inquiriu: - Conseguiu fazer contato com a raposa, Gaki?

Naruto saiu do transe em que se colocara ao analisar toda aquela atitude de Tsunade de ordenar segurança para si e solicitar uma conversa em particular com Kakashi. O jeito como ela evitava encarar-lhe nos olhos o estava incomodando, porém, a pergunta feita o tirou do devaneio e o fez recordar-se de seu outro grande problema.

Kyuubi.

- Não. É como se tivesse… sumido.

- Isso é estranho. – Tsunade ponderou. - A raposa deixando de fazer contato, os conselheiros sendo mortos…

Querendo quebrar a linha de pensamento da Hokage, Naruto indagou, com um pouco de preocupação. Precisava ter certeza de que Sasuke estava e ficaria bem.

- Baa-chan, e o julgamento do Sasuke?

- Adiado até para amanhã. – exalou, pesadamente, a loira.

Isso também fez com que Naruto respirasse aliviado. Haviam conseguido adiar o julgamento e se Sasuke e Sai estivessem certos, sem aqueles três conselheiros para ditarem suas opiniões, o Uchiha teria mais chances de receber uma punição mais leve.

- Eu posso ir vê-lo? – Naruto indagou, ansioso.

- Naruto, se deu conta que você pode estar correndo perigo? – ela o olhou reprovadoramente.

Ele franziu o cenho, sentindo-se insultado com o que a Godaime estava insinuando com aquela indagação. Era um dos melhores ninjas daquela Vila; sabia, mais do que ninguém, se defender sozinho.

- Eu não sou um garoto indefeso, caso tenha se esquecido. – replicou imediatamente.

- Sasuke revelou a Ibiki, no interrogatório, que estamos lidando com Madara Uchiha. – vendo a dúvida no semblante do garoto, ela parcialmente esclareceu a identidade daquele homem: - Ele é um Uchiha muito poderoso, Naruto, e é o líder da Akatsuki. Sequer sabemos qual a extensão real da força dele para medir o quão seguro você está ou se poderá enfrentá-lo de igual a igual.

Um novo inimigo? Um Uchiha? Mas Sasuke não era o último descendente do clã?

Bem, não importava, realmente. Naruto não era um fraco e, mesmo que sua força atual fosse combatível, poderia conseguir ficar mais forte.

- Eu posso pedir pro Ero-Sennin me ensinar mais técnicas. Eu posso treinar e me tornar mais forte.

Tsunade retraiu-se ante a menção e, novamente, desviou o olhar. Naruto não gostou nada daquilo. Geralmente, a Hokage desafiava qualquer um com os olhos, o tempo todo, e aquela atitude estava completamente fora de sua conduta normal. Estava intrigado, mas foi incapaz de perguntar a ela o que estava acontecendo, o que ela estava escondendo de si, pois com a voz mais branda, ela o lembrou:

- Não, não pode. Esqueceu do seu filho? Durante nove meses você está proibido de participar de qualquer atividade ninja.

Sim, ele ainda esquecia-se que existia uma lista de privações por causa de sua gravidez. Começava a se sentir um inútil, mas nada poderia fazer em relação aquilo; Tsunade estava certa em criticá-lo.

- Continue tentando falar com a raposa. – ela ordenou. - Preciso das informações que te pedi, Naruto!

Ela deixou o quarto, batendo a porta com força.

- Velha mandona… - ele resmungou, deitando-se de lado, mais uma vez. Fechou os olhos por um momento, concentrando-se e tentou chamar mentalmente:

_- Kyuu…_

Nenhuma resposta.

_- Kyuuuuuuuu! Fala comigo, 'ttebayo! O que aconteceu, raposa miserável?_

Só o silêncio e a escuridão no fundo da cela.

_- Entrou em fase de hibernação? Não tem mais cio não, né?_ – brincou, rindo um pouco, mas logo este morreu, fazendo Naruto se encolher um pouco mais no leito do hospital. _- Está tudo bem com você, Kyuu? Me responde… Eu estou… preocupado._

oOo

Continua…

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Primeiramente, gostaria de me desculpar pelo longo período sem atualizações. Não vou entrar em detalhes, pois o que importa mesmo é que estarei atualizando esta e as outras fics com um pouco mais de freqüência. Espero que gostem desse e dos próximos capítulos.

Resposta das Reviews sem login:

Thais - Muito obrigada por comentar e fico feliz que esteja apreciando a fic. Pode deixar que não vou abandonar a historia não!

Gab - O Sai é um personagem bem divertido de escrever. Gosto muito dele. Quanto a Sakura, eu também prefiro quando ela é uma pessoa mais madura e decidida, ao invés da vilã dos dvd's da Barbie... Eu te entendo...Obrigada por comentar!


	9. Capítulo 8

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisora: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru  
Gênero: Yaoi, Romance, Angst, MPREG, tragédia  
Aviso: Trechos em itálico e negrito indicam falas internas entre Kyuubi e Naruto.

* * *

Sorria  
Eu quero que você sorria  
As palavras certas, certas mesmo, estão aqui  
Mas eu não posso dizê-las ainda…

(Tsukiko Amano – Ningyou)

oOo

Sasuke havia dito tudo sem medo de ser repreendido ou que sua pena se tornasse maior por isso. Não abaixou sua cabeça, não perdoou Konoha, mas alegou, em sua defesa, estar fazendo mais por aquela Vila do que deveria. As acusações feitas por si sobre o massacre de seu clã, deixaram muitos boquiabertos, outros indignados, entretanto, racionalizou suas atitudes até então, já que mal algum abatera Konoha por suas mãos. Afinal, fora ele quem acabara livrando-os de Orochimaru e Itachi, mesmo que na morte do último, em seu íntimo, carregasse um profundo arrependimento.

Os membros do conselho e sua Hokage não tiveram outra escolha a não ser ver a razão de suas palavras.

- Tendo em vista que nenhum mal efetivo foi direcionado a Vila da Folha; está colaborando com informações valiosas; se rendeu por sua própria vontade, sem hesitação; foi decidido que, Sasuke Uchiha terá direito a liberdade, mas deverá se reintegrar novamente ao comando da Hokage e estará sob provação e supervisão durante o período de um ano. Até o termino desse período, não será permitido que deixe a Vila e não poderá atuar nem em missões de ranking baixo.

O moreno escutou toda a sentença completamente indiferente àquelas palavras. Sua autoconfiança era tanta, que sabia que com os malditos conselheiros fora do caminho, não havia como o condenarem a uma pena pesada. Se reintegrar, supervisão, missões de ranking baixo… Tantas exigências estúpidas que ele forçou-se a impedir que o desdém transparecesse em seu rosto.

Mas um olhar para Naruto e tudo aquilo que o irritava se desmanchava totalmente, principalmente, porque parecia que havia algo de errado com o loiro. A Hokage havia permitido que ele comparecesse ao julgamento, mas Kakashi, Sai e Sakura se mantinham perto dele o tempo todo. Seria uma imagem normal, afinal, aquele era o novo time 7, porém, não parecia uma conduta rotineira. Naruto estava um pouco abatido, como alguém que não vinha dormindo direito, mas sorriu para ele quando foi decretado que estava livre. Porém, o sorriso se tornava apagado perante a lembrança de tantos que admirara durante os anos.

Após o veredito e ao passo que o salão ia aos poucos esvaziando, Naruto se aproximou. Kakashi e os outros dois aguardaram um pouco afastados, mas sem nunca tirar os olhos do companheiro. Sasuke chegou a perguntar-se se eles temiam que tentasse alguma coisa contra Naruto. Seria idiotice esse tipo de receio. Naruto era a razão de estar ali, aguentando toda aquela palhaçada.

- Teme… - Naruto chamou e estendeu algo para o moreno. - Eu guardei isso pra você.

Sasuke fitou o objeto na mão do outro garoto e logo as recordações lhe invadiram a mente. Aquela era a prova de um tempo em que já sentia mais do que amizade pelo menino hiperativo; a grande verdade do por que não fora capaz de matá-lo na época, preferindo se apoiar na desculpa de que se detivera somente para não seguir o que Itachi ditara. Tocou a placa metálica, traçando com os dedos, de um jeito desinteressado, o risco que cortava o emblema do país.

- Obrigado, Dobe. – agradeceu, pegando a bandana, propositalmente fazendo com que sua mão tocasse a de Naruto no processo.

- Eu preciso ir. – Naruto falou, se distanciando. – Encontro com você depois.

Sasuke, dessa vez, franziu o cenho. Pensou que Naruto grudaria em si como antigamente, principalmente agora que estavam desenvolvendo algo maior do que pura amizade.

O que infernos estava acontecendo?

Observou o outro adolescente retornar até Kakashi e Sai e ser seguido por esses quando deixou o salão. Sakura, porém, estendeu seu tempo ali um pouco mais. Aproximou-se de si e cumprimentou-o:

- É bom tê-lo de volta, Sasuke-kun.

- Hn. – assentiu o moreno, sem demonstrar sua verdadeira preocupação.

- Você o ama mais do que odeia a Vila. - ela afirmou, atraindo a atenção perdida do moreno, que fitava a porta por onde Naruto passara para ir embora. – E muito mais do que um dia odiou o seu irmão, não é, Sasuke-kun?

O Uchiha parou para pensar nas palavras da menina de cabelos rosa e viu razão no que ela dizia. Realmente, o que sentia por Naruto crescia a cada dia e não saberia medir o quanto aquele sentimento significava para si.

Mas não precisava ficar respondendo sobre aquilo justamente para Sakura. Ela já tinha a resposta que queria; era claramente visível na forma que ela lhe sorria.

- Não fique preocupado. – ela pediu, acrescentando em seguida: - Naruto perdeu o sensei dele faz pouco tempo; a Akatsuki matou o mestre Jiraya. Não está sendo muito fácil pra ele aceitar. Dê um tempo pra que ele se conforme com isso, sim?

Sasuke a olhou de soslaio e, levemente, assentiu. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer por Naruto em relação a sua perda, mas ficava mais tranquilo sabendo que não era nada relacionado ao bebê.

Havia algo a estruturar com seu retorno e, enquanto Naruto reerguia-se de sua perda, Sasuke tinha em mente organizar algumas coisas.

oOo

**1º mês**

As investigações sobre o assassinato dos conselheiros levaram a lugar algum. A culpa ficou atribuída à Akatsuki. Muito mais do que cômodo para Sasuke. Infelizmente, não via Naruto há três dias. Sentia-se tentando a procurá-lo, mas tinha muito que fazer no distrito Uchiha. Fora lá que decidira ficar: onde tudo havia realmente começado em sua vida. Restaurar a sua casa que ficara há anos abandonada, vinha sendo uma tarefa trabalhosa e que lhe ocupava bastante; fora sua rotina de aguentar ser vigiado por Genma.

Uma verdadeira idiotice manter um ninja o vigiando. Se quisesse mesmo fazer algo ou fugir outra vez da Vila, não seria alguém de nível tão inferior quanto Genma que iria detê-lo. Poderia matá-lo sem que nem percebesse.

Carregava em uma das mãos o latão de tinta que acabara de comprar, na outra, um saco com algumas lixas e o verniz.

Parou no meio do caminho ao avistar mais à frente, parado, o loiro por quem vinha ansiando rever. Ele ainda tinha olheiras, mas em seu rosto já não via mais impresso aquele pesar. Esse fato trouxe alento ao coração do Uchiha, pois sabia que a fase ruim estava sendo superada por Naruto. O que não o agradou foi que na companhia de seu Dobe estavam Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Chouji e Shino.

O que significava aquilo, afinal? Era só uma escolta particular ou deveria se preocupar com algo mais?

Continuou caminhando, ignorando a presença de Genma que vinha bem mais afastado, atrás de si. Encarou Naruto de um jeito indiferente, sem se dar ao trabalho de reconhecer a presença dos demais rapazes ali, em meio à rua. Parou diante do hospedeiro da raposa de nove caudas e, reparando que ele vestia suas roupas mais casuais – uma camiseta e calça folgadas -, esperou que se pronunciasse.

- Muito trabalho, Teme?

Evitou erguer uma das sobrancelhas finas e escuras ante a pergunta estúpida do outro e preferiu dar-lhe o silêncio como resposta.

Como de costume, Naruto não se deteve por sua falta de cordialidade e continuou:

- Kakashi-sensei comentou que você estava aqui reconstruindo a sua casa. – coçou a nunca do jeito que habituava fazer quando estava embaraçado e concluiu: - O pessoal e eu viemos te ajudar!

- Quem disse que eu preciso de ajuda, Dobe? – Sasuke retorquiu, incomodado com a presunção de Naruto em pensar que precisaria do auxílio.

- Qual é, deixe de ser tão cheio de si, Uchiha. – Shikamaru interveio, tomando a lata de tinta da mão do outro adolescente. – Se todos nós trabalharmos, sua casa ficará pronta em dois tempos.

Não se tratava, verdadeiramente, de obter ajuda ou terminar mais rápido. O local que estava se dedicando a restaurar era quase que um santuário para si. Fora sua casa na infância, onde vivera, por assim dizer, feliz, mesmo que não tivesse durado muito tempo.

Não queria ninguém invadido seu lar e se intrometendo em uma tarefa tão pessoal para si.

Porém, para contrariá-lo, antes que pudesse recusar, Naruto pegou a sacola com o resto das coisas que trazia e estendeu para Shino. Logo, os rapazes seguiam na direção da casa, enquanto Naruto passava o braço ao redor de seu pescoço, motivando-o a seguir com os outros.

- Relaxa, Teme! – o garoto de olhos azuis lhe aconselhou. – Vamos deixar sua casa exatamente como era antes. Você vai gostar.

Sasuke grunhiu, indiferente a risada de Genma que os seguia. Permitiu que Naruto o guiasse de volta para a casa, não fazendo menção alguma de afastá-lo. A proximidade era bem-vinda, principalmente, depois de ter ficado afastado dele por alguns dias. Era irônico pensar que havia se mantido distante por três anos e agora, em um piscar de olhos, achava intolerante a distância entre eles, mesmo que fosse mínima.

Todavia, preferia crer que isso se dava ao falto de ter mudado suas metas. Sem a vingança como prioridade, sua vida teria se tornado um grande vácuo se não tivesse sido preenchida por aquela nova realidade.

- A Baa-chan queria que eu continuasse no hospital. – Naruto comentou aleatoriamente. – Acha que seria mais seguro e que posso me colocar em risco solto por aí.

- Talvez ela tenha razão. – Sasuke concordou apenas para implicar.

- Deixa disso, 'ttebayo! – o loiro fez uma cara emburrada e contou: - Ela está com medo que a Akatsuki venha atrás do Kyuu, como fizeram com o Gaara. Além do mais, acha que pode ser um problema quando meu corpo começar a mudar por causa da minha condição.

A Akatsuki continuava sendo um estorvo. Madara não desistiria do propósito de deter todos os bijuus. Teria que fazer algo a respeito. Não se importava com os outros jinchuurikis, mas jamais permitiria que o inimigo ferisse Naruto. Precisaria se destacar mais e estar atento para poder proteger aquilo que era seu. Mentalmente, concordava com a preocupação da Hokage sobre a mudança corporal que o loiro adquiriria com o passar dos meses; as pessoas certamente perguntariam, se chocariam e se resguardariam quanto àquela gravidez.

Sasuke previa problemas.

Naruto já tivera uma infância difícil por ser hospedeiro do demônio de nove caudas. Um filho gerado a partir do poder de Kyuubi poderia trazer à tona animosidade dos habitantes de Konoha.

Sasuke teria muito que pensar e esquematizar para que aquela situação toda não acabasse se transformando num pesadelo. Fez uma nota mental de visitar a Hokage em breve.

oOo

Sua casa, outrora silenciosa e vazia, encheu-se de vozes, risadas, resmungos, brincadeiras. Tudo isso, enquanto Naruto e os outros tomavam com afinco a tarefa de ajudar-lhe com a restauração de sua propriedade. Ninguém tocou no assunto sobre a morte de seus pais. Nenhum deles mencionou ou o olhou diferente por estarem pisando no local de um massacre. Não foi como se ignorassem todo o episódio do assassinato do seu clã pelas mãos de Itachi. O que havia ali era respeito. Sasuke pôde perceber, sem dificuldade, que era somente disso que se tratava. Até mesmo o fato de ter desertado, parecia estar sendo relevado. Sabia que isso se devia a Naruto.

Não era por sua causa, era por ele.

Mesmo Sasuke não tendo nada em comum com nenhum deles, Naruto parecia ligá-los e, somente por ele, o moreno foi capaz de tolerar aquela tarde de maneira leve e descomplicada.

Os consertos e acertos dentro e fora da propriedade não terminaram naquele dia, mas o trabalho, certamente, desenvolveu mais rapidamente do que se Sasuke estivesse sozinho. Kiba ajeitou o jardim, limpando o pequeno lago artificial e adicionando a carpas. Chouji cuidou de lixar os pisos de madeira corrida que ladeavam a casa e os quais depois, teriam que envernizar apropriadamente. Shino se habilitou a consertar as telhas velhas e destruídas que faltavam no telhado, enquanto Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru e ele cuidavam da parte interna.

Era uma casa grande, muitas partes sequer seriam utilizadas, mas queria deixar tudo impecável. Talvez, isso se devesse a vontade de mostrar que seu clã não estava morto; uma forma de prestar homenagem aos seus pais, ou quem sabe, apenas se afirmar de novo dentro daquela sociedade hipócrita. De todo modo, era irrelevante a verdadeira razão. No final, o importante era que a casa ficasse perfeita novamente.

Quando terminou de pintar um dos quartos grandes, Sasuke deixou o ambiente seguindo pelo extenso corredor que mantinha uma iluminação fraca pelo fim do dia. Escutava a voz escandalosa de Naruto vindo do andar inferior discutindo futilidades com Shikamaru, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o ambiente que passara no caminho do corredor. Um dos quartos onde Sai estivera trabalhando parecia estranhamente diferente.

Ressabiado, Sasuke entrou no local, vendo que o moreno continuava finalizando o que começara e, ao notá-lo ali, abriu-lhe um de seus sorrisos detestáveis.

- O que acha, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke acabou demonstrando seu aturdimento e um pouco de raiva ao perceber toda a pintura ao redor. Aquele era o antigo quarto de Itachi. Fora um cômodo de cores sóbrias, bem simples; agora estava parecendo um circo com todo aquele colorido que variava do branco, azul marinho e… laranja. E os desenhos! Havia desenhos espalhados pela superfície e até no teto!

- O que pensa que está fazendo, verme? – indagou, disposto a matar Sai pela ousadia de ter brincado naquele lugar.

- Não ficou lindo? – o ex-ANBU-NE questionou, ainda aparentando estar satisfeito consigo mesmo, e concluiu: - É um quarto pro bebê do Naruto-kun.

Qualquer outra replica morreu antes de ser vocalizada por Sasuke. As palavras ficaram presas de um modo esquisito. Passou a reparar nos desenhos realmente infantis feitos nas paredes harmoniosamente criando um contraste com as cores.

Sequer passara em sua cabeça, até o presente momento, a possibilidade de um quarto de bebê dentro de sua casa. Na verdade, a ideia de que seria pai, apesar de lhe ser extremamente importante, continuava apenas sendo uma ideia, nada concreto, nada que tivesse começado a colocar em prática.

O quarto de Itachi virar um alegre espaço para o bebê era muito irônico, mas nem por isso, algo a ser repudiado. Isso significava que teria seu filho morando ali e, se fosse assim, logicamente, que Naruto também.

Sai estava lhe impondo, apenas lhe dando uma indireta, ou era somente um idiota que sequer percebera que ele, Sasuke, nem havia pensando seriamente em formalizar algo com o loiro hiperativo?

Não cumprimentou Sai pela pintura, também não o criticou.

Deixou o quarto de maneira indiferente, assimilando pensamentos que surgiam de maneira interessante.

Antes de descer as escadas, um discreto sorriso oblíquo brotou no canto dos lábios do Uchiha.

oOo

**2º mês**

Sasuke encontrava-se internamente satisfeito com o rumo que os acontecimentos vinham tomando. A casa, com a ajuda dos outros garotos, ficara restaurada ao seu modo. A única coisa que vinha lhe frustrando, era o tempo quase nulo que tinha com Naruto. Viam-se pouco e quando se encontravam, tinham a presença de Genma para acabar com qualquer possibilidade de intimidade entre eles. Sasuke vinha cogitando seriamente em abstrair a presença do ninja mais velho e, simplesmente, fazer o que queria, porém, não era tão desavergonhado a esse ponto.

Sendo assim, apelou a pessoa que criara aquela condição estúpida. Já não era a primeira vez que a procurava. Anteriormente, visitara a Hokage para solicitar fazer as provas para entrar para a elite ANBU. Dentro do esquadrão, estaria informado das principais situações de perigo dentro de Konoha e isso o manteria alerta sobre qualquer ameaça em potencial a Naruto. Além do mais, ser um ninja comum já não lhe tinha apelativo algum.

Outro ponto que levara a conhecimento da Godaime fora as condições de seus olhos. Não estava nem perto de ficar cego, como preço a se pagar pelo uso do mangekyou, mas não poderia se restringir em batalhas e deixar de usar a técnica por causa de uma penalidade como aquela. Deveria existir um meio de criar um estágio estacionário em que não necessitasse transplantar os olhos de Itachi para si. A fama de Tsunade como uma extraordinária médica poderia valer no seu caso.

A mulher fizera alguns exames em si e prometera estudar as possibilidades a esse respeito.

Ela continuava pesquisando e criando alguns testes, mas nada definitivo. Quando aparecera em sua sala, na torre, naquela manhã, a loira pensou que estivesse ansioso em busca de resultados para a maldição do mangekyou, mas a surpreendeu ao confrontá-la com o pedido para que Genma fosse liberado da função de vigiá-lo.

- Não acha que está abusando de suas regalias, Uchiha? – ela questionou, sem muita paciência.

O moreno, de pé à frente da mesa onde a loira encontrava-se sentada, manteve-se inabalável e defendeu-se:

- Eu não preciso provar minhas intenções aqui. Manter um ninja de um nível muito inferior ao meu, para me viajar, é insensatez.

- Está me chamando de burra? – a mulher retorquiu, num timbre beirando a irritação.

- Essa foi uma conclusão sua, não minha. – Sasuke, imediatamente, rebateu.

Com traços de indignação, Tsunade bateu as folhas - as quais lia antes da chegada dele - em cima da mesa, criando um leve eco dentro da sala e determinou:

- Pedido vetado.

Sasuke respirou fundo, querendo evitar que seu temperamento ruim aflorasse e, assim, criasse algum tipo de insubordinação. Com a voz controlada, insistiu:

- Eu preciso de privacidade.

- Por enquanto, você não tem direito a isso. – negou a Godaime, olhando-o nos olhos para garantir sua decisão.

Sem alternativas, Sasuke disse exatamente o que seria obrigado a fazer perante a negativa da Hokage:

- Bem, se é assim, sinto muito. O que vai escutar nos próximos relatórios ditados por Genma será, com toda a certeza, bem constrangedor.

Um vinco formou-se entre as sobrancelhas da mulher e um misto de confusão e arrogância, contorceu o semblante de Tsunade.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Uchiha? É algum tipo de ameaça?

- Não. Mas eu tenho uma vida pessoal pra resolver e estabelecer. – explanou o moreno, desinteressadamente. - Ou por acaso esqueceu-se de quem Naruto está esperando um filho?

Ele foi sutil em sua indireta, mas se precisasse, diria com todas as letras o que precisava resolver durante seus momentos de privacidade. Porém, foi desnecessário. A loira enrubesceu violentamente ante a implicação exposta por Sasuke, mostrando que havia compreendido seu ponto.

- Você está ciente do perigo que ele pode estar correndo por causa dessa sua aventura? – ela questionou, aproveitando a ligação do assunto.

- Não fui eu quem pediu por um pacto com a raposa para poder engravidar. – isentou-se, Sasuke.

Ela o fitou, rancorosa, e apontou:

- Isso não diminui a sua responsabilidade.

- Eu não a diminuí. – contradisse, sabendo muito bem que aquela mulher considerava Naruto como se fosse um filho. Sua intenção não era irritá-la ou mostrá-la que quem havia armado toda atual problemática fora sim Naruto. Por isso, limitou-se a garantir onde seu posicionamento estava, para aliviar a mente perturbada da Hokage. - Estou assumindo-a desde o momento que desisti de minha vingança para retornar a Konoha. Por ele.

Os olhos amendoados ficaram presos por alguns segundos aos negros de Sasuke, sondando o mínimo vacilo que lhe mostraria que o garoto estaria mentindo para si. Entretanto, não foi o que encontrou. Ela suspirou, como se estivesse cansada, e entrelaçou as mãos sobre a mesa, olhando para as mesmas de um jeito desolado.

- Ele perdeu o contato com a raposa e isso vem me preocupando. – informou, mudando o foco do assunto.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, ante a revelação de Tsunade. Era um fato extremamente estranho Naruto não estar mais conseguindo se comunicar com a raposa. Todavia, o que mais incomodara o herdeiro Uchiha fora a omissão do outro adolescente. Naruto sequer comentara sobre aquilo.

- Ele não me disse nada a respeito. – elucidou, mantendo aparte seu desagrado pessoal. – Mas eu posso verificar se tem algo de errado.

- Se pode, então faça. – ordenou Tsunade. - Eu preciso de respostas.

Ele assentiu, fazendo meneio com a cabeça para se retirar, mas antes de alcançar a porta, a Hokage avisou:

- A partir de hoje Genma estará livre da função de vigiá-lo, Uchiha. Se causar problemas, eu mesma tratarei de incapacitá-lo, ouviu bem?

- Entendido. – Sasuke respondeu, satisfeito.

Menos um estorvo no caminho. – ele pensou, deixando a sala para tratar de outros assuntos.

oOo

Naruto recebera a mensagem de Sasuke e se questionava o que ele poderia querer consigo de tão urgente. O moreno vinha se ocupando com provas e treinamentos para entrar para ANBU e quase nem se viam. Mesmo assim, estava contente. Sasuke vinha se reintegrando a Konoha e o fazia com bastante interesse. No início, ficara receoso que ele pudesse mudar de ideia e simplesmente partir. Sua insegurança se fundamentava pelo jeito que os olhos negros, às vezes, se perdiam em pensamentos que pareciam estar distantes, muito distantes dali.

Poderia ser apenas impressão sua, porém, não conseguira se impedir de ter aquele sentimento.

Agora Naruto tinha mais segurança na permanência de Sasuke na Vila. Com a morte dos conselheiros, o Uchiha acalmara o ímpeto assassino que corroia sua alma. Pelo menos, o mais violento de seus anseios.

Seguindo pelas ruas iluminadas pelas luzes fracas dos postes, ele olhou para o céu. Estava uma noite bonita. Nenhuma nuvem encobria o manto de estrelas que se apresentava no espaço infinito.

- Naruto? – alguém lhe chamou, fazendo-o parar e se virar para trás.

- Sakura-chan?

A princípio, estranhou a presença da garota ali, no meio da noite, quase próximo de chegar à casa de Sasuke. Novamente, a lembrança de que o moreno era a paixão da jovem de cabelos rosa, se fez presente, causando-lhe constrangimento. Sakura sabia pelo que estava passando, sobre a gravidez e, logicamente, que o outro pai era Sasuke. Desde a revelação, não conversara com a amiga a esse respeito. Por essa e outras que gostaria de ter sido menos inconsequente. Não queria que Sakura o odiasse, também não estava disposto a se afastar de Sasuke.

- Está indo ver o Sasuke-kun? – ela perguntou, um pouco acanhada, se aproximando.

O que ele poderia dizer a ela? Sabia que precisavam conversar sobre a questão, mas aquele seria o momento e o local para isso?

Acima de tudo, Naruto sequer conseguia sair do próprio travamento de iniciar aquele tipo de conversa, justamente com Sakura.

- É, o Teme me mandou um recado dizendo que precisava falar comigo. – confirmou, sorrindo para disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Eu entendo… - ela disse, desviando os olhos verdes para o chão, demonstrando um discreto desapontamento.

Aquele gesto causou um aperto no peito do jovem jinchuuriki. Sem saber o que fazer para tentar apagar a suave tristeza no semblante da garota por quem um dia fora apaixonado, Naruto tentou falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que justificasse o que acontecia e explicasse a Sakura que nada do que fizera fora com a intenção de magoá-la.

- Sak…

Seus olhos azuis triplicaram de tamanho e sua face avermelhou-se, esquentando instantaneamente. Naruto estancou onde estava, enquanto sentia os lábios macios da colega de time pressionados contra os seus.

Em seus sonhos pueris, diversas vezes, uma cena daquela ocorria. Tanta e tantas ocasiões, almejara que ela o olhasse diferente, que sentisse pelo menos um pouco do que ele sentia… E ali estavam: ela o beijando e ele sem qualquer reação. Seu coração não batia acelerado por paixão, e sim pela súbita atitude de Sakura. Tomado pela confusão momentânea, ele permitiu que o beijo prosseguisse, até que ela se afastou.

Naruto continuou a fitá-la completamente aturdido e envergonhado, esperando que ela lhe dissesse o que significava aquele gesto.

- Obrigada por tê-lo trazido de volta, Naruto. – Sakura agradeceu, ainda bem perto do loiro. - Foi um pedido infantil meu, naquela época, mas agora estou contente por tê-lo feito. – ela lhe tocou o rosto com carinho e sorriu: - Graças à promessa, vou ser capaz de te ver feliz, realmente feliz.

- Eu… Sakura…

Naruto tentou verbalizar algo coerente, mas Sakura não permitiu.

- Esqueça isso que aconteceu agora. Foi só um momento egoísta meu. – ela explicou, só deixando Naruto mais confuso. Em seguida, ela cessou o carinho no rosto dele e deu um passo para trás. Enfim, confessou: - Queria só dizer que não estou chateada. Bem, talvez um pouquinho chateada comigo mesma por ter perdido duas vezes.

Perdido duas vezes? Naruto demorou alguns segundos até que a possível compreensão do que ocorria fizesse sentido em sua mente. Mal podia acreditar que fosse verdade. Sakura não estava abrindo mão de Sasuke, porque já não sentia o mesmo por ele como antigamente. Naquele momento, a perda a qual fazia com que ela sofresse, era a de Naruto, por ter se apaixonado por ele durante aqueles anos de ausência do membro do clã Uchiha.

- Mas e o Sasuke? – o loiro perguntou, desnorteado, ainda sob o efeito do baque causado pelo beijo e a descoberta dos sentimentos da garota.

- Ah, sim! - Ela sorriu e, dando as costas para ir embora, falou: - Diga a ele para não se esquecer da minha ameaça.

Uma interrogação formou-se no semblante do jinchuuriki e, por segundos, ficou observando Sakura indo embora.

oOo

A sensação do beijo de Sakura, que ainda formigava em seus lábios, desapareceu, como se nunca houvesse existido, no instante em que colocou os pés dentro da casa Uchiha e teve a boca tomada pelo herdeiro daquele clã.

Começava a se perguntar o que estava havendo com aquelas pessoas naquela noite para simplesmente atacá-lo sem que esperasse.

Mas, a coerência o abandonava e amolecia seu corpo inteiro quando Sasuke o beijava daquele jeito sôfrego.

- Por que demorou tanto? – Sasuke inquiriu, apartando o beijo e olhando nos orbes azuis que ainda demonstravam o efeito desejoso que havia causado nele.

- Encontrei a Sakura-chan no caminho. – contou, corando levemente ao recordar-se do beijo.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas preferiu não questionar o que a adolescente estivera conversando com seu Dobe. Sem qualquer constrangimento, levantou a blusa que Naruto vestia e pousou a palma de sua mão na barriga do garoto.

- Ei, o que ta fazendo, Teme? – Naruto esbravejou, tentando se afastar.

Sasuke o olhou severamente, o mantendo no lugar e acariciando aquela região. Um ínfimo sorriso brotou no canto de seus lábios quando sentiu, novamente, a energia que seu bebê emitia. Estava tudo bem com a criança, como deveria estar. Além disso, o moreno tinha certeza que poderia ficar horas só alisando a barriga de Naruto e sentindo aquela presença, pois isso lhe trazia uma satisfação diferente, pura.

- Já disse que isso é constrangedor! – Naruto se desvencilhou de Sasuke, abaixando a blusa e olhando com a expressão enfezada para o moreno.

- Acostume-se, Dobe. - Sasuke aconselhou. – Não pretendo parar.

Naruto fez um bico e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- O que você queria falar de tão urgente comigo? – perguntou, mas no instante seguinte começou a fungar o ar e, animado, adiantou-se até a cozinha: - Ei, isso é cheiro de comida! Posso jantar com você?

Sasuke rodou os olhos e resmungou:

- Óbvio.

Havia comida suficiente para os dois, isso Naruto notara quando Sasuke arrumou tudo à mesa. Seu coração se aqueceu em perceber que o outro realmente fizera tudo para ambos e comeu animadamente ao lado do moreno comedido. Se aquela refeição tivesse mesmo sido preparada por Sasuke, Naruto iria obrigá-lo a convidá-lo novamente para comer no dia seguinte. Apesar de preferir entupir-se de ramen, também apreciava outros tipos de culinária.

E quem diria que, um dia, Sasuke Uchiha lhe faria um jantar?

Momentos como aquele jamais deveriam ser desperdiçados!

Sasuke pouco disse durante a refeição. Como sempre, era difícil saber o que ele pensava durante seu silêncio. Naruto ficava intrigado com aquele aspecto da personalidade do outro adolescente. Contudo, isso só servia como aditivo para a atração que sentia.

Quando saíram para o jardim, onde a noite estava mais fria do que dentro de casa, Naruto se espreguiçou, olhando a lua cheia no céu e comentou, bem-humorado:

- Ei, Teme, se for cozinhar algo tão bom assim amanhã, eu volto de novo para jantar.

Parado na varanda de piso de madeira que rodeava toda aquela parte mais aos fundos da casa, Sasuke fixou seus olhos no loiro que estava parado em meio ao jardim, perto do laguinho artificial, e afirmou:

- Você não vai voltar amanhã.

- Dattebaaaa! Por que não?

Imediatamente, Naruto deteve seu espreguiçar e virou-se para trás, encarando o moreno com uma expressão contrariada. O bastardo não queria ter trabalho de cozinhar novamente – pensou o jinchuuriki. Mas apreciara, verdadeiramente, passar um tempo a sós com Sasuke e, claro, do que jantara. Queria mesmo mais momentos como aquele. Por falar em estarem sozinhos, finalmente percebia a ausência de Genma.

Antes que pudesse questionar o paradeiro do ninja que vigiava Sasuke, o moreno respondeu a sua pergunta anterior.

- Porque você não vai embora, pra começo de conversa.

- Hein? – Naruto indagou, perplexo e confuso.

Ou seu raciocínio andava lento demais, ou estavam lhe atordoando mais do que deveriam. Ficou parado, vendo Sasuke se aproximar e tirar algo do bolso da calça escura que usava. Naruto vislumbrou um brilho dourado que não conseguiu definir o que era. Sasuke elevou as mãos na direção de seu pescoço e prendeu algo ao seu redor.

- Você vai ficar aqui. – Sasuke determinou, finalmente dando um passo para trás para admirar o que havia feito. - Amanhã iremos buscar as suas coisas no apartamento e trazê-las para cá.

Naruto franziu o cenho e pegou o objeto com uma das mãos. Era um cordão. Uma corrente fina e dourada onde pendia outro acessório. Seus dedos se prenderam no pingente, o qual identificou rapidamente como sendo um anel. Piscou algumas vezes, ainda mais confuso e notou a discreta inscrição na parte interna que dizia somente: Sasuke.

Desviou o olhar para encarar o moreno à sua frente e o viu buscar dentro da blusa um cordão similar ao seu que estava já ao redor de seu pescoço; junto a esse, outro anel, idêntico. No mesmo instante, Naruto se aproximou, pegando a aliança do cordão de Sasuke e verificando. Na do moreno, era seu nome – Naruto - que vinha gravado na parte interna.

- Nós não podemos nos casar formalmente, mas essa vai ser a prova do nosso compromisso. – Sasuke proclamou.

Naruto, pela segunda vez naquela noite, não sabia o que dizer. Nunca havia pensando em ir tão longe com o Uchiha. Sim, porque aquilo que o moreno estava fazendo era formalizar o relacionamento deles. Algo definitivo. Um casamento sem bênçãos, mas ainda assim, um compromisso estabelecido.

Passou a admirar as duas alianças gêmeas com seus nomes e quis perguntar para garantir:

- Ei, Sasuke. Isso é sério?

- Eu me chamo Naruto por acaso? – o outro retrucou com ironia.

E mesmo tendo sido um deboche, Naruto foi incapaz de criticar ou se apegar a alguma ofensa boba naquele instante.

- Mas…

- Você é a minha família agora. – Sasuke confirmou, vendo um leve marejar começar a se formar nos orbes azuis.

Ele não queria chorar, mas seus olhos arderam mesmo assim. O que Sasuke estava fazendo era tão simples, mas ainda assim, a coisa mais importante que alguém já lhe dissera ou propusera.

Ter uma família.

Fazer parte de uma.

Sua vida sempre fora sufocada pela solidão de não pertencer a nenhum lugar, nem a ninguém.

Agora, aquele garoto introspectivo e arrogante, lhe estendia a possibilidade de ter isso em suas mãos.

Sua resposta veio com um sorriso aberto e uma risada nervosa, enquanto passava a mão pela franja loira, levando o cabelo para trás.

Ele se afastou, dando as costas para Sasuke. Ainda admirando sua própria aliança de um jeito contemplativo, em seguida tornou a olhar para a lua. Em seguida, fez uma reverência e voltou-se para si; o sorriso aberto e a felicidade impressa de uma maneira que o moreno jamais vira em sua vida.

- O que mais eu poderia pedir? – foi o que a voz risonha lhe questionou.

Sasuke, internamente, se fez a mesma pergunta, mas nunca a vocalizou.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Nota:**

Os dois parágrafos finais e a última fala de Naruto remetem ao prólogo de Reminiscência; a visão que Sasuke tem com Naruto do lado de fora da casa.


	10. Capítulo 9

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisora: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru  
Gênero: Yaoi, Romance, Angst, MPREG, tragédia.  
Aviso1: Trechos em itálico e negrito indicam falas internas entre Kyuubi e Sasuke.

* * *

Quando você não for forte o suficiente,  
eu lhe darei a força que você necessita  
Não deixe a mágica que lhe dei, se transformar em ilusão...

(Tsukiko Amano – Kousen)

oOo

**3º mês**

Sasuke esperou que Naruto dormisse. O que não demorou tanto tempo assim. O jinchuuriki tinha uma facilidade incrível em fechar os olhos e, em minutos, estava ressonando. Assim, aproveitava-se da sonolência dele, para acariciar sua barriga. Ainda não era muito visível, mas uma elevação discreta já se formava no abdômen do loiro. Geralmente, ele não permitia que alisasse sua barriga, dizia que era estranho, contudo, Sasuke acreditava que Naruto ficava, na verdade, encabulado com aquele tipo de atenção. Por isso, esperava ele ficar cansado ou realmente dormir, para tocá-lo.

Naquele momento, dividiam a cama de casal do quarto principal da casa onde passaram a morar juntos. Estavam nus, afinal, haviam feito sexo há pouco tempo. Um fino lençol branco cobria-os da cintura para baixo. Naruto tinha o rosto virado para o lado, enquanto o corpo descansava desleixadamente com as costas sobre o colchão.

Sasuke ficou admirando-o, reparando em sua inocência e vulnerabilidade enquanto dormia. Poderia passar horas daquele jeito, se assim quisesse, e não se cansar. A convivência diária e constante com o outro adolescente o estava afetando muito mais do que um dia poderia cogitar. O que sentia por Naruto desafiava qualquer coerência ou dimensionamento e isso só vinha se agravando com o passar dos dias.

Por esse motivo, ainda guardava a ordem da Hokage na memória. Precisava sondar o que estava ocorrendo com Kyuubi. Mas preferira não questionar Naruto diretamente; sozinho, tiraria suas conclusões. Era exatamente o que pretendia naquele momento. Seria fácil entrar no subconsciente do jinchuuriki e averiguar o que existia de errado com o demônio de nove caudas enquanto Naruto dormia.

E foi o que fez.

Dentro da mente do loiro, Sasuke notou o quão mais sombrio aquele lugar parecia estar. Escuro e ligeiramente frio. Andou pelas galerias mentais até estar de frente para a jaula onde a besta deveria estar adormecida. No entanto, nada via lá dentro, além de um breu opressivo.

Ficou ali parado, observando, esperando. A presença, então, começou a se manifestar. Os olhos virulentos se abriram no meio daquele negror ao fundo da cela. Mantendo-se impassível, Sasuke escutou o demônio se dirigir a si.

_**- Invadindo sem pedir permissão outra vez, Uchiha?**_

_- O que você está tramando?_

Seu questionamento gerou uma risada no monstro escondido na escuridão, que reverberou sombriamente por aquela galeria, causando uma ínfima insatisfação em Sasuke.

_- Não me esqueci de quando perguntei sobre qual seria o seu plano ao oferecer uma gravidez a Naruto e você disse que eu era perspicaz. – _relembrou ao demônio.

Kyuubi cessou o riso e retorquiu com sarcasmo:

_**- Você está atrasado, Uchiha.**_

_- Se estiver arquitetando algo contra Naruto… - _iniciou sua ameaça, porém, foi cortado pelo ser do outro lado das grades.

_**- Ele é meu hospedeiro. **_– a raposa atestou e, a seguir, ironizou: -_** O quão esperto eu seria, ferindo quem me abriga?**_

Aquela justificativa não era convincente o suficiente para Sasuke. Naruto poderia ser ingênuo e estar confiando cegamente naquele ser demoníaco, mas o Uchiha não. Estava mais do que confirmado que Kyuubi agira com segundas intenções ao oferecer a gravidez ao jinchuuriki e Sasuke permaneceria ali até conseguir as respostas que necessitava.

_- Qual o seu objetivo, então? _– indagou à raposa. -_ Por que Naruto não consegue entrar em contato com você?_

_**- Eu devo admitir que subestimei a sua linhagem. **_– comentou Kyuubi, observando atentamente o humano prepotente que estava mais adiante. -_** O sangue do seu clã maldito é mais forte do que previ que fosse e isso me repeliu.**_

_- Sobre o que está falando? – _o moreno inquiriu, desconfiado.

_**- O filhote.**_ – foi tudo o que Kyuubi disse, fazendo os olhos de Sasuke, até então, profundamente indiferentes, se arregalarem.

Inicialmente, uma preocupação absurda o dominou. Enquanto estivera pensando o que o nove caudas estaria planejando para prejudicar Naruto, jamais cogitara que seu alvo, desde o princípio, pudesse ser seu filho.

A raiva começou a consumi-lo.

_**- Essa sua carranca não assusta ninguém, além dos tolos que acreditam que você é alguma coisa, Sasuke Uchiha. **_– Kyuubi desdenhou. -_** Se eu quisesse, o filhote estaria morto em um piscar de olhos. **_

_- Não ouse! – _ameaçou, entre dentes.

A forma da raposa agigantou-se por trás das grades, mas Sasuke sequer se intimidou. Ele continuou a encará-la com severidade, enquanto escutou-a dizer:

_**- Ou o quê? **_– a raposa rosnou.

Sasuke respirou fundo. Tinha que se controlar. Perder o foco seria uma grande besteira em um impasse como aquele. O seu filho estava bem - o sentia -, então, se Kyuubi não fizera qualquer mal à criança, era porque não pretendia realmente feri-la. O que necessitava desvendar era o motivo da reclusão de Kyuubi e agora qual papel que seu herdeiro teria no plano do demônio.

_- Que utilidade um bebê poderia ter pra você? _– inquiriu, retomando uma postura neutra.

_**- Algumas. **__**Dentre e**__**las: ser meu corpo**__. – _Kyuubi informou, com um repuxar se formando no canto de sua mandíbula.

A revelação pegou Sasuke totalmente desprevenido. Ficou estático, somente escutando o resto do que a raposa tinha a lhe dizer:

_**- O filhote serviria para que eu ganhasse a minha liberdade. Por que acha que induzi Naruto a seguir adiante nesse sentimento idiota que tem por você? Acha que foi pelos belos olhos azuis dele?**__ – _indagou, sarcástico._**- Não. Eu queria um corpo humano, mas não qualquer um. Eu precisava que estivesse dentro do fedelho para que eu conseguisse me transferir e assumir uma nova vida e a ideia de ter uma linhagem como a sua mesclada ao meu inato poder, me pareceu extremamente conveniente.**_

_- Então, tudo o que você passou pro Naruto foi uma mentira. – _Sasuke concluiu, sentindo a garganta seca. O choque e o receio de que seu filho seria uma ponte para que Kyuubi ganhasse uma forma, uma vida, ainda o abalava internamente. - _Desde o início não houve amizade alguma de sua parte, só o interesse de escapar e se __fundir__ a um ser humano._

_**- Não tire conclusões sobre meu vínculo com Naruto, Uchiha. Minha ligação com ele não lhe diz respeito.**__ – _alertou, num timbre mais sério_. __**–**__**Mas, raciocinando melhor, eu deveria ter induzido o moleque a se deitar com o Kazekage. Teria sido mais fácil e certamente eu estaria fora dessa prisão em alguns meses.**_

Um vinco se formou entre as sobrancelhas do moreno e vocalizou seu questionamento:

_- O que o Kazekage tem a ver com isso?_

_**- O desinformado Uchiha não sabe, não é?**_ – riu Kyuubi escarnecedoramente, no entanto, não se deu ao trabalho de responder a dúvida que implantara na mente do vingador. _**– O Kazekage é forte, mas não tem essa força que o seu clã ostenta. Foi justamente esse sangue ruim que me bloqueou.**_

Naquele momento, Sasuke desviou-se da insinuação feita por Kyuubi e se ateve ao que dissera sobre sua linhagem. Não teve dificuldades de raciocinar em cima daquilo que o demônio lhe contava e chegar a uma dedução.

_- Quer dizer que meu sangue não permitiu que tivesse sucesso em seu plano__?_ – sugestionou, esperando pela confirmação.

_**- O filhote é forte, Uchiha.**_ – afirmou o demônio. _**- Ele é mais forte do que você pode cogitar. O chakra dele, as malditas linhas do seu clã, impede que meu intento se conclua.**_

Apesar de a situação ser séria, Sasuke sentiu-se orgulhoso de si mesmo e do pequeno que Naruto abrigava. Saber que, por causa de seu DNA, Kyuubi fora incapaz de transferir-se para assumir a vida do bebê, o deixava um tanto mais tranquilo.

_- Nesse período, por que cortou contato com Naruto?_

_**- Tentar arrumar um meio de transpassar o chakra, me enfraqueceu.**_ – alegou o bijuu e em seguida completou, enfadado: _**- Além do mais, o fedelho com toda essa paixonite me estressa. Agora cai fora, eu preciso descansar.**_

Viu Kyuubi ir se aninhar no fundo da cela novamente, porém, apegou-se a sua missão ali.

_- Precisamos saber como o bebê pode ser concebido e quais os cuidados que teremos que ter com essa gestação._

_**- Estou cercado, realmente, por imbecis.**_ – lamentou o nove caudas. _**- Diga àquela mulher que vocês chamam de Hokage para ficar atenta e não tratar essa gestação como a de um humano normal. Naruto não é uma fêmea, logo, meus cálculos podem falhar. Mas, quando chegar a hora, abram o bucho do fedelho e tirem o filhote. Fácil e indolor.**_

Fácil e indolor pra quem? – pensou Sasuke. Kyuubi estava simplificando muito quando estavam tratando de algo anormal como uma gravidez masculina. Queria saber mais, fazê-lo lhe dar detalhes, mas o demônio já havia se perdido na escuridão novamente.

_**- A propósito, Uchiha…**_ - Kyuubi interferiu os pensamentos do moreno, com uma voz sonolenta. - _**diga ao fedelho, por mim, que é um menino.**_

Confuso, Sasuke pegou-se indagando:

_- O quê?_

_**- O filhote…**_ - a raposa sussurrou, a voz quase desaparecendo. _**- é um menino.**_

A presença de Kyuubi desapareceu completamente, mas Sasuke sequer se importou. Ainda digeria aquela informação com uma felicidade crescente que não conseguiria definir o teor, se acaso lhe perguntassem.

Até então não parara para questionar o sexo da criança que havia gerado. Talvez, porque fosse algo que não lhe faria grande diferença. Porém, descobrir que seu bebê era um menino, lhe trazia um novo grau de reconhecimento ao pequeno.

Aos poucos, o futuro herdeiro de seu clã ganhava muito mais do que a característica de um ser utópico e indefinido.

Ele ganhava forma…

Ele ganhava o coração de Sasuke.

oOo

**4º mês**

Naruto decidira não sair de casa, aquele dia. Acordara com uma preguiça fora do normal e, nem tinha nada para fazer. Tsunade vetara-lhe toda a diversão que costumava ter: não podia treinar, não podia lutar, não podia sair em missões, não podia deixar a vila, não podia nada. E tudo ficava mais tedioso sem Sasuke por perto. O Uchiha cada vez mais se via envolvido com treinos e sua meta de entrar para a ANBU. Naruto estava confiante de que o outro garoto conseguiria sem muitas dificuldades, afinal, Sasuke era disciplinado e forte. Gostaria de ter a capacidade de ser como ele. Bem, forte Naruto sabia que era, mas disciplinado… esse já era um quesito que não preenchia.

De qualquer forma, seu desejo não era servir como ANBU e sim conquistar o posto de Hokage. Mas, por enquanto, esse objetivo teria que se manter suspenso.

Levantou-se da cama e começou a andar a esmo pelo quarto. Olhou para a janela e notou a tarde que se esvaía, tingindo o céu de um leve violeta. Inconscientemente, levou a mão a sua barriga ligeiramente estufada, que elevava a frente da camisa de malha branca que usava. Franziu o cenho e ergueu o tecido, fitando a protuberância em seu abdômen. Fez uma careta, vendo o início de deformação do selo desenhado em volta de seu umbigo. A barriga o incomodava. Não estava pesada, mas era estranha.

Admirou por mais alguns segundos, alisando a superfície abaulada. Ficava se imaginando daqui a alguns meses. Estaria com a barriga bem maior. Definitivamente, a alteração não lhe agradaria, provavelmente ficaria ridículo com uma barriga grande, mas pensar que ali dentro existia um ser inocente, amenizava a estranheza da modificação que seu corpo sofria. Era o seu filho e de Sasuke também. Uma extensão de ambos que em breve viria ao mundo. Isso o enchia de um sentimento de completude e ansiedade, mesmo que fosse achar horrível aquela deformação em seu corpo.

O ruído no térreo da casa tomou a atenção do loiro, que soltou a camisa e adiantou-se em sair do quarto, descer e confirmar que se tratava de Sasuke. O sorriso escancarou-se em seu rosto, sentindo-se mais aliviado por vê-lo de volta.

Com alguns meses de convivência diária, acabava experimentando uma sensação a qual não estava acostumado. Sendo desde o nascimento uma pessoa solitária e excluída, Naruto até o retorno de Sasuke a Vila vivia bem e lidava com a solidão à sua maneira, vivendo em seu pequeno apartamento. Todavia, agora a falta que o outro garoto fazia, lhe deixava inquieto. Gostava da nova vida que vinha levando com o amante, e de ter a presença constante de alguém como nunca tivera antes. A ausência do moreno era sentida de maneira intensa, mesmo que disfarçasse.

Sasuke olhou Naruto como rotineiramente fazia - do seu jeito indiferente – e conforme se aproximava, foi estendendo-lhe uma sacola plástica que trazia em uma das mãos.

O cheiro já conhecido e venerado pelo loiro adentrou-lhe as narinas, mas ao invés do costumeiro semblante de satisfação e gula, o rosto do jinchuuriki se contorceu.

- Teme, tira isso de perto de mim. – ele pediu dando um passo para trás.

Sasuke elevou uma sobrancelha e estranhou:

- Mas é ramem, mal-agradecido. Trouxe do sabor que você mais… – abriu a sacola, buscando uma das embalagens lacradas que exalava o aroma saboroso da refeição e elevou para mostrar ao outro. –- …gosta. – contudo, olhou ao redor e não havia nenhum sinal do amante, mas escutava os passos corridos no assoalho polido da casa. – Naruto?

Naruto se sentia um idiota. Seu estômago, do nada, resolvera se rebelar contra si. Primeiro, pensou que tivesse sido algo que comera anteriormente, mas quando o cheiro do ramem se intensificou em seu olfato, só teve tempo de correr para o banheiro. No sanitário, convulsionava para fora todo o conteúdo que ingerira durante o dia.

Quanto mais se lembrava dos fios que tanto adorava degustar, mais a ânsia de vômito se intensificava. Passou uns bons minutos agachado em frente ao vaso sanitário até que a revolta dentro de si se amenizasse e percebesse que não estava sozinho no ambiente.

Tentando estabilizar sua respiração pesada, passou a mão pelo rosto, sentido a pele ligeiramente coberta por uma camada finíssima de suor frio e olhou de soslaio na direção da porta.

Sasuke encontrava-se parado na entrada do banheiro, observando-o de um jeito intenso e quietamente.

- Não me olhe assim, bastardo. – resmungou, emburrado.

O moreno nada disse, mas assim que ele lhe deu as costas, Naruto sabia que no dia seguinte Tsunade estaria em cima de si, lhe fazendo perguntas e querendo lhe impor todo tipo de exames.

Sasuke era cauteloso. Irritantemente cauteloso. Qualquer sinal de que algo poderia estar errado, ele corria para a médica que cuidava de sua delicada situação. O excesso de zelo incomodava Naruto, pois, algumas vezes, fazia com que se sentisse como uma criança irresponsável.

Mas não havia meio de convencer Sasuke de que sabia tomar conta de si mesmo. Por isso, no dia seguinte pela manhã não o surpreendeu a visita de Tsunade a casa onde moravam. Raramente, Naruto ia até a Hokage para exames ou consultas, geralmente, ela era arrastada até sua residência, para evitar o quanto fosse possível que ele ficasse se expondo durante a gravidez. Temiam que o seu estado gerasse desconforto aos moradores da Vila, sendo ele um jinchuuriki. Mesmo assim, ele saía pela cidade, já que sua condição não era tão evidente assim, ainda. Mas os rumores se espalhariam como praga futuramente, tinha certeza disso.

Tsunade lhe inquiriu como uma mãe severa, porém, preocupada. O delator de seu mal-estar havia saído cedo para seus treinos e lhe deixara sozinho para enfrentar a médica. Para sua sorte, ela não era tão neurótica quanto o amante e, sentada à beira de sua cama, garantiu:

- Diga a seu marido que não precisa se preocupar. – Tsunade ordenou. - Essas indisposições são normais durante a gestação, pelo menos comumente são.

- Normais até quando? – Naruto quis saber, aproveitando que a médica estava ali mesmo.

- Depende. – ela disse, dando de ombros. - O organismo de cada pessoa é diferente. Pode passar logo ou durar a gravidez inteira. O importante é você não deixar de se alimentar bem e tomar as vitaminas que prescrevi.

Naruto parou por um segundo em silêncio. No fundo, não estava tão preocupado consigo. Apesar dos pesares, sua gravidez não vinha sendo problemática ou lhe causando preocupações, como era para Sasuke, Tsunade e os outros amigos que já sabiam sobre sua condição. Quem sabe fosse mesmo inconsequente quando o assunto era seu próprio bem-estar, mas não conseguia evitar colocar o amante em suas prioridades, principalmente agora que estavam juntos.

- Baa-chan, já conseguiu algo que ajude o Sasuke? – perguntou, com os olhos azuis em expectativa.

- Está se referindo aos olhos dele? – a Hokage quis se certificar. Ao receber um aceno positivo do garoto recostado na cama, replicou: - Não. Ainda não. Mas estou pesquisando um método.

- Eu poderia ajudar. – sugeriu, se endireitando. – Eu não to fazendo nada aqui e seria mais rápido.

- Você? Ajudar a pesquisar? – ela retorquiu, ironicamente. – Ora não me faça rir, Gaki. Você precisa cuidar dessa encrenca em que se enfiou. – ela bagunçou os fios loiros da cabeça do garoto e se levantou, sorrindo pela expressão emburrada do mais novo. – Eu aviso assim que tiver algo novo sobre o caso do Sasuke.

Naruto a viu partir e suspirou. Esperava mesmo que ela fosse capaz de conseguir uma cura para a degeneração dos olhos de Sasuke.

oOo

**5º mês**

Naruto escutava apreensivo, enquanto Tsunade, acompanhada de Shizune, conversava seriamente com Sasuke na sala de sua casa. Sentados formalmente no piso corrido, ela encarava o moreno, detalhando o procedimento que seria adotado caso o jovem concordasse com o método que encontrara para sanar o problema causado com a obtenção do mangekyou.

- Eu vou usar um selo no fundo de sua córnea durante a cirurgia, esse selo será forte o suficiente para travar qualquer progressão de sua habilidade ocular. – a Hokage explicou. - Por mais que você use ou treine, o mangekyou não evoluirá, isso impedirá que a cegueira lhe atinja, mas limitará sua capacidade de especial. É um preço mínimo a se pagar pela cura.

Naruto olhou, silenciosamente, de Tsunade para Sasuke, temendo a resposta dele. Orgulhoso do jeito que o moreno era, poderia se negar a ter seu poder principal limitado. Mas era o melhor que Tsunade conseguira com as pesquisas que fizera. Sasuke precisava entender que ele ainda tinha como aprender outras técnicas e continuar se superando. Iria dizer isso a ele, mas, para a sua surpresa, o moreno antecipou-se, respondendo a Godaime:

- Faça o que tem que ser feito.

Tsunade não aparentou surpresa, mas Naruto sim. A pronta aceitação do Uchiha, admirou o loiro que até ficou sem fala durante um período. O garoto ao seu lado, tão sério e compenetrado, estava mudando. Não era algo brusco ou que fosse ser notado pelos amigos e pessoas de seu convívio, mas o loiro via de perto e sentia como Sasuke estava tomando uma postura diferente. Esteve acostumado por tempo demais com o outro seguindo por caminhos errados, desafiando a todos, ofuscado por aquela aura enegrecida; poderia ser esse o motivo de seu maior estranhamento. Depois do assassinato dos conselheiros e de sua absolvição, Sasuke vinha pouco a pouco se adequando e aceitando com menos hostilidade o convívio com os antigos companheiros e estar sob as ordens da Hokage.

A nova situação deixava Naruto imensamente feliz.

Quando a Godaime e Shizune partiram, ainda parados à porta - vendo-as se distanciarem da residência -, Naruto tocou a mão do moreno.

- Você é forte, Teme. Sempre vai ser meu rival, não se esqueça disso, 'ttebayo.

Sasuke sorriu de canto e seus dedos entrelaçaram-se aos do loiro ao seu lado.

- Mesmo com essa cirurgia, sempre serei mais forte que você, _Dobe._

- Quem disse isso? – Naruto o olhou, se sentindo indignado com a arrogância do Uchiha, afinal, lá estava ele, tentando animar o amante, e ele continuava sob um pedestal, inabalável.

Sasuke virou-se e beijou o loiro, repentinamente. Naruto, pego de surpresa, sentiu a língua do outro forçar a entrada em sua boca e após lhe garantir o acesso, teve a cavidade explorada de forma sensual, que fez com que o menor ofegasse em meio ao beijo e as pernas quase fraquejassem.

Sasuke se afastou, com um sorriso vitorioso adornando-lhe os lábios, para então, indagar irônico:

- Ainda quer que eu responda a sua pergunta, Naruto? Será que ainda se lembra do que perguntou?

Naruto grunhiu, entendendo muito bem a implicação feita pelo amante.

- Não fique cheio de si só por causa de…

Enrubesceu, imediatamente, ao sentir a mão de Sasuke por baixo de sua blusa, novamente tocando sua barriga.

- Teeemee!

Por mais que brigasse, por mais que reclamasse e dissesse para não fazer aquilo, Sasuke sempre o contrariava. Parecia determinado a irritá-lo, ou somente persistir naquele tipo de carinho que o deixava constrangido. A barriga já estava bem inchada e, para Naruto, não era nada bonita. Mas qualquer argumentação ali, naquele momento, morreu em seus lábios, quando a boca do moreno cobriu a sua mais uma vez, fazendo-o perder qualquer argumento que fosse esbravejar diante do rosto dele.

Às vezes, chegava a concordar com a superioridade que Sasuke clamava ter sobre si, pois um simples beijo era capaz de trazer abaixo a mais forte das defesas de Naruto.

oOo

Tomou cuidado, vestindo roupas largas e escuras. Fez o possível para chegar até o hospital sem ser muito notado. Nada o impediria de estar lá. Sasuke não ficaria satisfeito, porém, estava pouco se importando com a opinião dele naquele instante.

Tsunade havia feito a bendita operação, mas não mandara ninguém para avisá-lo sobre como se desenvolvera a cirurgia.

Velha pinguça!

Se pensou que ele ficaria quietinho esperando a boa vontade dela, a Godaime se precipitara redondamente, mais uma vez. Ou estava bêbada demais para lembra-se que ele existia e que esperava notícias do Uchiha.

Adentrou a clínica à surdina. Sequer teve problemas, pois naquele horário os corredores estavam vazios. Foi procurando até encontrar o quarto onde estava internado Sasuke e apressou-se até o leito onde o jovem parecia descansar com uma bandagem que lhe enfaixava os olhos por completo.

- Dobe, o que infernos está fazendo aqui? – a voz monótona inquiriu, demonstrando seu aborrecimento.

Naruto se sobressaltou, não esperando que Sasuke estivesse acordado, muito menos que reconhecesse sua presença ali.

- Desculpe por me preocupar com você, bastardo. – pediu, irônico. – Eu tomei cuidado. À uma hora dessas, acho que ninguém me viu.

- "Achar" não é o bastante. – Sasuke grunhiu.

Estavam tomando cuidado para que aquela gravidez não fosse descoberta, por medo da reação das pessoas, apesar de Naruto ter deixado escapulir uma vez, quando ainda estava nos primeiros estágios, dentro da lojinha de ramem. Apesar da estranheza, os donos receberam melhor do que poderia esperar aquela notícia e até lhe deram, no dia, uma tigela extra do macarrão que mais gostava. Entretanto, não teria como prever se todos seriam tão compreensíveis assim.

- Deixe de ser tão ranzinza e cale a boca, Teme! – censurou, sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama. – Diz aí: Como foi a cirurgia?

- Você não consegue segurar essa curiosidade nem por uma noite, Dobe? – debochou o Uchiha, sabendo que Naruto ficaria irritado por estar evadindo a pergunta.

- Eu não sei, mas to segurando meu punho agora pra não socar a sua cara. – Naruto rebateu, escutando uma pequena risada cheia de deboche vinda do moreno.

- A Hokage disse que correu tudo bem. – decidiu contar e não implicar tanto com o loiro devido ao estado de gravidez dele. – O selo travou qualquer evolução futura do mangekyou e posso ir para casa amanhã. Então, que tal você dar meia-volta e me esperar quietinho lá?

- Não to afim. – Naruto negou, teimoso.

De nada adiantaria voltar. Acabaria sem sono. Não ia admitir perante o moreno, mas tentara dormir sem ele aquela noite, antes de decidir que iria até o hospital. Entretanto, a cama espaçosa e sem a presença do outro, o deixara inquieto. Acostumara-se com o calor do corpo dele, o conforto que passara a encontrar em seu abraço e, até mesmo, com o irritante carinho que ele insistia em fazer em sua barriga quando pensava que não estava notando.

Sem o amante por perto, Naruto sentia-se como há algum tempo atrás: terrivelmente solitário e vazio.

- Dobe, combinamos que você evitaria se expor o má-… - Sasuke interrompeu o que falava ao sentir o lado do leito hospitalar ceder e o lençol ser erguido enquanto outro corpo se acomodava ao lado do seu. Não podia ver – as bandagens que envolviam e tampavam seus olhos, impediam -, mas reconhecia sua aproximação.

- Só um pouco. – Naruto pediu.

Sasuke suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça, prevendo que "o pouco" de Naruto seria muito. Mesmo assim, nada mais disse. Como sempre, procurou, por debaixo da blusa, o abdômen inchado do loiro e o tocou, alisando e sentindo a energia interna que vinha do bebê.

- Kyuubi disse que é um menino. – Sasuke lembrou, já tendo contado anteriormente para o loiro sobre o sexo da criança que Naruto abrigava. - Já pensou em como gostaria que se chamasse?

- Ramen. – o loiro resmungou, fazendo o cenho de Sasuke se franzir.

- O quê?

- Um prato grande de ramen. – Naruto disse, arrastado.

Só então Sasuke notou que o outro garoto já caíra no sono. Sentiu vontade de rir, mas não o fez para não acordá-lo. Desconfiava que o mais novo deveria estar muito cansado. Sendo assim, continuou com o carinho no abdômen do amante; pensando nas várias possibilidades de nomes para o seu pequeno, até que ele próprio acabou se entregando ao sono, confortado pela proximidade do seu loiro, mas perdendo o leve movimentar interno que forçou a barriga de Naruto exatamente onde sua mão estava pousada.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Eu estou bem ciente das novas revelações sobre a gestação de um jinchuuriki, segundo Kushina Uzumaki. Mas, não estarei abraçando a ideia de que uma gestação humana, sob a hipótese levantada, dure 10 meses. Seria coerente que a gestação fosse menor, prematura, mas estender-se por mais 1 mês, não. Bem, me valho da licença poética de permanecer na lógica de que a gestação do Naruto é, acima de tudo, humana: nove meses.

Resposta das Reviews sem E-mail:

Thais - Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! A parte do Sai, ao pintar o quarto, foi um sutil empurrão proposital que ele deu no Sasuke para que este tomasse uma atitude com Naruto... E a parte das alianças eu tentei fazer algo diferente de um pedido de casamento tradicional, pra não ficar tão feminino... Espero que tenha curtido esse cap também! Muito obrigada por comentar!

Inu - Eu estou pra atualizar a The Sacred Line. Sei que prometi não demorar, mas houveram problemas e, infelizmente, não deu pra fazer aquilo que eu pretendia. Peço só mais um pouquinho de paciência, ok?


	11. Capítulo 10

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisora: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru  
Gênero: Yaoi, Romance, Angst, MPREG, tragédia  
Aviso: Trechos em itálico e negrito indicam falas internas entre Kyuubi e Naruto.

* * *

Quando você clamar por minhas asas brancas  
Desejando carinho  
Te levarei embora  
De volta ao dia em que anunciamos nosso começo…

(Tsukiko Amano – Karasu)

oOo

**6º mês**

Sasuke estava fora por causa de seu treinamento e quando Naruto ouviu que alguém batia na porta, estranhou. As visitas não eram incomuns. Sakura e Sai iam sempre que podiam ou queriam perturbá-lo, porém, naquele horário da tarde, geralmente os amigos estavam ocupados com suas funções. Sorte a deles, enquanto eles trabalhavam, ele - Naruto - estava praticamente confinado na residência em que morava com Sasuke.

Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram quando, repentinamente, ao abrir a porta, viu sua casa ser invadida. Parecia que Sakura havia feito um estranho pacto com Ino – uma trégua de suas birras pessoais - para planejarem um encontro de todos os amigos, certamente, com o intuito de que eles também ficassem cientes de sua condição. Não sabia se aquilo seria certo. Sasuke, provavelmente, não concordaria com a revelação, mas… Eram seus amigos. Tirando Sakura e Sai, nenhum dos outros sabiam de sua gravidez.

No fundo, Naruto tinha que admitir internamente: era um pouco constrangedor expor sua condição para os outros, mas era bom tê-los por perto quando se sentia tão aparte de todo o resto por causa do afastamento forçado de sua rotina.

Neji estava bastante calado e o olhava de um jeito esquisito: mais sério e tenso do que o normal. Mas a cisma pela forma como o Hyuuga estava se comportando foi distraída por uma presença inesperada entre os demais: Gaara se unira aos amigos também. Segundo Sakura, ele estava em Konoha para tratar de assuntos com a Godaime e, como o ruivo perguntou por ele, a kunoichi achou interessante estender-lhe o convite para acompanhá-los na visita. Pode ver um leve brilho de surpresa nos olhos verdes assim que ele o viu, mas que logo foi mascarado pela fachada estóica que Gaara sempre exibia.

- Naruto-kun e Sasuke-kun já escolheram o nome do bebê? - Hinata questionou, timidamente.

Naruto piscou, lembrando-se das vezes em que Sasuke e ele pararam para decidir por um nome, mas acabavam sempre discordando. Não era tão fácil decidir como nomear uma pessoa, principalmente porque aquela criança não era qualquer um: era o filho deles. Queriam um nome que ambos concordassem e, até que o descobrissem, o bebê continuaria sem um nome.

- Estamos pensando ainda, mas não tivemos nenhuma ideia boa. - Naruto confessou, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Se quiser ajuda, Naruto, sou ótima em dar ideias. - Ino sugeriu, empolgando-se.

- Desde quando você tem ideias boas, Ino-porca? - Sakura indagou irritada, dando um cutucão na loira ao seu lado. - Se o Naruto quiser ideias pra nomes, ele vai querer a minha ajuda e não a sua.

- Vocês são tão problemáticas. - Shikamaru resmungou em um dos cantos da sala, vendo que aquelas duas continuavam disputando, mesmo que o grande causador daquela rixa que nascera na infância estivesse agora nos braços daquele que elas menos esperavam.

- Até parece que o Sasuke vai deixar vocês duas sugerirem alguma coisa. - riu Kiba, debochado.

- Eu já vi vendendo um livro com nomes de bebês. - Sai se pronunciou. - Pode ajudá-lo, Naruto-kun, nessa indecisão, afinal, falta bem pouco pra criança sair.

- Acho que vocês estão deixando o garoto impressionado. - Shino comentou, reparando no jeito desconcertado como Naruto aparentava receber o que os amigos falavam.

O ruído quebradiço do salgadinho sendo mordido por Chouji chamou-lhe a atenção e este fez questão de comentar, enquanto fitava a barriga estufada do jinchuuriki.

- Pra mim, parece que ele comeu demais e não quis dividir com ninguém.

- Na verdade, não foi ele quem comeu demais, Chouji-san. Foi o… - novamente Sai intercedeu, porém, teve a boca tampada pela mão de Sakura que quis evitar que o moreno falasse uma grande besteira.

- Deixe de ser indiscreto, Sai! - a garota o censurou.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, querendo, no fundo, arrumar um buraco para se enfiar. Sai continuava o pior de todos. No entanto, um resmungo deteve a sua atenção e, consequentemente, dos demais que estavam na sala.

- Isso é ridículo.

Ele parecia inconformado e seu olhar se fixava exatamente em Naruto. A princípio, o jinchuuriki não compreendeu o motivo daquela repulsa que via crescer no amigo, mas logo que Hinata tentou censurar o primo, tudo começou a fazer sentido.

- N-Neji-kun…

- Não, Hinata. - ele a interrompeu, sem desviar os olhos do loiro. - Quando falaram sobre essa condição bizarra, eu ainda pensei que pudesse ser brincadeira. Mas, isso… - apontou para a barriga inchada do hospedeiro do nove caudas e prosseguiu: - Isso não é normal. Não é concebível o que você fez, Naruto.

Haviam lhe alertado para uma possível situação como aquela. Sasuke o advertira, bem como a Godaime. Estivera sendo cauteloso e até concordara sobre uma revolta contra sua gravidez. Era previsível vindo de pessoas que o trataram a vida inteira como a pior das escórias. Entretanto, receber aquele tipo de reação vinda de um dos amigos a quem tanto considerava, chocou Naruto a tal ponto que ele sequer conseguiu retorquir como deveria. Sua falta de palavras era tão palpável que o Hyuuga manteve-se incentivado a dizer tudo aquilo que bem queria e sentia, naquele momento.

- Você ser apaixonado pelo Sasuke e vir morar com ele, foi uma situação estranha, mas na minha concepção, tolerável. Não cabe a mim julgar a sua preferência sexual. - explanou, dando de ombros ao concluir. Sem ser interrompido, permitiu-se prosseguir em seu discurso: - Mas, distorcer seu organismo com a ajuda de nada menos que um bijuu para ter a capacidade de gerar herdeiros para o Sasuke… é doentio. Você, Naruto, enlouqueceu. - acusou, mantendo a costumeira seriedade e frieza, para só então finalizar: - E não me peça para compartilhar de tudo isso normalmente e ignorar como se não fosse nada o fato de um homem carregar um filho, como todos vocês estão fazendo.

- Neji-kun! - Hinata o chamou, mas o primo já havia dado as costas para todos e deixado a casa sem atendê-la. A garota, envergonhada pela atitude do parente, se voltou para o loiro e desculpou-se: - Perdoe-o, Naruto-kun, ele não quis dizer tudo isso. Só está…

Naruto finalmente saiu do baque em que fora lançado e sorriu sem restrições para a morena.

- Tudo bem, Hinata. Eu compreendo.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar pesaroso, sem conseguir conter a angústia pelo que havia se passado ali e pediu licença para ir atrás de Neji. Havia entendido, definitivamente, que sua paixão por Naruto jamais seria correspondida, quando Sasuke retornara com o loiro para Konoha. No fundo, nunca alimentou grandes esperanças dele sentir algo remotamente parecido ao que ela nutria por ele. Assim, depois que confirmara que o jinchuuriki fora morar com o Uchiha, conformou-se em apenas admirar a pessoa que Naruto era e continuar espelhando-se em sua força para alcançar seus próprios objetivos como ninja.

Por isso mesmo, Hinata se ressentia pela atitude de Neji. Naruto era um grande amigo, passara por tantas coisas ruins e nunca deixara de sorrir ou se esforçar para sempre estar bem. Ele os considerava imensamente e não merecia aquele tratamento e acusações. Poderia ser uma menina tímida e um tanto travada para dizer o que realmente pensava, mas, naquele caso, o primo iria escutá-la.

- Naruto… - Sakura chamou ao amigo, depois da partida dos Hyuuga, e tentou justificar ou amenizar qualquer que tivesse sido o impacto que ocorrera. - Ele só está um pouco chocado. Acho que é o que todos nós sentimos no começo. É só uma questão de tempo até ele se acostumar com a ideia; sabe como o Neji tem a mente mais analítica e fechada. Ele vai acabar aceitando.

- Eu não estou preocupado com isso, Sakura-chan! - Naruto replicou, ainda sorrindo. - Ele só me pegou despreparado, mas está tudo bem! - coçou a nuca e encontrando uma saída fácil, avisou: - Vou pegar algo pra gente beber.

Sem dar mais chances da conversa sobre Neji se estender, Naruto partiu para a cozinha. Indo pegar os copos no armário, mas parando à beira da pia, onde respirou profundamente. Lembrou-se que já passara por situações bem piores que aquela e que a negação de Neji era uma atitude ínfima se comparada as vezes que fora insultado e humilhado durante os anos de sua infância solitária. Infelizmente, seu subconsciente parecera ignorar os fatos passados, fazendo com que aquela nova mágoa apertasse seu coração e o entristecesse.

Inconscientemente, levou a mão até a barriga - o motivo de todo o reboliço - e a acariciou. Seu pequeno não merecia que passasse aquele desalento para ele. Seu filho precisava somente ter a certeza de que era amado… E Naruto o amava mais do que tudo, garantiria para que ele jamais passasse por qualquer constrangimento ou rejeição como a que ocorrera aquele dia.

- Você não sabe fingir. - Gaara atestou, monotonamente.

Sobressaltado, Naruto virou-se para trás, vendo o ex-jinchuuriki parado na entrada do cômodo.

- Quer me matar de susto? - o loiro criticou a forma silenciosa como o ruivo se aproximou e, repentinamente, o abordara.

- Não. Queria saber se está mesmo bem. - o Kazekage esclareceu, olhando-o como se pudesse ler o que se passava em sua mente; como se o fundo de sua alma não fosse qualquer mistério para ele.

_E, provavelmente, não era._ - Naruto pensou. Gaara era o único que conhecia suas tristezas, o único que compartilhava de suas dores e traumas. O rapaz à sua frente compreendia o seu passado, pois vivera uma realidade idêntica a sua; no coração existiam as mesmas marcas.

- Já suportamos por coisas bem piores, não é, Gaara? - constatou com um sorriso triste.

Os olhos verdes demonstraram compadecimento, mas ambos tinham noção do quanto era difícil falar sobre aquilo abertamente.

- A gravidez da minha mãe foi amaldiçoada desde o início. Antes mesmo de eu nascer, eu já era odiado por ela. - contou o ruivo, como se quisesse contrabalancear o acontecido. - Sua criança vai ter um tipo de sentimento que nunca nos foi oferecido.

- Você acha que vai ser o suficiente para protegê-lo de coisas como essa que aconteceu hoje, Gaara? - Naruto questionou, desolado.

- Se quiser, eu mato o Hyuuga pra você. - o ruivo ofereceu, ganhando uma risada do amigo que fez seu coração se aquecer, diminuindo a atribulação que era vê-lo tão afetado pela decepção. - Mas se um dia você conseguiu amainar minha revolta e meu ódio, não será difícil fazer o Hyuuga entendê-lo.

Um sorriso aberto iluminou o rosto do loiro, o deixando ainda mais bonito. Com o humor renovado, Naruto concordou:

- Eu vou conversar com o Neji depois. Obrigado, Gaara.

O ruivo assentiu, com um sorriso tímido brotando no canto de seus lábios. Os orbes verdes desviaram para a barriga do outro adolescente e depois de um instante, falou:

- É estranho. Posso tocar?

oOo

Sasuke até parecia uma criança emburrada novamente - Kakashi atestou, mentalmente, enquanto caminhavam pelo Distrito Uchiha. Ele não queria demonstrar, mas estava aborrecido por ter interrompido seu treino e o obrigado a voltar para casa consigo. O rapaz estava mais obstinado em ficar mais forte e hábil do que quando treinara com ele para o torneio chuunin. Levava em consideração que seu aprendiz queria fazer parte da ANBU, mas no fundo sabia que o que motivava o Uchiha era o instinto de poder, de alguma forma, proteger o futuro filho e Naruto. Era engraçado que o moreno pensasse que poderia fazer algo por Naruto que este não pudesse fazer por si mesmo, porém, para o aluno seria bom se focar em algo produtivo como se tornar um ninja conceituado dentro da Vila da Folha.

Em momento algum passara por sua cabeça julgar o relacionamento de Sasuke e Naruto. Para uns, poderia até ser estranho, ultrajante, mas para ele que sempre tivera sua opção sexual voltada para a mesma linha que a dos alunos, era a coisa mais normal do mundo. Se eles não fossem somente crianças na época em que haviam sido seus alunos, teria previsto aquele enlace com antecedência. Na realidade, o que o chocara, - assim como a todos que sabiam do fato -, era a gravidez de Naruto. Aquilo sim era impressionante e preocupante ao mesmo tempo.

Porém, a tensão em que se encontravam e a fragilidade do jinchuuriki devido ao seu estado, eram fatos preocupantes para Konoha. A Akatsuki queria Naruto para extrair o nove caudas e sem poder efetivamente lutar, o adolescente estava correndo muito mais riscos de acabar sendo alvo fácil dos inimigos agora, do que fora anteriormente.

De qualquer forma, a Hokage havia redobrado a vigilância nas fronteiras da Vila e estava com agentes ANBU tentando localizar e conseguir mais informações sobre a Akatsuki, para se precaverem contra qualquer ataque surpresa.

Sasuke não sabia, mas em breve estaria entre eles, fazendo exatamente o que queria.

Todavia, naquela tarde, tudo o que ele deveria se preocupar era em ficar com os amigos.

- Anime-se, Sasuke. - disse sorridente por trás da máscara preta, apoiando uma das mãos no ombro do mais novo. - Uma folga nos treinamentos não irão te prejudicar.

O moreno olhou com desprezo para o toque em si e somente quando Kakashi retroagiu a mão, ele resmungou:

- Não havia necessidade de folga.

Kakashi riu, não se incomodando pela atitude do rapaz, e contradisse:

- Naruto está com os amigos em casa, não acha interessante participar da confraternização?

- São amigos dele, não meus. - Sasuke, imediatamente, retorquiu. - Além do mais, é estupidez da Sakura criar alarde sobre a gravidez.

Nisso, Kakashi até concordava com o Uchiha. Mas, havia um ponto muito importante que o outro não estava levando em consideração.

- Como você disse: são só os amigos dele. É bom pro Naruto saber que tem o apoio do grupo, não?

- Tanto faz. - respondeu como se realmente não se importasse.

Kakashi iria falar algo mais, porém, se deteve ao ver Neji vindo na direção contrária a que seguiam. Ele deveria estar na casa de Sasuke e Naruto, mas pelo semblante fechado, parecia que algo o fizera abandonar o encontro mais cedo. Tanto ele, quanto o Uchiha, pararam, esperando que o garoto se dirigisse a eles, mas Neji somente lançou um olhar irritadiço para Sasuke, sem sequer cessar ou diminuir os passos. Para agravar ainda mais a estranheza perante o inusitado encontro, Hinata passou logo em seguida, cumprimentando-os brevemente e continuando a correr atrás do primo.

Kakashi ficou questionando-se, por um segundo, enquanto Sasuke resumiu os passos, agora mais apressados, em direção a casa. O homem de cabelos acinzentados olhou surpreso para o discípulo, notando que, finalmente, este descobrira um estímulo para ir ao encontro de Naruto, deixando para trás aquela má vontade anterior.

Seguiu-o no resto do curto percurso e entraram na casa, sendo recepcionados pelos olhares curiosos dos amigos espalhados pela sala. Kakashi percebeu que Sasuke não sorriu para ninguém e vasculhou, com o olhar, o cômodo a procura de uma única pessoa.

- Cadê o Naruto? - o Uchiha perguntou, apaticamente.

_Sempre tão educado._ - ironizou em pensamento, Kakashi, quando o aluno sequer cumprimentou os outros jovens.

- Ele foi pegar algumas bebidas na cozinha. - informou Sai com seu sorriso falso. - O Kazekage fez questão de ir ajudá-lo.

Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram quase que imperceptivelmente e o único que realmente notou a alteração foi o ex-ANBU-NE, que apenas continuou sorrindo, como sempre. Alheios a isso, os jovens voltaram a conversar entre si. Kakashi acabou sendo envolvido pelos questionamentos de Sakura e Ino, que queriam que ele as ajudasse a organizar um chá de bebê. Tentando criar desculpas para as duas garotas que cismaram que ele seria perfeito para acompanhá-las em tal missão, o instrutor perdeu o exato instante em que Sasuke marchou diretamente para o cômodo da casa onde encontrava o parceiro.

Sasuke fora alfinetado por um estranho sentimento assim que vira Neji partindo. O Hyuuga deveria estar visitando e não indo embora, só esse fato já era motivo para desconfiar de que havia algo errado. Conhecia muito bem o olhar que ele lhe lançara - era repulsa – e com a passagem de Hinata no encalço do primo, veio o segundo alarme. Quase deduzira o que ocorrera e até visualizara a mágoa que seu amante poderia estar sentindo, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava escondê-la, através de seus sorrisos e conversas tolas.

Contudo, uma sensação sobrepujou sua preocupação anterior assim que Sai dissera que Naruto estava com o Kazekage. A sua memória retornou com vivacidade à conversa que tivera com Kyuubi há alguns meses atrás, onde a raposa insinuara algo sobre impulsionar o seu hospedeiro para que fizesse sexo com o ruivo e não consigo. Não entendera muito bem o que o demônio quisera dizer, mas a vaga desconfiança que fora regada pelo nove caudas, agora parecia crescer em seu âmago de maneira absurda.

Só de imaginar Gaara perto de Naruto já era o suficiente para instigar seu nervosismo.

Não duvidava dos sentimentos de Naruto por si. Mas, Gaara… iria matá-lo se o que pensava fosse verdade.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao entrar na cozinha e vê-los tão próximos com a mão do ruivo indo em direção a barriga do loiro? Naruto tinha o olhar receoso, mas não menos enternecido pela aproximação daquele toque, enquanto o Kazekage sustentava aquele semblante apático, porém, consciente da importância da pessoa que estava à sua frente

Os sentimentos nos olhos verdes eram praticamente equivalentes aos seus.

Não, na verdade, eram inconfundivelmente iguais.

Seu interior foi dominado por algo tão intenso, tão monstruoso, que seria capaz de surrar Gaara ali mesmo, até que não existisse mais vida em seu corpo. Porém, a fina linha de sanidade que ainda existia em si, foi usada para controlar aquele ímpeto assassino e tentar impedir que ele tocasse o que era seu.

Naruto detectou a sua presença no instante em que os dedos de Sasuke se fecharam sobre o pulso de Gaara, apertando-o com força. O moreno não olhava para o amante e sim para seu recém-descoberto rival que, para a sua maior irritação, já tinha a palma apoiada na curva da barriga do outro jinchuuriki.

Sasuke não fora rápido o suficiente.

- Teme! O que ta fazendo? - Naruto reclamou, vendo a agressividade nos olhos escuros que encaravam o Kazekage.

Gaara estreitou os olhos verdes para o Uchiha, ignorando todo o resto ao seu redor e enfrentou a ameaça que os orbes escuros incitavam. A tensão entre ambos era palpável e só foi quebrada pela pontada que despontou na barriga do loiro e atingiu certeiramente aonde a mão do ruivo descansava.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, enquanto os negros e os verdes adotaram uma nuance de confusão. O pequeno golpe se repetiu e, dessa vez, tiveram certeza que dentro da barriga de Naruto algo acontecia.

- Bem, eu não to com fome. - Naruto atestou, atordoado. - Acho que o bebê… se mexeu.

- Se mexeu? - Gaara indagou, confuso.

- A Baa-chan disse que aconteceria isso de mexer, chutar… - um novo movimento, mais brusco dentro de seu ventre, fez Naruto rir e comentar: - É estranho.

Sasuke encontrava-se internamente impressionado. Seu filho estava se movimentando dentro de Naruto. Seu filho estava chutando e… o que não queria e não iria admitir era que Gaara estivesse sentindo diretamente as reações de seu bebê, quando ele - o outro pai - ainda não tivera essa oportunidade.

E a culpa disso era de ninguém menos que Naruto.

Fora ele quem permitia que Gaara o tocasse, quando sempre reclamava de Sasuke se este tentava fazer o mesmo.

- Não ouse tocá-lo novamente. - Sasuke alertou, em um sibilar, ao Kazekage, forçando a mão dele para longe da barriga de Naruto.

O loiro fechou a expressão em um misto de incompreensão e atordoamento pela atitude do parceiro, enquanto Gaara limitou-se a encarar o Uchiha de um jeito que há muito tempo Naruto não via. Isso o preocupou. Pois, realmente, não sabia o que estava ocorrendo ali, entre aqueles dois.

- Eu não obedeço às ordens de ninguém, Uchiha, muito menos as suas. - o Kazekage rebateu, comedido. – E essa não é uma decisão que cabe somente a você tomar.

Sasuke ficou tenso. O rapaz diante de si estava mesmo o desafiando e o tirando cada vez mais do sério.

- Eu deveria tê-lo matado durante o torneio. - o moreno atestou.

- Deveria, mas era fraco demais para isso. - Gaara retorquiu, sustentando o olhar e a afronta.

- Ei, caras, isso é passado. - Naruto, enfim, se intrometeu, receoso de que os dois realmente fossem brigar ali. - Pra que essa birra justo agora?

Parecendo ter sido tocado pela voz do outro jinchuuriki, Gaara desarmou suas intenções e desviou o olhar do Uchiha para o amigo ao seu lado. As esferas verdes perderam totalmente a frieza que as dominavam segundos antes e, consciencioso, o dono delas falou:

- Naruto, é melhor eu ir embora. Não quero lhe causar problemas.

Não aguardou qualquer réplica de Naruto, pois sabia que se o fizesse só geraria uma situação pior do que a que havia sido criada. Sendo assim, saiu da cozinha, indo se despedir dos demais na sala e, em seguida, partir.

- Pro… problemas, datteba? - Naruto questionou-se confuso e, logo depois, olhou para a fonte de toda aquela cena esquisita que se dera naquele cômodo. - Sasuke! Por que fez isso?

Porém, um frio lhe caiu no estômago quando o amante lançou-lhe um olhar gélido e se afastou, deixando a casa pela porta dos fundos. Encostou-se na pia, estupefato, temeroso e drenado. Sasuke estava incrivelmente bravo e viu, no instante que ele lhe fitara, que a ira era consigo também. Só que não compreendia o porquê daquela reação do outro adolescente.

- O que eu fiz de errado? - perguntou, num sussurro, para a cozinha vazia.

Uma risada ecoou em sua mente, aproveitando-se para fazer pouco caso de si e da situação.

_**- Você é mesmo denso, fedelho. **_- Kyuubi caçoou, divertido. - _**Mas é bem engraçado ver esse Uchiha com ciúmes.**_

Naruto piscou os olhos azuis, franzindo o cenho e apegou-se a conversa com a raposa.

_- Ciúmes, dattebayo? - _indagou, incrédulo. -_ O Sasuke?_

Repentinamente, um silêncio súbito tomou conta do elo que mantinham e, no instante seguinte, o demônio tornou a falar muito seriamente:

_**- Espero MESMO que a sua idiotice não seja passada geneticamente pro filhote.**_- Kyuubi fez uma pausa e prosseguiu: - _**Mas vou explicar bem devagar pra ver se pega no tranco: Você não deixa o Uchiha alisar o filhote, vive reclamando. Compreendeu até aqui? **_- indagou para ter certeza e ganhou um grunhido aborrecido de seu hospedeiro. Esperando que o garoto o estivesse entendendo, continuou: -_** Então, do nada, vem o Kazekage e você não só deixa o ruivo tocar a sua barriga como ainda fica com um sorriso de idiota pra ele. Tá me acompanhando, guri? **_- questionou somente para implicar, sentindo o loiro se irritar. Decidiu, assim, finalizar a sua explicação: - _**Aí o Uchiha entra e vê tudo isso. O que acha que ele estaria sentindo? Cócegas nos joelhos?**_

Naruto fez um "oh" mudo, mesmo que a segundos atrás estivesse com ganas de matar a raposa pelos deboches. No final das contas, acabou ficando um tanto contente, pois sabia agora que Sasuke era suscetivel a tal sentimento que, na verdade, não passava de mais uma prova de seus sentimentos por ele._**  
**_

oOo

**7º mês**

Sasuke seguia em direção da sua casa, como sempre fazia, após mais um exaustivo dia de treino. Já havia anoitecido e seus passos eram tranquilos. Apesar da vontade que o tomava de retornar cedo ao seu lar, tinha de confessar: estava gastando mais tempo em treinamentos com Kakashi do que nunca. Seus olhos, depois da cirurgia feita por Tsunade, estavam limitados. Ainda tinha seu sharingan, mas o mangekyou ficara restrito à primeira fase, sem possibilidade alguma de progredir. Entendia ser uma perda enorme de poder, porém, ficar cego não adiantaria em nada a alcançar seus objetivos. Por isso, necessitava se dedicar mais e mais para evoluir as habilidades que possuía.

Mesmo que agora não estivesse nos melhores termos com Naruto, ainda queria protegê-lo. Desde o incidente em que se desentendera com Gaara, Sasuke vinha punindo o amante com um tratamento frio e desinteressado. Naruto merecia por ter permitido que outro o tocasse, principalmente, que sentisse o filho deles. O loiro já tentara de tudo para que voltasse a tratá-lo como antes, mas Sasuke estava disposto a não ceder até que ele se desculpasse. O amante negava-se a admitir que errara e isso só piorava a raiva que fora despertada. A única frustração de Sasuke era que com sua decisão, ficara privado de tocar a barriga do outro. Não poder sentir seu filho o deixava com uma ansiedade incômoda, mas estava aguentando. Naruto uma hora iria ceder, tinha certeza.

Entretanto, toda a sua razão, firmeza e decisão oscilaram no instante em que, não muito longe de alcançar a sua residência no Distrito Uchiha, uma voz o fez estancar.

- Sasuke.

O vento soprou frio, balançando levemente a franja escura do adolescente, enquanto seu sangue corria um pouco mais rápido em suas veias, devido à tensão que se instalava em seu âmago.

Sasuke focou seus olhos na figura que estava parada mais adiante na rua vazia e confirmou sua suspeita.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou, sustentando a falsa indiferença.

- Só vim conferir com meus olhos o que me disseram. – o homem comentou. - Realmente, voltou para lamber o chão de Konoha? Eu esperava mais de você.

O jovem Uchiha trincou os dentes. A presença dele deveria ser esperada por si. Em algum momento, teria que confrontar-se com Madara, mas não imaginava que seria tão cedo; não quando ainda não havia concluído seu intento de estar na elite de ninjas em Konoha, não quando seu poder continuava sendo insuficiente para enfrentar o líder da Akatsuki.

- Saia do meu caminho. – ordenou, dando alguns passos à frente, sentindo uma ânsia muito maior de chegar em casa.

Preferia não comparar, mas seu subconsciente o fazia sem que tivesse controle. A noite que perdera seus pais, seu clã e, por assim dizer, seu irmão; retornava com o temor de que pudesse se repetir situação parecida pelas mãos daquele homem bem diante de si.

- Com medo de que eu tente algo contra o seu amante? – Madara ironizou, fazendo com que o outro moreno cessasse seus passos novamente.

Sasuke nada respondeu, mas o gelo e a ameaça velada em seus olhos negros foram o bastante para que Madara compreendesse e debochasse de si.

- Tsc, Tsc, Tsc… Você era um ninja tão promissor, Sasuke. Itachi tinha razão em não querer envolvê-lo com a Akatsuki. É fraco demais.

Pensou em replicar, porém, se o fizesse estaria alongando aquela conversa e nada do que dissesse seria realmente válido para mudar as intenções do Uchiha mais velho. Madara tinha uma meta, Sasuke outra.

- Eu estou aqui pra te dar mais uma chance, Sasuke. – Madara continuou, ao perceber que não retorquiria. - Você pode ser muito útil infiltrado em Konoha. Podemos trazer a Vila da Folha abaixo.

- Isso não me interessa mais. – Sasuke, finalmente, expôs.

Poderia lutar com Madara bem ali. Especulava as escassas possibilidades de vencê-lo de uma vez e acabar com seu último grande problema. Todavia, seu sangue gelou como há muito não acontecia quando o outro moreno, cujo rosto continuava escondido por aquela estúpida máscara laranja, falou:

- Eu vi, Sasuke. Eu vi exatamente o que te interessa. Extraordinário o que o poder da raposa é capaz de fazer: gerar uma vida, mesmo dentro de um garoto. – Madara sorriu por trás da máscara ao ver os olhos escuros se estreitarem. Então, prosseguiu em seu argumento: - É aquela criança que te interessa, não é? Isso pode ser manejado, Sasuke. Pode ter o que quer e eu, o que preciso. Eu permito que a criança nasça - ela é sua -, mas em troca, você me dá o nove caudas.

O adolescente conhecia as pretensões de Madara muitíssimo bem. Extrair Kyuubi seria a sentença de morte de Naruto. Se ao menos o jinchuuriki pudesse lutar - realmente lutar -, Sasuke não teria que se preocupar tanto. Naruto era forte, poderia se defender, mas no estado em que se encontrava – grávido – não teria chances de enfrentar Madara e proteger seu bebê. Não havia como permitir que o loiro colocasse em risco a vida de seu filho.

Precisava de um plano…

Precisava de tempo.

Como se estivesse lendo sua mente, Madara continuou a falar:

- Naruto é um garoto interessante, não é? Estava dormindo quando visitei a sua casa. – os punhos do adolescente se fecharam em apreensão e raiva, e, dessa vez, Madara vocalizou um riso e explicou: - É isso que quero que entenda, Sasuke. Eu estive lá, eu posso estar lá quando eu quiser e matá-lo, ou levá-lo comigo para extrair Kyuubi e você não teria como fazer nada a respeito. Seu bebê morreria no processo, o que seria bem triste, afinal, ele é um Uchiha: nosso sangue, Sasuke. Mas eu considerei e vim negociar. Pode ter o que lhe interessa ou acabar perdendo os dois.

Tempo.

Era tudo o que precisava.

Colocou sua mente para trabalhar acima de seu ímpeto de tentar destruir aquela ameaça à sua família e chegou a uma simples conclusão: jogar pelas regras do inimigo era a solução necessária para concluir sua meta.

- Se eu concordar em ajudá-lo, dará sua palavra de que não tentará _nada_ contra o bebê.

Mentalmente, quase pode ver o sorriso malicioso do outro homem por trás daquela máscara ridícula, mas era o que queria. Deixaria que pensasse que estava no controle e ganharia o tempo que precisava para proteger seu filho.

- Você tem a minha palavra, Sasuke. – o Uchiha mais velho garantiu. – Nos vemos em alguns meses.

Madara, então, desapareceu em um de seus vórtex e, sem vacilar, Sasuke se viu correndo em direção a sua casa. O maldito havia entrado em seu lar, adentrado seu santuário e estado perto o suficiente de Naruto para tirá-lo definitivamente de si.

Aquela falha era inconcebível. A possibilidade de perder, para Sasuke, era abominável.

Quando chegou, finalmente, onde residia, foi com a respiração ofegante que notou aquele cenário tão sombrio quanto o de seu passado, da noite em que tiraram tudo o que mais prezava e amava. A casa escura era normal. Era o horário habitual de Naruto estar dormindo, além do mais, Madara garantira não ter feito, e nem fazer, mal ao jinchuuriki, mas Sasuke só conseguiu respirar aliviado depois que subiu às pressas para o quarto e viu com seus próprios olhos que o loiro dormia embolado aos lençóis da cama.

Geralmente, Naruto ficaria acordado, mas a gravidez – segundo Tsunade – deixava o loiro mais cansado do que o normal, fazendo-o sentir a necessidade de descansar mais.

Procurou controlar seus batimentos, enquanto, sem se importar em trocar as roupas com as quais passara o dia treinando, deitou-se ao lado de Naruto na cama. Levou a mão para baixo da yukata que o amante usava e acariciou, imediatamente, sua barriga. O amante sequer despertou, mas resmungou alguns palavrões direcionados ao fato de Sasuke estar tocando-o daquela forma.

Fechou os olhos, esquecendo-se de todo desentendimento que o mantivera afastado do loiro durante aqueles dias e beijou-lhe os cabelos claros, enquanto sentia a presença do filho.

_Iria fazer aquilo para ganhar tempo._ – tentava se convencer, pressionando os olhos firmemente.

Apenas para ganhar tempo.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Notas:**

Aos que leram Reminiscência e acompanham Essência, sugiro que leiam a one-shot Inconsequência para que não fiquem perdidos, futuramente. Inconsequência é uma side-story que faz parte dos arcos.

**Resposta das Reviews sem Email:**

Thais - Também acho engraçado como o Naru fica quando o Sasu insiste em tocar a barriga dele... O parto virá logo-logo... Muito obrigada por comentar!

Nancy - Obrigada pelos elogios e fico contente por saber que está gostando da historia... E, no fundo, o Kyuu tem mesmo algum sentimento pelo Naruto, só tem um jeito bem estranho de demonstrar... tee-hee... Muito obrigada por comentar!


	12. Capítulo 11

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisora: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru  
Gênero: Yaoi, Romance, Angst, MPREG, tragédia  
Aviso: Trechos em itálico e negrito indicam falas internas entre Kyuubi, Naruto e Sasuke.

* * *

Será que posso protegê-lo, quando minha alma é tão pequena?  
Eu tento esconder a minha covardia agora  
Mas ela transborda de dentro de mim…

(Tsukiko Amano – Karasu)

oOo

**8º mês**

Naruto observava Sasuke arrumar suas coisas para sair em missão. Seria a sua primeira, depois de tantos meses preso a treinamentos pesados; sua primeira prova de fogo para fazer parte da ANBU. Estava desapontado por Sasuke ter escolhido fazer o teste tão perto do nascimento do bebê, mas tentava se convencer que eram seus hormônios descontrolados que o faziam sentir-se assim. Não havia nada demais, afinal, Sasuke assegurara que completaria a missão e voltaria como um ninja de elite antes do final da gravidez. Sasuke queria muito estar entre os melhores.

Tsunade conseguira, através do Conselho, conceder ao Uchiha a chance de provar seu valor antes do prazo determinado de um ano e se a velha bêbada estava confiando em Sasuke, Naruto tinha a obrigação de fazer o mesmo e incentivá-lo.

Mas, seriam dias, talvez semanas naquela missão e o loiro não gostava da ideia de ficar tanto tempo longe do amante. Se o amigo Sai o ouvisse naquele instante, provavelmente o chamaria de garotinha, mas, infelizmente, não conseguia deter aqueles sentimentos. Além do mais, havia algo de estranho com Sasuke. O fato nada tinha a ver com a briga com Gaara, que fez com que o moreno o ignorasse durante boas semanas, mas com algo que ainda não havia sido capaz de identificar. Exteriormente, o companheiro mostrava-se o mesmo bastardo com todos – mantendo seu ego enaltecido, sempre dando o melhor de si para mostrar-se superior -, porém, com a convivência diária, Naruto passara a perceber detalhes na personalidade do Uchiha que anteriormente lhe passariam despercebidos. Assim, tinha certeza: Sasuke estava tenso, em expectativa, como se a qualquer momento alguém pudesse apunhalá-lo pelas costas e isso era extremamente fora do comum se tratando dele.

Silenciosamente, saiu do quarto, deixando o amante terminar de se aprontar e caminhou para o jardim dos fundos da casa, sentando-se no piso de madeira da varanda; esperando que alguma explicação caísse milagrosamente do céu noturno.

_**- Por que não pergunta a ele?**_ - Kyuubi indagou, em sua mente.

_- Ele não me diria._ - Naruto replicou, encostando a cabeça em uma das pilastras de madeira e olhando para cima. -_ Ele é complicado._

_**- Conte-me uma novidade, fedelho.**_ - Kyuubi debochou, mas logo sua entonação ficou séria._** - Ele deveria ficar**__**. D**__**iga isso ao Uchiha.**_

_- Pare com isso, Kyuu_. - Naruto suspirou, cansado. _- Ele esperou muito por uma oportunidade como essa; não vou estragar tudo._

_**- Vai se arrepender.**_ - alertou o demônio.

_- Cale a boca. Está me…_ - Naruto fechou os olhos, trincando os dentes, levando a mão a parte inferior de seu abdômen.

Conseguiu sentir um certo alarme emanando de Kyuubi e, em meio aquele desconforto dolorido, escutou-o ordenar:

_**- Moleque, faça o que estou mandando.**_

Ignorou o bijuu e concentrou-se, amenizando sua expressão aos poucos, conforme o mal-estar se dissipava.

- Naruto? - escutou chamarem-lhe e, se recompondo, virou o rosto para trás, reconhecendo o amante se aproximando.

- Oi, Teme. Já vai? - indagou, disfarçando.

- Hn. Está tudo bem? - o moreno perguntou, desconfiado, sentando-se atrás de si e acomodando-o contra seu peito.

- Só brigando com o Kyuu. - riu, dando de ombros e satisfeito com o contato do outro adolescente. - Ele é um pé no saco às vezes.

Sorriu levemente quando a mão de Sasuke encontrou caminho por baixo de sua veste para tocar-lhe a barriga e, dessa vez, não brigou. Demoraria um pouco para que ele retornasse e queria que ele saciasse a mania estúpida de um jeito sossegado. Preferiu aproveitar da sensação dos seus abraços enquanto podia. Pegou-se olhando novamente para cima, para as únicas testemunhas daquele momento e de tantas outras demonstrações de carinho entre eles e, repentinamente, sugeriu:

- Hoshi.

- O quê? - Sasuke perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas escuras.

- O nome do bebê. - Naruto elucidou, fitando o céu. - Hoshi Uzumaki…

- Hoshi. - o moreno testou o nome nos lábios, sentindo o pequeno ondular feito pelo bebê dentro da barriga do marido, bem sob a sua mão, e sorriu. - Hoshi é um bom nome pro nosso filho. Hoshi Uchiha.

Naruto riu, mas não implicou.

- Hoshi. - repetiu, colocando a mão por cima da de Sasuke e fechando os olhos, satisfeito.

oOo

Sasuke partira durante a noite e Naruto decidira que podia fazer algo útil do seu tempo livre. Depois de dois dias pensando em como expor tudo o que queria para Neji, pediu para que Sai - em uma de suas visitas rotineiras - chamasse o Hyuuga a sua casa. Não queria sair na rua, seria complicado com a barriga do tamanho em que se encontrava, além do mais, estava se precavendo com sua própria saúde. Aqueles mal-estares pareciam tolos, mas as dores poderiam significar o prenuncio do futuro parto e não queria alarmar ninguém desnecessariamente. Caso o fizesse, Tsunade o internaria no hospital e ordenaria o retorno de Sasuke imediatamente, e era exatamente isso, o que menos queria.

Mesmo com a raposa lhe repreendendo, preferia escutar a sua intuição que lhe dizia que não havia porque se preocupar.

Poderia estar sendo negligente, mas ainda não era a hora…

Ainda não.

Sai fez conforme seu pedido e passou o recado para o genioso Hyuuga. Naruto esperou que ele aparecesse durante o dia, porém, para sua decepção, o jovem não atendeu ao seu pedido. A desfeita o deixou, acima de tudo, irritado. Como não permitiria que a animosidade persistisse entre ambos, resolveu se arriscar sair à noite. Iria diretamente para aonde Neji morava e ele escutaria o que tinha a dizer de qualquer jeito.

Todavia, estancou no instante que colocou os pés fora de casa. Sua mão procurou imediatamente por apoio, encontrando-o em um dos postes de luz da rua, enquanto aguentava a dor em seu abdômen.

_**- Pivete burro, eu avisei que isso ia acontecer!**_ - o demônio criticou, irritadiço.

_- Se você não calar a boca, vou aí te quebrar, Kyuu._ - Naruto rebateu, entre dentes.

_**- O que você vai fazer é morrer por teimosia.**_ - Kyuubi retorquiu, indócil. - _**Desde quando se tornou suicida?**_

Ia passar em alguns segundos, por isso, esperou; forçou a respiração a se normalizar, enquanto contava até dez. Ou seria vinte? Perdeu a conta quando, ao em vez de amainar, a dor se intensificou bruscamente, fazendo seus joelhos dobrarem, forçando-o a apoiá-los no chão.

_**- Naruto!**_ - Kyuubi chamou, mas em seu estado atordoado pela dor, o loiro pensou ter ouvido o som duplicado.

_- Vai passar, vai passar, vai passar._ - repetia num sibilar como se quisesse convencer a si próprio e não a raposa.

- Naruto?

_**- Vai passar quando parar de imbecilidade e procurar a Hokage. Agora. **_- falou irritado. -_** Tem algo errado.**_

_- Conserte! - _Naruto grunhiu, sentindo os olhos marejarem devido à intensidade da dor. -_ Você arrumou tudo, tem que saber como ajeitar._

- Naruto?

_**- Moleque, eu não sou Deus. Faço alguns milagres, mas eu não tenho como impedir isso. - **_Kyuubi argumentou, forçando a jaula na qual estava confinado. - _**O filhote tem que sair.**_

_- O quê? - _o loiro indagou, apreensivo. - _Mas não é hora, não é pra ser agora._

- Fale comigo!

_**- Agora, Naruto! **_- exigiu o demônio. Naruto estava vulnerável, tão vulnerável que seria capaz de quebrar aquele selo sem problemas, mas isso certamente criaria danos irreversíveis para o jinchuuriki, por isso, limitou-se a passar facilmente uma parte de si por seu confinamento e guiá-la para ajudar o loiro a proteger o bebê. -_** Se ficar perdendo tempo, não vai salvar o filhote, muito menos você!**_

_- Hoshi…_

- Naruto?

_**- Fedelho, isso não é hora pra…!**_

Mas ele não conseguiu escutar, abrir os olhos, ou enxergar, mentalmente, a prisão de Kyuubi à sua frente. Sentiu-se caindo, sendo tragado para inconsciência, ao mesmo tempo em que a dor se tornava praticamente insuportável.

oOo

**9º mês**

Sasuke sentia-se ansioso com o retorno à Konoha e aliviado por ter conseguido fazer isso dentro do prazo que estipulara. Concluíra a missão com êxito e, além de estar contente por voltar para casa, estava exultante por ser agora, oficialmente, um membro da ANBU. Naruto ficaria orgulhoso, bem como ele.

A saudade o corroia de um jeito quase insano, bem com a iminência de que em breve seu loiro traria ao mundo seu filho. Se não fosse pela ameaça da Akatsuki e o acordo feito com Madara, tudo estaria perfeito.

Avistou as luzes da casa acesas e apressou o passo para chegar mais rápido. Quando entrou em sua residência, chamou pelo amante e não recebeu resposta. Deduziu que Naruto teria cochilado no quarto - já ocorrera tantas vezes antes - e, sendo assim, subiu os degraus também às pressas, mas os desacelerou ao escutar uma voz feminina ecoando pelo corredor que levava aos quartos. Parou, reparando que a luz do cômodo principal estava apagada. Franziu o cenho ao notar que a meia-iluminação vinha do quarto de Itachi.

Cauteloso, se aproximou da porta, escutando com mais clareza e conseguindo definir o que aquela voz dizia. Na verdade, era uma cantiga de ninar, suavemente entoada. Assim que Sasuke alcançou a entrada do quarto, seu coração parou de bater por um segundo.

Primeiro, pensou estar em algum tipo de realidade alternativa, para depois imaginar que poderia ter errado de casa, mas no final constatou que nada estava errado, que aquele era seu lar, e aquela sentada na cadeira perto do berço, era Hinata que ninava um pequeno ser embrulhado em uma mantinha azul, enquanto cantava docemente.

Sasuke ficou quase mais um minuto processando a cena, até que a morena levantou o olhar, lhe sorriu do seu jeito tímido e, cuidadosamente, se levantou, caminhando até si.

O Uchiha engoliu em seco, olhando para a Hyuuga que, quando estava perto o suficiente, ofereceu-lhe o pequeno.

- Pegue, Sasuke-kun. - ela lhe disse e ele ficou completamente sem saber o que fazer, mas movido quase que automaticamente, permitiu que ela ajeitasse o bebê adormecido em seus braços.

Ele ficou um pouco sem jeito e meio receoso de machucá-lo, mas mesmo antes de ganhar segurança e firmeza, seus olhos negros se mesmerizaram pelo rostinho delicado e alvo do menininho que parecia dormir.

Hinata se afastou o suficiente para admirar aquele momento e comentou, olhando pai e filho juntos:

- Ele se parece com você, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke reparou na cor do cabelo bem escuro e notou as discretas nuances de fios loiros que se misturavam aos negros. Aquilo era incomum, mas vindo de Naruto, nada poderia ser considerado muito normal. Reparou na face clarinha com as bochechas coradas, as sobrancelhas mais delicadas, mas também escuras, até que o falso dorminhoco abriu os olhos, revelando as esferas ônix, que brilharam de um jeito curioso.

Sem perceber, os lábios de Sasuke emolduraram um sorriso, o qual Hinata só pôde definir, mentalmente, como apaixonado e que a fez se surpreender. Ela nunca vira o Uchiha sorrir, muito menos um sorriso tão verdadeiro como aquele, e acabou se sentindo uma intrusa.

Sasuke se reconhecia no bebê e, nem que se esforçasse, seria capaz de definir a intensidade do que sentia. Era seu filho, finalmente, em seus braços. Esperara muito para vê-lo fora da barriga do marido e senti-lo de verdade. A única palavra que Sasuke tinha na mente era: perfeito. Como um Uchiha deveria ser.

Hoshi.

Tocou-lhe a face macia com as pontas dos dedos e recordou-se do nome que escolhera com Naruto antes dele ir para missão. Esquematizara chegar antes do filho deles nascer, mas parecia que o pequeno não quisera esperá-lo. Queria conversar com Naruto, perguntar como fora tudo, contar-lhe sobre sua missão, ficar com Hoshi nos braços até não mais poder…

- Onde está o Naruto? - perguntou, ainda extasiado com o filho.

Hinata fitou compadecidamente o Uchiha, que só percebeu que existia algo errado quando ela demorou a responder-lhe a questão.

- Ele está no hospital, Sasuke-kun. - ela lhe revelou.

- Ainda está se recuperando? - Sasuke questionou, tendo a felicidade que o dominava por ter o filho nos braços, substituída por um aperto em seu peito.

- Tem quase um mês que ele foi internado. - replicou acanhada, vendo o sorriso de Sasuke se desfazer por completo. - Hoshi nasceu dois dias depois que você saiu em missão.

Sasuke ficou tenso, mas teve cuidado para não acabar apertando Hoshi mais do que deveria. Olhou para o filho, com a noção de que ele já teria nascido há praticamente um mês, enquanto processava a informação sobre Naruto estar internado durante todo aquele tempo.

Tudo saíra do previsto.

E, ao passo que Hinata lhe sanava o resto de suas dúvidas, Sasuke se perguntava por que lhe fora omitido o acontecido; por que não o chamaram de volta quando Naruto passava por tudo aquilo?

- Neji-kun o encontrou quando vinha atender a um chamado dele para conversarem; disse que o achou na entrada da casa. - Hinata contava pesarosa, com sua voz mansa. - Foi o Neji-kun quem o levou para Tsunade-sama. Ela disse que Naruto teve problemas na gestação, que o bebê deveria ser tirado antes do tempo. Hoshi nasceu saudável, apesar do parto prematuro, mas o Naruto-kun… Ele continua no hospital.

Poderia inquirir muito mais coisas da morena, porém, Sasuke sentia aquela urgência em ver Naruto o quanto antes. Independente do que ocorrera, necessitava estar perto do amante e ter a garantia de que ele ainda estava consigo. As perguntas que o atormentavam teriam respostas mais cedo ou mais tarde.

A única coisa que parecia ser vital para si, naquele momento, era ir ao encontro do loiro.

Estendeu Hoshi de volta para Hinata, que prontamente o tomou nos braços, aconchegando-o com carinho, fazendo Sasuke ter um pouco de confiança nela.

- Cuide dele pra mim. - pediu, admirando o rostinho do bebê uma última vez e informou: - Eu vou até o hospital.

Ela assentiu, compreensiva, e viu o ninja sair do cômodo às pressas. Hinata sentou-se novamente na cadeira, tentando fazer o pequeno dormir, mas sabendo que aqueles olhos escuros estavam atentos demais para que se dispusessem a descansar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, chibi. - assegurou para o bebê que a observava. - Seu otousan voltou e logo o seu chichiue também vai estar aqui pra cuidar de você.

oOo

O hospital naquele horário da noite emanava mais tranquilidade do que durante o dia. Porém, isso não amenizava a apreensão do Uchiha. Informou-se na recepção onde era o quarto em que Naruto se encontrava internado e, mesmo com a enfermeira lhe avisando que não poderia ir vê-lo - devido à hora avançada -, Sasuke seguiu pelos corredores determinando a encontrar o amante.

Ninguém seria louco de impedi-lo.

Ninguém.

Ao chegar à frente da porta do quarto que lhe fora indicado, Sasuke não hesitou em entrar, deparando-se com o cômodo com as luzes fracas, mas intensas o suficiente para identificar o loiro deitado no leito. Deu os primeiros passos em direção ao amante, mas uma voz fez com que se detivesse.

- Teve sucesso na missão, Uchiha?

Atrás de si, encostado a parede da porta, encontrava-se Neji Hyuuga. O garoto de longos cabelos castanhos tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e parecia compenetrado, olhando para o loiro desacordado.

- Isso é importante? - questionou Sasuke, estranhando a presença do outro adolescente ali.

- Para ele, é importante. - Neji meneou a cabeça na direção da cama. - Tão importante que ele não quis que o avisassem sobre o parto prematuro.

O outro garoto parecia querer lhe mostrar a dimensão do afeto e consideração que Naruto tinha por si, porém, Sasuke sabia, não precisava de alguém tentando lhe dar lição de moral; principalmente, uma lição de moral vinda de uma pessoa que não tinha nenhuma para acusá-lo.

- Está aqui porque lhe ordenaram? - indagou, com ironia.

- A Godaime exigiu que protegessem o quarto dele e eu me ofereci para ficar um turno.

- Tentando se redimir pelo jeito como o tratou? - Sasuke alfinetou, sabendo da desavença que houvera entre o Hyuuga e o jinchuuriki.

- Não preciso do sarcasmo de uma pessoa que fez Naruto sofrer mais do que qualquer outra pessoa dentro dessa Vila. - Neji rebateu, sereno, ficando satisfeito ao ver o maxilar de Sasuke se endurecer e os olhos negros se estreitarem. - Mas se quer saber, eu ainda não simpatizo com a ideia de Naruto estar aceitando a ajuda da raposa pra satisfazer suas pirraças, Uchiha. Entretanto, conversei com Hinata e ela me fez enxergar que, mesmo não concordando, Naruto não mudaria a pessoa que é, nem o que ele fez por mim, então, é por essa amizade que estou me forçando a compreender e a aceitar.

_Grande coisa_. - pensou Sasuke, enfadado daquele discurso. A ele não interessava os motivos de Neji para relevar a condição de Naruto, afinal, o Hyuuga e nada eram a mesma coisa. Deu as costas para o outro moreno e se aproximou do leito, onde pode ver com mais detalhes o semblante que tanto sentira falta durante seu período de ausência da Vila.

Ele não parecia doente, apenas adormecido. Queria tocar-lhe a face e sentir o calor que ele emanava, mas com o maldito Hyuuga ali, o observando, não conseguia ficar à vontade para fazê-lo.

- Pode ir embora. - ordenou, querendo se livrar daquele empecilho.

- A Godaime me colocou aqui como prevenção. - Neji repetiu. - Não vou sair.

Sasuke respirou fundo, se esforçando para ser tolerante.

- Ele vai ficar bem? - indagou, já que o Hyuuga fazia questão de permanecer.

- A Hokage acredita que sim. - respondeu-lhe, com a voz menos contida. - Antes de perder totalmente a consciência, ele pediu para que não atrapalhassem a sua missão. Eu já o trouxe desacordado para o hospital e, mesmo depois da cirurgia, ele não acordou mais.

Sasuke absorveu todas as informações, sem desviar os olhos do garoto na cama. Queria xingar o loiro de tolo e gritar com ele por ter pedido coisa tão idiota, mas Naruto não o escutaria. Aquela teimosia do jinchuuriki era admirável e, ao mesmo tempo, odiosa. Poderia criticá-lo, brigar para que mudasse, porém, sabia que fazia parte da personalidade dele, uma das qualidades que, de certo modo, faziam-no ser quem era. A mesma teimosia que fora responsável por estarem juntos.

- O que vocês fizeram, além de anormal, foi muito perigoso pra ele. - escutou Neji comentar. - Tsunade-sama disse que…

Simplesmente ignorou tudo o que o Hyuuga pôs-se a dizer. Não o escutou, pois deixou de estar ali para entrar no subconsciente do garoto que amava. Se existia algo de errado que não permitia que Naruto despertasse, Sasuke poderia encontrar a fonte. Além do mais, Kyuubi sempre fora responsável pelas recuperações rápidas do hospedeiro, logo, deveria conhecer o motivo daquele problema. Era curioso que o demônio estivesse permitindo que a restabelecimento de Naruto fosse tão lento.

Em meio às galerias da mente do jinchuuriki, Sasuke andou a passos firmes até chegar aos portões da cela da raposa de nove caudas. Só não encontrou o que esperava, exatamente. Um vinco surgiu entre suas sobrancelhas escuras e ele se precipitou imediatamente até as grades, olhando a cena diante de si em um misto de fúria e confusão.

Naruto estava com o demônio. Seu corpo protegido por Kyuubi e envolvido por uma intensa massa de chakra alaranjado, enquanto o loiro parecia dormir.

_- É você quem está prendendo o Naruto aqui._ - Sasuke o acusou, notando que o amante encontrava-se, realmente, inconsciente no "abraço" daquele ser.

_**- Eu estou curando ele, Uchiha-retardado. **_- Kyuubi rosnou, escancarando os dentes para o moreno que estava do outro lado do portão. -_** Sou eu quem tem que catar os cacos de todas as besteiras que você deixa pra trás.**_

O semblante de Sasuke se endureceu, pois se incomodara com o último comentário feito pela besta. Primeiro, tinha que tolerar o moralismo de Neji, agora a revolta de um demônio.

_- Kyuubi… _- começou protestar apenas para ser, meramente, interrompido e xingado.

_**- Imbecil!**_

O que havia com aquela raposa? Desde quando ficara tão idiotamente petulante como se Naruto realmente lhe importasse? Sasuke decidiu se focar em algo que pelo menos esclarecesse suas dúvidas. Não adiantaria ficar discutindo com um bijuu alucinado.

_- Por que ele está aqui?_

_**- Porque você é um inútil! **_- rebateu Kyuubi, expressando um rancor que o Uchiha estranhou. _**- Tinha algo errado com ele mesmo antes de você partir. E o que você fez? Nada!**_

O moreno piscou algumas vezes, procurando assimilar o que Kyuubi lhe dissera. Naruto já não estava se sentindo bem antes dele partir em missão? Como aquele idiota não o avisou? Com isso tinha colocado a vida do bebê e a dele própria em perigo. Como Naruto conseguia ser tão inconsequente?

_- Eu não tinha como saber que algo ia dar errado. _- Sasuke se defendeu, se estapeando, mentalmente, por se dar conta que queria se justificar para um maldito demônio

_**- Você tinha a obrigação de ter percebido e não sair em uma viagem de auto-afirmação.**_

Uma veia pulsou no canto da testa do humano e ele encarou, incrédulo e indignadamente, a raposa.

_- Auto-afirmaçao? Auto-afirmação? - _indagou, elevando o tom de voz. -_ Eu estava tentando proteg…_

_**- Grande trabalho, Uchiha, meus parabéns! - **_Kyuubi o interrompeu, sarcástico e irritadiço. -_** Você o deixou pra morrer sozinho.**_

_- Eu não…_

_**- Se algo parecido se repetir, farei com que se arrependa. **_- Kyuubi cortou, mais uma vez, ameaçando, ao mesmo tempo em que liberava o chakra que envolvia Naruto. **- **_**Eu mesmo acabo com a sua vida.**_

Aquela liberação de energia ofuscou o Uchiha que foi obrigado a cobrir os olhos tamanha foi a intensidade. Quando deu por si, estava no quarto novamente. Kyuubi havia expulsado-o da mente de Naruto. Não sabia como o demônio conseguira aquilo, mas estava disposto a retornar, se não fosse o toque em sua mão.

Sasuke viu primeiramente os dedos fracamente procurarem os seus e logo em seguida, ganhando mais firmeza, segurarem sua mão, a seguir notou o estremecimentos dos olhos fechados, dando espaço para que as pálpebras cansadas se abrissem e revelassem os intensos olhos azuis.

- Teme…

Sasuke simplesmente se esqueceu da discussão e ameaças do demônio, e se perdeu no semblante desperto do amante. Desta vez, o sorriso enviesado se fez presente e ele respirou, aliviado.

Seu Naruto estava bem; Kyuubi dissera a verdade.

- Naruto, como está se sentindo? - Neji surgiu ao lado de Sasuke, olhando apreensivo para o loiro.

Por um momento, Sasuke também se esquecera do intruso que deixara falando sozinho. Um grunhido de pura frustração ficou preso em sua garganta, enquanto Naruto respondia ao amigo, certificando que estava realmente bem.

- Melhor. - olhou o Hyuuga de um jeito preocupado e indagou: - Neji, e o bebê?

- Ele está bem, Naruto. - o moreno de olhos perolados garantiu, sorrindo minimamente. - Hinata está cuidando dele.

Naruto sorriu, extremamente agradecido e aliviado, apertando, inconscientemente, um pouco mais a mão de Sasuke.

- Obrigado, Neji. - o loiro falou. - Acho que se não estivesse por perto eu teria me dado mal.

Neji balançou a cabeça negativamente e, dizendo que iria avisar a Hokage, deixou-os a sós por um momento.

- Isso porque é um dobe! - finalmente Sasuke retorquiu, remetendo a constatação anterior de Naruto. - Por que não me disse que tinha algo errado?

Mas ao invés de respondê-lo, ou rebater irritadiço, Naruto o olhou em expectativa e questionou:

- Você conseguiu? Conseguiu completar a missão?

Sasuke sentiu vontade de sacudir aquele garoto desmiolado. Quem se importava com sucesso de sua missão em um momento como aqueles?

- Conseguiu, Teme? - o Jinchuuriki insistiu, mostrando mais energia ao reforçar a pegada em sua mão.

Sasuke suspirou, vencido, e tocou os cabelos claros, acariciando-os e tirando-os da testa do outro garoto.

- Lógico que consegui. - respondeu, amenamente, fazendo o sorriso de Naruto brotar largamente.

O sorriso que ele esperava ver quando retornasse da missão e lhe contasse de sua conquista.

Sasuke se pegou beijando os lábios do amante, impulsivamente, tomado por aquele sentimento que já era como um vírus o consumindo, cada vez mais febril; completamente incurável. Naruto sequer sabia a dimensão do que realmente significava para si.

- Você viu o bebê, Sasuke? - Naruto lhe perguntou, após apartarem as bocas.

- Vi assim que cheguei. - Sasuke contou, sorrindo satisfeito, com a testa encostada a do loiro. - Ele é perfeito, Naruto. Se parece comigo.

Naruto franziu o cenho, expressando confusão e inquiriu fraco, mas ofendido:

- Como assim se parece com você, Teme?

- Qual o problema? - o moreno indagou, não entendendo a frustração do outro adolescente.

- Eu fiz todo o sacrifício, quase morri e ele parece com você? - elucidou, completamente indignado.

Sasuke elevou uma das sobrancelhas finas e, fingindo seriedade, implicou:

- Ele puxou meus genes e nasceu bonito.

- Bastar-…!

Sasuke o calou com outro beijo - desta vez, cálido -, o qual prolongou até que fosse necessário pararem para respirar. O dono dos olhos negros olhou ternamente para os orbes azuis, enquanto fazia um carinho na bochecha marcada por aqueles exóticos três riscos.

Algo ficou a meio caminho de ser dito, algo que sabia que era de extrema importância, mas as palavras não ecoaram por aquele quarto; elas não foram ditas. As palavras apenas ficaram a meio caminho de serem verbalizadas, enquanto Sasuke pensava que ainda teria uma vida inteira para declará-las.

oOo

Continua…

* * *

Notas da Beta:

**Naruto falando pra Andie**: Ele é a cara do outro pai, Madrinha-chan...  
**Andie segurando o bebê e balançando**: Não fique assim, Naru-chan. O importante é ele ter saúde.

.

Respostas das reviews sem email:

Thais - Neji foi mesmo uma figura inconveniente no capítulo anterior, mas eu acredito que a personalidade dele não permita que ele seja de outra forma... Eu ainda quero explorar mais o ciúme do Sasuke, acho que ele é o tipo de pessoa extremamente ciumenta... Madara vai mostrar-se mais nos últimos capítulos desse arco... Obrigada por sempre estar comentando, Thais!


	13. Capítulo 12

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisora: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru  
Gênero: Yaoi, Romance, Angst, MPREG, tragédia  
Aviso: Trechos em itálico e negrito indicam falas internas entre Kyuubi e Naruto.

* * *

Se nossos braços tivessem continuado juntos, sem se separarem  
O que nós teríamos visto?  
O quão longe daquele lugar meus pés teriam ido?…

(Tsukiko Amano – Utakata)

oOo

Naruto grunhiu pela terceira vez aquela noite ao sentir o rosto ser estapeado, desordenada e repetidas vezes. Os apertões firmes em sua bochecha vieram em seguida, como de costume. Deitado de bruços na cama, abriu um dos olhos azuis e, graças a luz acesa de uma das luminárias, deu-se diretamente com o rosto arredondado e sorridente de Hoshi.

Fez uma careta, mas mesmo assim forçou-se a despertar. Mais uma vez, o menino acordava disposto a não deixá-lo dormir. Como Sasuke estava em missão, tendo assumido sua posição como ANBU, não havia com quem revezar os turnos em que o filho decidia que não estava a fim de dormir. Por isso, Naruto o levava para ficar consigo na cama. Colocava uma proteção de travesseiros ao redor do colchão para que o menino não rolasse e tentava descansar, inutilmente.

Hoshi parecia não ficar cansado durante a noite e agora, com quase um ano de vida, descobrira ser divertido estapeá-lo e apertar seu rosto para que lhe desse atenção, não aceitando que Naruto o ignorasse.

Havia, definitivamente, traços demais de Uchiha naquele menino.

Hoshi recitava seus resmungos contentes por ver que conseguira concluir com sucesso a tarefa de acordar o pai, que se recostava na cabeceira, forçando-se a acordar de vez.

- Eu já te dei sua mamadeira, já troquei suas fraldas… - Naruto resmungou ainda um pouco grogue de sono, olhando para o bebê sentado na cama. - O que foi dessa vez, Ho-chan?

Hoshi riu, daquele jeitinho infantil, por motivo algum aparente e engatinhou até o pai, escalando para sua barriga e finalmente simulando o que Naruto definiria como abraço. Naruto aproveitou da sensação do bebê deitado sobre seu peito, sorrindo e acariciando as costinhas cobertas por uma camisetinha azul. Achou graça de seu pequeno se aconchegando mais, porém, agradeceu mentalmente pelo menino ter ficado quieto.

Naruto não achava mais tão estranho ter gerado um bebê. No início, realmente continuou tudo a ser uma extrema novidade esquisita, principalmente, por ver que aquele menino que era tão parecido com Sasuke, também fazia parte de si. Talvez, somente os fios loiros mesclados aos negros na cabeça do bebê pudessem provar isso, ou também aquele sorriso imenso que o pequeno adorava dar em qualquer ocasião.

De toda a forma, não poderia dizer ou calcular o quanto estava feliz desde que Sasuke retornara e, ainda mais, depois que o filho nascera.

Sentiu novamente o menino escalando seu peito e riu ao vê-lo firmar as palmas das mãozinhas em seu torso, mantendo o busto erguido e o encarando.

- Dubi! Duuubi!

O sorriso de Naruto esvaneceu e seu cenho se franziu, identificando muito bem o que o menino dizia mesmo em meio ao seu falar extremamente enrolado.

- Ei! Você tá me chamando do que eu penso que está me chamando, moleque? - indagou exasperado, pegando o filho e erguendo-o na altura de seu rosto.

Hoshi o olhou divertido e repetiu animado:

- Dubi! - em seguida, inclinou-se para frente, dando um beijinho na boca do pai. - Dubi du o-chan!

A frustração desapareceu do semblante de Naruto, sendo substituída por um olhar terno.

- Maldito gene Uchiha. - o loiro resmungou e acabou esfregando o nariz contra o do menino, dando-lhe outro beijinho no lábio e causando assim novas risadinhas no filho. - Naruto do Ho-chan e Ho-chan do Naruto.

- Dubi. - o menino disse novamente como se quisesse corrigi-lo.

Com um vinco surgindo entre as sobrancelhas loiras, o jinchuuriki retaliou:

- Naruto.

- Dubi!

- Naruto!

- Duuuubi! - Hoshi insistiu demorando-se no biquinho ao pronunciar a palavra.

Começando a se irritar com a persistência de Hoshi em chamá-lo daquele jeito, Naruto sentou-se na cama, apoiando o menino sobre as pernas para que conseguisse firmar-se em pé e assim tentou dar uma de professor:

- Repete comigo: Na-ru-to.

- Dobe, o que você está fazendo acordado?

No mesmo instante, a atenção de ambos se voltou para o recém-chegado e Naruto decidiu que voltar a sua frustração para o culpado por aquela situação, seria um ótimo jeito de extravasá-la.

- Ele tá me chamando de dobe e a culpa é sua! - acusou, levantando-se com Hoshi nos braços, encarando o marido que, apesar de aparentar cansaço, respondeu com um sorriso debochado:

- Eu não ensinei. Ele que é um menino esperto.

Sasuke se aproximou de ambos, pegando o filho para si e lhe fazendo um afago na bochecha macia com a ponta do nariz.

Naruto fez uma careta desdenhosa e continuou a argumentar:

- Se você não ficasse me chamando o tempo todo de…

- Dubi! - Hoshi chamou, completando inconscientemente a frase do pai.

Ficando vermelho e estufando as bochechas em meio a sua irritação, Naruto balançou os braços no ar, como se assim fosse capaz de colocar para fora a insatisfação por aquela afronta de ter o próprio filho seguindo o exemplo de Sasuke e, antes de deixar o quarto, desabafou:

- Argh! Eu desisto de vocês dois.

Sasuke olhou orgulhoso para o bebê e este lhe retribuiu de um jeito invocado, como se não houvesse gostado dele ter afugentado seu outro pai. O moreno fez uma careta debochada para o filho, mas essa logo se desfez dando lugar a um semblante mais pesado - cansado, com certeza, porém, acentuado por linhas de preocupação.

"_Acho que te dei tempo demais, Sasuke. Pelo visto, esqueceu-se de nosso acordo."_

As palavras revolviam em sua cabeça, bem como o recente encontro que tivera com o outro Uchiha. Madara se interpusera no meio de sua missão, cauteloso para não ser percebido pelos outros ninjas do esquadrão, mas ousado o suficiente para deixar claro que queria o pagamento por não ter criado problemas durante a gestação de Hoshi.

Sasuke encontrava-se em um beco sem saída. Sua única alternativa era reportar a situação a Godaime, entretanto, se detinha em fazê-lo de imediato. Ainda que Tsunade pudesse se encher de boas intenções e tentar o impossível para impedir que Madara chegasse perto de Naruto, seria o suficiente para realmente deter aquele homem?

Nunca iria admitir, mas no fundo de seu âmago, estava com medo.

Precisava conseguir um meio de proteger sua família de qualquer jeito.

Respirando profundamente, sentou-se na cama, ajeitando o filho deitado no colchão, em seguida, deitou-se ao seu lado. Ficou por um tempo incontável fitando o bebê e fazendo-lhe carinho na barriga, até que este pegasse no sono e, por consequência da própria exaustão, acabou seguindo o mesmo caminho que o filho.

oOo

Ao acordar no dia seguinte, Sasuke percebeu que não havia qualquer sinal de que Naruto estivera ao seu lado na cama. Não acreditava que o amante já houvesse acordado, por isso, presumiu que tivesse optado por dormir em outro cômodo da casa, ou simplesmente, pegara no sono em qualquer canto antes de poder decidir se juntar a eles - o que era a possibilidade mais provável.

Hoshi também já não se encontrava consigo, e isso contrariou seu primeiro pensamento de Naruto ainda estar dormindo em algum outro canto da casa. Desperto completamente, Sasuke se levantou e deixou o quarto em busca dos outros dois membros de sua família. Escutou um barulho vindo do andar inferior e desceu ao encontro do mesmo.

O que encontrou foi inesperado, por assim dizer: Sakura estava na sala de sua casa e terminava de dar a mamadeira de Hoshi, que quietamente sugava o restinho da mistura que fora feita para si.

Contrariado por não ver Naruto e pela presença da garota de cabelos rosa ali, Sasuke fechou o semblante.

- Naruto saiu? - perguntou, mal-humorado.

- Bom dia pra você também, Sasuke-kun. - ela ironizou, divertida, levantando-se com o bebê e retirando a mamadeira vazia do poder das mãozinhas teimosas. - A Hokage o chamou.

Era um motivo plausível para seu marido não estar em casa, mas não deixava o rapaz moreno mais tranquilo. Temia admitir, mas a tensão por causa da iminente ameaça que Madara era, dominava Sasuke de uma maneira intensa.

Caminhou até a colega, pegando Hoshi e sentindo-se assim mais confortável por tê-lo perto, mas foi uma péssima ideia, já que assim que o aconchegou contra si, uma golfada do leite com o qual se alimentara, banhou a lateral de sua veste.

Sakura não conseguiu conter o riso, enquanto Sasuke apenas lhe direcionou um olhar feio.

- Ele continua com refluxo. - resmungou, passando o menino de volta para a garota, fitando com nojo o estrago feito sobre sua roupa.

- Acho que vai precisar de mais camisas se continuar sendo vitima dos ataques dele. - Sakura comentou, pegando uma fralda e limpando a boca da criança, sabendo que sujar as roupas de Sasuke por causa do refluxo, se tornara uma rotina para o bebê.

- Ele não faz isso com o dobe. - reclamou, lembrando-se que a criança raramente sujava o loiro e isso o fazia quase acreditar que existia um complô daquele menino contra si.

Como se tivesse lido seu pensamento, Hoshi o fitou com um sorriso inocente que fez Sasuke balançar a cabeça negativamente: havia, definitivamente, traços demais de Uzumaki naquele menino.

- Bem, eu já vou indo. - Sakura informou, pegando a bolsa do bebê sobre a mesa da cozinha ajeitando-a no ombro e vendo o olhar confuso que Sasuke lhe lançava, mas ao retornar à sala, esclareceu: - Só estava esperando você acordar para que não ficasse preocupado quando não visse nenhum dos dois por aqui ao despertar. O Hoshi vai passar o dia comigo, ele tem muitos tios e tias pra visitar.

Em outra ocasião, Sasuke teria protestado, mas devido ao seu dilema recente, somente assentiu com a cabeça, observando a kunoichi levar seu filho embora.

Precisava pensar e muito. Com Hoshi por perto certamente não conseguiria se concentrar em definir um modo de impedir que Madara chegasse perto de Naruto.

Em meio às convenções e informações confidenciais a que tinha acesso graças a sua posição como ANBU, Sasuke não conseguiu muito mais do que já sabia sobre a Akatsuki, Madara e as intenções deste em relação a coletar todos os bijuus. Com certeza, acarretaria em algo desastroso para o mundo ninja, porém, não estava se empenhando tanto pela segurança deste. Estava lidando com tudo aquilo por si mesmo; para garantir que Naruto não se ferisse.

De todas as opções que tinha - que não eram muitas - a melhor saída era enfrentar e destruir Madara antes que ele tomasse a atitude de ir atrás de Naruto sozinho. Mas, para isso, era necessário uma estratégia. Seria tolice ir para uma luta contra alguém tão forte, se não tivesse cercado suas fraquezas de todas as formas e assim garantir uma vitória. Não poderia ser imprudente e ir com tudo para uma batalha. Antigamente não pensaria duas vezes em ir com força total contra quem quer que fosse, mas agora era diferente. Queria continuar vivo. Precisava continuar vivo porque havia algo muito forte que o motivava a vencer.

- Teme, vai ficar aí me ignorando por quanto tempo?

Sasuke saiu do transe em que entrara, por estar perdido em seus pensamentos, sem ter noção ao certo de quanto tempo se passara, nem de como havia caminhado até parar no centro do dojo de sua propriedade. Encarou Naruto a sua frente, que o olhava de um jeito aborrecido e perguntou-se por quanto tempo o loiro estivera ali tentando chamar a sua atenção e ele simplesmente continuava preso aos seus debates internos.

Imediatamente, a curiosidade do Uchiha veio à tona e a expôs em forma da pergunta ao jinchuuriki.

- O que a Godaime queria?

A carranca de insatisfação se desfez no loiro, dando lugar a um sorriso largo que fez o coração de Sasuke bater mais forte, como já era rotineiro acontecer.

- Finalmente vou voltar a treinar, Teme!

Sasuke ficou estático, olhando para o amante como se este houvesse crescido uma segunda cabeça no ombro. As palavras faziam sentido, mas o significado delas perdeu o motivo para o Uchiha há muito tempo, afinal, desde que engravidara, Naruto deixara a responsabilidade de ninja para segundo plano.

- Voltar a treinar? - indagou, debilmente. - Como assim?

- Ela quer que eu vá treinar com os sapos.

- Sapos?

Naruto explicou parcialmente sobre o código que Jiraya havia deixado e que ao decifrarem a mensagem que não estava explícita, descobriram que esta sugeria que ele fizesse o mesmo treinamento que seu falecido mestre tivera. O loiro parecia tão animado em poder retomar as atividades ninja novamente que Sasuke se refreou em lembrá-lo que existia um bebê para ser cuidado. Além do mais, a ameaça de Madara ainda corroia o Uchiha.

Entretanto, quando Naruto disse que o caminho para a tal Montanha Myoboku era um labirinto quase impossível de se encontrar sem a ajuda dos seus moradores, Sasuke teve um lampejo que dizia que deveria incentivar o amante a ir. Naquelas montanhas, Naruto estaria longe do alcance de Madara.

Talvez fosse somente um paliativo, mas, por hora, era melhor do que nada.

- Quando você vai? - quis saber como se a própria questão fosse seu aval para o loiro seguir em frente.

- Agora mesmo. - Naruto respondeu, se aproximando vagarosamente. - Eu só vim… me despedir.

- Agora? - Sasuke inquiriu, sendo afetado pela proximidade do outro adolescente. Lambendo os lábios por antecipação, olhou para o menor e o ímpeto de beijá-lo o atingiu fortemente. -Mas…

- Mas o quê, Teme? - Naruto indagou, com a voz baixa, aproximando seus rostos.

Missões que o afastava de casa por alguns dias, ou até semanas sempre o deixavam com uma necessidade imensa de estar perto de Naruto, de tocá-lo, senti-lo e reafirmar sua posse sobre o mesmo. Não que isso não ocorresse diariamente, quando compartilhavam a rotina, porém, a falta que sentia quando se afastavam, triplicava de tamanho e, naquele momento, com Naruto se mostrando tão acessível a sua libido, Sasuke experimentava aquele desejo tão inflamável.

- Mas, você tem que me recompensar já que vai me deixar abandonado aqui por tanto tempo.

Um sorriso enviesado surgiu, deixando o loiro com um jeito levemente pervertido e, em seguida, Sasuke ganhava um beijo do amante; mas não um beijo qualquer: um beijo que expressava exatamente o tipo de ressarcimento que o Uchiha esperava. Era lascivo, profundo e sedento, onde a língua do menor invadia sua boca de um jeito dominante e devasso.

Geralmente, Naruto não era tão ousado. Quem sempre desencadeava iniciativas era ele, Sasuke. Entendia que o amante pensava sobre o distanciamento, sobre o quanto tempo ficariam separados, sem que seus corpos saciassem a necessidade que havia entre ambos, por isso, sequer questionou a intensidade daquela atração que sentia naquele momento que fazia com que quisesse possuir Naruto imediatamente.

O moreno retribuiu ao beijo impondo-se para o menor e, finalmente, mostrando de quem era a dominância naquele ritual. Segurou a cintura dele, trazendo-o para mais perto, colando seus corpos, enquanto a outra mão se fechava nas mechas loiras, num aperto suave.

Naruto tocou-lhe o torso, abrindo a parte de cima da veste de Sasuke, alisando-o com as palmas das mãos de um jeito sedento, sentindo a pele alva, tocando nos mamilos e recebendo um grunhido de prazer que foi abafado pelo beijo que dividiam.

Sasuke permitiu que ele o explorasse, mas não sem despir aquele corpo perfeito que o outro garoto tinha e deixá-lo nu para o deleite de seus olhos.

O mais novo o pressionou contra a parede do dojo e se esfregou contra o moreno, em meio a ofegos arrastados os quais evidenciavam o quanto se encontrava excitado.

Sasuke fechou os olhos ao sentir os beijos descendo por seu pescoço, seguindo por seu peito até seu abdômen. Percebeu o abrir da parte inferior de seu traje e o libertar de seu sexo dos confinamentos que este provinha. Arfou ao ter a ereção massageada pela mão do amante e logo depois coberta completamente pela umidade da boca dele.

O moreno estremecia a cada movimento de vai e vem feito por Naruto ao sugá-lo. Apoiava a mão sobre a cabeça do garoto ajoelhado aos seus pés, apertando um punhado de fios claríssimos, tentando, sem sucesso, controlar o ato que desenvolvia em sua pélvis. Naruto não permitia que diminuísse a avidez com que lhe dava prazer e parecia disposto a fazê-lo gozar de qualquer jeito.

- Nng… 'ruto… - gemeu, querendo detê-lo, inutilmente, já que sua visão já começava a se embaçar e aquela sensação deliciosamente forte a se espalhar por cada poro de seu corpo.

Naruto somente aplicou mais velocidade ao vai e vem, tomando o sexo do moreno por inteiro enquanto apertava seu quadril pálido. Relaxou a garganta e sorveu cada gota do líquido que jorrou em sua boca, enquanto escutava Sasuke praguejar em meio a gemidos desconexos que, na realidade, não tinham a menor importância para si, naquele momento.

No espaço vazio daquele dojo, a respiração pesada do Uchiha era o único som que perturbava o silêncio do lugar. À medida que o senso lhe retornava, sentia Naruto lambendo seu sexo. Queria muito criticá-lo por tê-lo feito gozar antes de penetrá-lo, mas havia de admitir que receber um oral do amante era tão delicioso quanto estar dentro do corpo dele.

Finalmente, abriu os olhos e fitou o outro adolescente. Reparou no rubor da face dele, no sexo ainda rijo e em como aquelas esferas azuis miravam-no atrevidas, enquanto serpenteava a língua pela extensão de sua masculinidade.

Erótico demais para Sasuke resistir.

Ele então escorregou pela parede de madeira e, ao estar nivelado com o loiro, tomou-lhe a boca calidamente, sendo capaz de sentir o próprio gosto nos lábios do outro.

Naruto o empurrou, fazendo com que se sentasse no chão e logo se ajeitou sobre si, de frente, com uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril.

- Sasuke… - o mais novo chamou, investindo a pélvis conta a do moreno, criando um atrito entre a sua ereção contra o abdômen do amante, mordendo, em seguida, o lábio inferior dele.

Embevecido, o Uchiha sentiu o sexo endurecer, mais uma vez, não tendo pudor levar as mãos às nádegas firmes do loiro e apertá-las com força, trazendo Naruto para mais perto de si.

O corpo do amante estava tão quente que quase parecia febril e aquele calor consumiu Sasuke insanamente, principalmente quando o jinchuuriki soergueu-se, pegando e posicionando a ereção do moreno bem em seu ânus e simplesmente abaixou-se sobre ela.

Sasuke, fascinado, ficou fitando o semblante de seu amante que estava consumido pelo prazer conforme se penetrava, milímetro por milímetro, com o membro túrgido.

_Quente _- Sasuke suspirava internamente - _Deliciosamente quente._

Correu as mãos pelas costas nuas, apreciando sentir o contato, urgindo por tê-lo mais próximo ao abraçá-lo, unindo suas bocas, sem permitir que se separassem mais durante o ato. Acariciou a nuca do loiro, numa leve massagem, fazendo-o se arrepiar e, sem querer, gemer sutilmente.

Ele mordeu novamente seu lábio inferior como se quisesse punir Sasuke pelo que lhe causara e afundou as mãos nos fios negros, puxando sua cabeça para trás, controlando o beijo, enquanto cavalgava a rigidez do Uchiha.

Foi a vez de Sasuke gemer, sentindo o ritmo de Naruto aumentar. Aquele loiro era e sempre fora sua perdição. Por algum motivo lembrou-se das loucuras que fizera para tentar ter o que sentia nos dias atuais ao lado do objeto de sua afeição. Usara outros garotos criando ilusões que lhe davam a imagem falsa de que fazia sexo com o jinchuuriki, arrancara prazer e ódio daqueles corpos que depois do ato, para si, nada significavam. Mas agora podia afirmar com certeza que as suas tentativas de aplacar seu desejo insano, nunca lhe deram a dimensão exata de como seria estar com Naruto. Nada se comparava, nem se compararia ao poder que o loiro exercia sobre si, ninguém fora capaz de saciá-lo e enlouquecê-lo ao mesmo tempo, como Naruto fazia.

Embora fosse ele quem estivesse possuindo o jinchuuriki, era Sasuke quem se sentia possuído; dominado pelo outro garoto.

Sentiu a mão do loiro pegar a sua e levar para a frente de seus corpos, fazendo-o segurar seu sexo e masturbá-lo.

E Sasuke firmemente se pôs a mover a mão sobre o membro de Naruto, atormentando-o e adorando ver como ele gemia e ofegava em abandono.

_Seu Naruto_ - era só no que pensava quando sentiu o amante aumentar o ritmo do embalar de seu quadril e agarrar-se aos seus ombros dolorosamente, trincando as unhas curtas ali.

O beijo então foi interrompido no momento em que Naruto jogou a cabeça para trás e empalou-se uma última vez sobre a rigidez de Sasuke.

O movimento forte que fez o membro do moreno fincar-se no interior de Naruto, provocou um novo e forte orgasmo em Sasuke, que ao passo que sentia o gozo do amante ser expelido por sua mão e abdômen, também despejava seu sêmen no canal que se contraía ao redor de seu sexo.

A cabeça de Naruto pesou para frente, descansando no ombro do Uchiha ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava o moreno, tentando controlar a respiração errática. Seu corpo foi recebido pelos braços de Sasuke, que o apertou contra si, beijando seus cabelos loiros de maneira afetuosa.

Naruto sussurrou algo que em um primeiro instante e em meio ao torpor que o abalava, Sasuke não conseguiu discernir.

- O que disse, Dobe? - perguntou, com a voz rouca.

Sentiu o loiro afundar mais o rosto em seu ombro, nítida reação de vergonha a qual o Uchiha só definiu quando o escutou repetir, ainda baixo, mas audível:

- Amo você…

O coração de Sasuke parou por um milésimo de segundo, bem como uma súbita paralisia tomou conta de todo e qualquer movimento seu. Em meio ao forte descompasso de seus batimentos e à adrenalina do que haviam acabado de compartilhar, Sasuke não esperava uma declaração direta como aquela.

Naruto, sendo o mais passional entre ambos, certamente tinha mais facilidade em expressar seus sentimentos. Porém, por mais que Sasuke se esforçasse, as palavras certas não surgiam, mesmo que sentisse intensamente aquele amor que Naruto declarava.

E tudo o que ele pôde fazer, sem que acabasse entrando em uma crise de pânico, foi abraçar o amante ainda mais forte e pedir, mentalmente, para que Naruto compreendesse seu silêncio.

oOo

Naruto partira para a Montanha Myoboku tendo se despedido de Sasuke e deixando uma ameaça clara exigindo que ele cuidasse bem de Hoshi, caso contrário, lhe arrancaria os olhos. Infelizmente, não teve como esperar Sakura retornar com o bebê, por isso, foi embora sem dar o beijo que queria nele.

De qualquer forma, passou a se concentrar nos treinos diariamente e assim ser capaz de suportar a saudade que crescia com o passar do tempo ali.

Ficara orgulhoso de si mesmo ao ter coragem de dizer a Sasuke o que sentia por ele. Não que fosse algo realmente necessário entre eles, mas, por algum motivo, simplesmente sentiu a urgência de confessar, de fazê-lo ter certeza definitiva de que o amava.

Lembrar daquele momento ainda o fazia acanhar-se. Se Sai soubesse daquilo, certamente o chamaria de "garotinha". Entretanto, também não se importava que suas palavras ecoassem por Konoha. Era como se aquele sentimento fosse tão grande que afirmá-lo ao mundo seria mais do que justo.

Sentia falta de seus amigos também, não tanto quanto de Sasuke e Hoshi, mas sentia.

Ali havia conseguido desenvolver-se quase como o esperado. Agora, pela rejeição do chakra da Kyuubi, não fora possível fazer a fusão com Fukasaku, mas, diante de sua perseverança, Naruto decidira acumular o chakra da natureza enquanto se movimentava.

O grande problema era que não pensou que seria tão difícil, nem que fosse exauri-lo tanto.

Em meio a um treino, quase desfaleceu devido ao esforço e foi impedido de perder a consciência, graças ao demônio que vivia em si.

_**- Moleque? **_- ele o chamou pelo elo que tinham, enquanto Naruto tentava se apoiar para se manter de pé.

_- Eu to bem._ - disse imediatamente para a raposa, mesmo que ainda lutasse contra a exaustão que fazia as coisas ao seu redor, girarem.

_**- Está se esforçando inutilmente e além dos seus limites. **_- contradisse Kyuubi, seriamente.

Naruto odiava quando a raposa resolvia ignorá-lo durante tanto tempo e depois ressurgia com conselhos dispensáveis. Para um demônio temido por toda Konoha e o mundo ninja, por assim dizer, Kyuubi estava se saindo pior do que uma mãe super protetora. Não que desmerecesse o lado "sensível" que vinha reparando no bijuu, mas aquele treinamento era importante demais para ter que se preocupar com a opinião do demônio.

_- Não me venha com essa, Kyuu._ - rebateu, ganhando estabilidade de novo e, afastando com as costas da mão uma camada de suor da testa, Naruto finalizou: - _Eu só to um pouco fora de _forma.

_**- Você está totalmente fora de forma.**_ - Kyuubi imediatamente retorquiu, debochado.

Naruto estreitou os olhos, ofendendo-se com o comentário maldoso da raposa. Decidiu, no entanto, não criar uma discussão maior e controlando seu temperamento, respondeu-lhe convicto:

_- Eu vou me recuperar._

Kyuubi riu com escárnio:

_**- Não, você não vai.**_

Deixando de lado a ideia de não criar confusão com a raposa, Naruto exaltou-se, presumindo que o grande Kyuubi no Youko o achava tão fraco e incapaz, que não conseguiria finalizar aquele treinamento com sucesso.

_- O que quer dizer com isso, 'ttebayo? Olha aqui, Kyuu, vai começar a me tratar como o Teme?_

A simples comparação foi o bastante para tirar o demônio do sério e este também se exasperar:

_**- Não me compare com aquele Uchiha!**_ - esbravejou a raposa de nove caudas. _**- E você preste mais atenção a si mesmo! Saberia se tivesse o mínimo de atenção que não está em condições de tomar treinamentos com afinco.**_

_- Kyuu, eu não sou incapaz! _- gritou colocando-se diante das grades da prisão da raposa, encarando os olhos contrariados daquele ser imponente.

_**- Não é incapaz, idiota, você está incapaz!**_ - corrigiu com a voz grave e impaciente. _**- Preste atenção, imbecil!**_

Naruto ficou confuso, momentaneamente. Buscou entender o que o demônio queria lhe dizer com aquilo, sem precisar questioná-lo novamente e assim acabar parecendo um idiota mesmo. Aos poucos uma suspeita pode ser vista em seus orbes azuis. Kyuubi rodou os olhos, tamanha era sua impaciência perante a lerdeza de seu hospedeiro. O demônio, às vezes, se perguntava se aquela idiotice toda era o motivo de fazê-lo ser complacente e maleável com Naruto, embora soubesse que era bem mais que isso.

Estupefato, Naruto deixou sua reclusão mental e a raposa, caindo sentando no chão do local onde treinava, trêmulo após a confirmação do que Kyuubi quisera lhe dizer, indiretamente.

oOo

Continua…

* * *

Notas:

Acho que dá pra finalizar em mais dois capítulos e um epílogo... Eu realmente pensei que esse arco teria poucos capítulos, mas, errei de novo...

Espero que tenham gostado dessa atualização!

A próxima pode demorar um pouquinho pois estou escrevendo uma atualização pra Between Sun & Moon e também para The Sacred Line...

Respostas das reviews sem email:

Thais - Que bom que curtiu o bebê ser parecido com o Sasuke. Se vc quiser dar uma olhada, tem uma imagem que o Akitou-sou-sama editou a pedido da Andréia Kennen, que ambos me deram de presente pra postagem do capitulo em que o Hoshi nasce, lá no Nyah... é só acessar: fanfiction . nyah . com . br/historia/58679/Essencia/capitulo/12 [não esqueça de retirar os espaços pro link funcionar]... o bebê Hoshi está logo no início desse capítulo... tee-hee... E sou eu quem agradeço por você sempre estar comentando, Thais... Abraço pra ti!


	14. Capítulo 13

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisora: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru  
Gênero: Yaoi, Romance, Angst, MPREG, tragédia  
Aviso1: Trechos em itálico e negrito indicam falas internas entre Kyuubi e Naruto.  
Aviso2: Lembrando que não estou seguindo à risca o que ocorre no anime/mangá, logo estará tudo distorcido para o desenvolvimento da história. Resumindo: esqueçam o que titio Kishi escreveu, ok?  
Aviso3: A cenas descritas estarão numa interface mais dinâmica, por isso, não estranhem.

* * *

Quanto mais eu ganho o que me falta, mais esperança eu perco  
meu território distorce, levando você com ele  
Existe somente uma coisa que eu quero  
mas eu vacilo e desvio dos seus braços estendidos…

Quantos erros forjados eu irei despejar  
nesse mar infinito de caos?

(Tsukiko Amano – Konton "Chaos")

oOo

Hinata estava com o bebê no colo, tentando acalmar o choro compulsivo do pequeno. Ela tomava com afinco a ordem dada por Sasuke, antes que este deixasse a casa em meio ao alerta do ataque. Ele havia pedido para que ficasse com Hoshi e o protegesse.

Não sabia se era ou não a pessoa mais indicada para aquela tarefa, mas não pretendia desmerecer a confiança que o Uchiha depositara em si.

Além do mais, aquele era o filho de Naruto, e faria de tudo para que o menino permanecesse ileso em meio ao conflito.

Também estava preocupada com seus amigos e Neji. Estar por perto, em meio à batalha a deixaria menos ansiosa, entretanto, aquela criança não poderia ser deixada sozinha de forma alguma.

Nada abrandava a inquietação de Hoshi, que continuava a chorar e se espernear de forma angustiante.

- Calma, chibi. - ela consolava, enquanto embalava a criança protegida em seus braços. - Vai acabar logo.

Ela esperava que suas palavras realmente se tornassem verdadeiras e que o ataque fosse contido rapidamente.

oOo

Sasuke soube muito bem quando o conflito se iniciou. Um alerta foi emitido, porém, o que o precavera para o desastre iminente foi novamente a interposição do outro Uchiha em seu caminho.

E ele estava esperando que isso acontecesse.

As informações que passara sobre as defesas de Konoha, certamente ajudaram Madara a criar grandes expectativas para aquele ataque. Sasuke agira consciente de que estaria vendendo a Vila para desviar o inimigo de sua verdadeira intenção. Era um preço mínimo que seria pago para manter Naruto a salvo, todavia, era chegada a hora de finalmente acabar com aquele homem de uma vez e com ele, enterrar a última mancha que ameaçava escurecer a sua vida.

- Eu já esperava que fosse mudar de ideia, Sasuke. - Madara lhe disse, despreocupado. - Mas ainda tem uma chance de deter um massacre se me disser onde está o nove caudas.

- Fora de seu alcance. - retorquiu, arrogante.

Risadas repercutiram de maneira quase infantil vindas daquele homem insano e, com o mesmo humor em sua voz, avisou ao mais novo:

- Então, vou colocar a Vila abaixo até que ele apareça.

Sasuke fechou o semblante e, no instante seguinte, Madara se defendia do feroz ataque do adolescente contra si.

oOo

Naruto mal podia acreditar; sua Vila estava realmente sob um ataque violento. À sua frente, a destruição era aterrorizante e a luta continuava enquanto ele tentava conter seu terror e medo por seus amigos e sua família. Porém, graças às habilidades adquiridas com seu treinamento, podia sentir que estavam bem - Sasuke e Hoshi estavam vivos -, no entanto…

O sentimento de desolação e raiva o assolaram ao mesmo tempo em que um mal-estar repentino, que ameaçava fazê-lo vomitar. A intensidade do que sentia o estava afetando, bem como o cheiro forte da destruição.

Mesmo assim, só havia uma determinação em sua mente, desde que fora avisado sobre o ataque a Konoha, juntamente com o pedido para que retornasse.

_**- Fedelho…**_ - Kyuubi adentrou seus pensamentos e, por sua ligação e convívio constante, Naruto identificou exatamente o que a raposa queria lhe prevenir.

_- Eu sei, Kyuu._ - falou pelo elo mental, de um jeito resignado. _- Eu sei. O que eu posso fazer, 'ttebayo? Eu não tenho como virar as costas pra isso._

_**- É muito arriscado.**_ - o demônio insistiu, categórico.

Naruto sorriu.

Aquele ser, que fora lacrado em si, de vilão passara a ser mais do que um amigo e podia notar, mesmo por baixo daquela máscara de sarcasmo e autoconfiança, que Kyuubi estava preocupado consigo. Infelizmente, Naruto não tinha alternativa. Por mais que também quisesse evitar um combate, seus amigos precisavam dele, confiavam que poderia ajudá-los a reverter aquele ataque.

Assim, como poderia simplesmente sentar e esperar?

Muitas vidas dependiam de uma ação sua e apesar do sacrifício que estaria cometendo, a sua única saída era lutar.

_- Protege ele pra mim? _- finalmente rompeu o silêncio que se instaurara entre o elo e, rapidamente, escutou o demônio urgir:

_**- Fale com o Uchiha. Avise a ele.**_

Respirando fundo, Naruto suplicou mais uma vez:

_- Eu só posso confiar em você agora. Não há tempo, nem mais o que pensar… Protege ele pra mim, Kyuu?_

Kyuubi manteve mais alguns segundos sem nada dizer, gerando uma ansiedade e dúvida crescente em seu hospedeiro, mas quando deu sua resposta, pôde sentir Naruto sorrir mais aliviado e confiante.

_**- Você nunca me escuta… Vou fazer o que eu posso.**_ - lhe disse, começando a agir em prol do pedido do garoto, ao passo que este partia para a batalha.

oOo

Sasuke ofegava, enquanto Madara aparentava sequer ter sido abalado por suas investidas. O homem parecia ser inatingível.

_Estratégia_ - pensou resoluto.

Para vencer aquele embate precisaria de uma.

Madara não era invencível, por mais que pensasse ou o quisesse ser.

O amaterasu, se fosse usado de uma vez e o atingisse, poderia consumi-lo. Fora a única coisa que Sasuke vira afetar, efetivamente, aquele homem. Talvez Itachi, sem querer, tivesse lhe dado a pista de como seria capaz de destruir o outro Uchiha.

Mas também sabia que Madara era esperto o suficiente e se livraria das chamas assim que o tocasse, se não tivesse algum empecilho que evitasse sua fuga.

Por isso, precisava de estratégia.

Porém, algo chamou a atenção de ambos: o chakra pesado, extremamente forte e inconfundível.

- Parece que meu método foi eficaz, afinal. - Madara alegou, divertido.

Sasuke o olhou raivosamente e, entre dentes, urgiu:

- Nossa luta não terminou.

- Sinto muito. - Madara disse, fitando-o pelo único olho visível em sua máscara laranja por mais um segundo. - A brincadeira estava até boa, Sasuke, mas o dever me chama.

- Madara!

Infelizmente, não houve nada que impedisse a partida do homem mascarado em um de seus vórtex.

Sem pensar muito, Sasuke partiu também, o mais rápido que pôde ao encontro daquela energia a qual distinguira muito bem.

Naruto havia retornado. Não deveria, mas estava de volta. Praguejava internamente pela idiotice do amante. Quando deveria se manter longe do alcance dos inimigos, Naruto se metia na frente de batalha.

Era mesmo um dobe.

oOo

Naruto conseguira impedir a primeira tentativa do Shinra Tensei de Pein e afastar o principal inimigo da Vila, levando a batalha para a área florestal, mas depois de uma luta e palavras cruéis e desencorajantes do inimigo, o loiro estava no chão. O ruivo o olhava, subjugando-o, confrontando-o a lhe dar uma resposta que simplesmente não sabia.

As estacas cravadas em seu corpo não doíam tanto quanto a incerteza de ser mesmo capaz de salvar a sua Vila naquele instante. Havia tanto em risco, muito mais do que poderia se permitir arriscar.

- Naruto!

A voz gritando seu nome fez com que uma tensão ainda maior dominasse seu corpo esticado no solo. Não o queria ali! Não queria que se machucasse também!

- Sasuke! Se afaste daqui!

Mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos, afinal, ele era Sasuke e raramente escutava os apelos que lhe eram feitos.

O moreno, por sua vez, estava um pouco aliviado por ter chegado até o marido antes de Madara. Entretanto, ver que Naruto estava ferido e na iminência de se machucar ainda mais, fez com que seus instintos de proteção, bem como a ira pelo inimigo, triplicassem de tamanho.

Sasuke se interpôs entre Pein e Naruto e calculou o que fazer, enquanto o ruivo o fitava impassível.

- Você deveria ter ficado com a Akatsuki. - Pein lhe falou. - O sofrimento que terá agora por ter criado vínculo com o jinchuuriki, será muito maior.

Sasuke não replicou, ao invés disso, adiantou-se em um ataque, enquanto mantinha seus sentidos alertas, tentando prever alguma aparição repentina de Madara. Ele não estava em lugar algum e preferia manter a guarda alta ao invés de pensar que ele simplesmente havia desistido ou criado algum outro esquema.

Porém, aquele homem com quem lutava, era forte. Mais forte do que inicialmente previra. Mesmo assim, era capaz de calcular seus movimentos e contra-atacar de forma efetiva.

- Naruto-kun, que posição mais ingrata em que se enfiou, não é? - Madara zombou, surgindo ao lado do jinchuuriki.

Sasuke se distraiu, alerta pela chegada do inimigo que mais receava. Um erro, o qual pagou sendo atingindo por golpes fortes e certeiros que o levaram a se impactar com o solo.

Os olhos azuis de Naruto se angustiaram, vendo o amante se machucar, mas Madara não permitiu que sua atenção se voltasse por muito tempo para o moreno.

- Pense da seguinte forma, Naruto-kun: isso e o que vier a ocorrer à Konoha, será tudo culpa sua. - levando a mão até os fios loiros e fazendo um leve carinho, Madara debochou: - Se tivesse sido um bom garoto, nada disso teria acontecido.

Sasuke cuspiu o sangue que se acumulara em sua boca e sua visão se tornou vermelha ao ver Madara tocando Naruto.

- Venha comigo, Naruto-kun, e ninguém mais irá se ferir. - o Uchiha mais velho inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido do loiro. - Se insistir, vamos até as últimas consequências.

Sasuke assim que fez menção de ir na direção de Naruto, teve que se defender de um ataque de Pein. Irritado, o moreno fez brilhar o chidori em sua mão e investiu.

Naruto, mesmo que escutasse as palavras de Madara, tinha os olhos fixos em Sasuke e ponderava sobre tudo o que ouvira até ali. Não poderia negar que o Uchiha a seu lado, tinha razão ao afirmar ser por sua causa que o povo de sua Vila estava sofrendo. Por causa dele e de Kyuubi. Por mais que quisesse resistir, a teimosia só levaria a mais destruição, mais feridos, mais mortes…

_**- Naruto… me liberte. Eu posso acabar com isso.**_

Ele queria acreditar nas palavras de Kyuubi, mas sua confiança no demônio era restrita. Se desse a ele total autonomia, se retirasse aquele maldito selo, continuaria temendo por sua Vila mesmo assim. A raposa de nove caudas podia ser maleável consigo, mas continuava sendo um ser de chakra perverso e negativo. Ele até poderia ajudar, mas não pouparia ninguém no processo.

Estava em um beco sem saídas. Se entregar a Madara seria assinar a sentença de morte, não só sua, mas também…

- Por que está hesitando? - Madara interrompeu seus pensamentos, fitando-o de maneira intrigada.

O sharingan do mais velho acionado pareceu por um instante sondar sua alma e Naruto sentiu real aflição ao perceber até onde Madara fora. Por trás da máscara um sorriso oblíquo se formou.

- Interessante. - ouviu dizer com admiração.

No segundo seguinte, as estacas de Pein haviam desaparecido. Seus cabelos loiros foram segurados fortemente e, assim, foi forçado a ficar de pé. Cativo pelo único sharingan amostra pela máscara, Naruto sentiu repulsa com o toque dos dedos do Uchiha em seu ventre. Foi um leve carinho com as pontas dos dígitos, que chegou a ser lascivo…

Em seguida, um forte impacto de energia, parecendo ser feita do deslocamento de ar, atingiu o local, fazendo o corpo de Naruto dobrar e uma golfada de sangue ser expelida de sua boca, enquanto era jogado há alguns metros de distância.

Sasuke gritou pelo nome do loiro.

Estava falhando, miseravelmente, em proteger Naruto. Para onde fora sua determinação? Tinha decidido que o protegeria; que não permitiria que ninguém chegasse perto dele para tirá-lo de si ou feri-lo; então, por que não conseguia cumprir com sua meta?

_Porque é fraco._ - a voz de Itachi, de muito tempo atrás, ressoou em sua mente, fazendo com que Sasuke se contraísse internamente.

- Não se distraia. - Pein ditou, fazendo com que a atenção de Sasuke focasse somente em si, novamente.

Madara se aproximou alguns passos do jinchuuriki.

Naruto ofegava; seu ventre queimava e os olhos ardiam.

- Se era isso que o impedia de vir comigo, agora não existe mais. - o homem de máscara laranja desdenhou.

Um soluço, que tentou inutilmente conter, veio com a dor física que sentia em seu abdômen e a psicológica, a qual achava ser a mais tortuosa. Ainda amparando o ventre, em seu elo mental, Naruto chamou:

_- Kyuu…_

_**- Não adianta choramingar agora.**_ - Kyuubi falou, sem qualquer sentimento aparente. _**– Use o meu poder.**_

Em meio à dor, existia também o ódio crescente. Kyuubi, com suas palavras secas, somente confirmara o que já sabia, afinal, não mais sentia a pequenina energia que deveria estar protegida em seu corpo… não mais…

_**- Me dê o controle, Naruto.**_ - Kyuubi urgia, incitando ainda mais aquela revolta e rancor que substituíra a vida que acabaram de matar dentro de si. _**- Vamos destruí-los.**_

Não houve transição de caudas, sequer existiu um alerta. O selo enfraqueceu e o corpo do hospedeiro foi abraçado por aquela força violenta e incandescente que ao mesmo tempo em que parecia queimar-lhe até os ossos, também o afagava em seu sofrimento e o consolava.

- Perdão… Sasuke… - foram as últimas palavras que foram murmuradas de seus lábios, antes do grande estouro rubro de chakra.

Madara, pego desprevenido, imediatamente se afastou. Sasuke e Pein, detiveram a batalha em meio à ventania quente que soprou emanada por aquela onda de energia.

Kyuubi, em sua forma quase completa, rugia sua fúria.

oOo

Ino e seu pai haviam descoberto o segredo por trás de Pein. Seria necessário encontrar o verdadeiro corpo do inimigo - o manipulador - que estava escondido em algum lugar de Konoha. Quando foram capazes de ver o que se desencadeava ao horizonte da floresta, tiveram certeza que deveriam se apressar o quanto antes.

Kyuubi estava no controle do jinchuuriki e a ruína total de Konoha era um fato iminente.

A Godaime, mesmo fraca, ao receber a descoberta feita pelos Yamanaka, decidiu que iria com eles e mais alguns ninjas a procura do verdadeiro Pein. Depois, seria necessário encontrar um meio de conter novamente Kyuubi dentro de seu hospedeiro, caso contrário, estariam perdidos e teriam falhado em sua missão.

oOo

Os ataques manejados por Kyuubi eram avassaladores. Sasuke tentou, alguma vezes, entrar em contato com a mente do garoto que amava, mas sem sucesso: só se conectava com dor e ódio. Aquele não era o seu Naruto. O loiro não era capaz de nutrir tamanho sentimento ruim, por isso, pensou que toda aquela carga negativa pertencia somente a Kyuubi.

O demônio não restringia seus ataques, não escolhia seus alvos, mesmo que a maior parte de sua fúria estivesse nitidamente sendo dedicada a Madara.

Raciocinando friamente, antes de tudo, Sasuke pensou que aquela poderia ser uma oportunidade única para destruir o outro Uchiha. Se pudesse criar um ataque que o neutralizasse e Kyuubi fosse esperto o suficiente para aproveitar a chance.

Havia chegado o momento do Amaterasu que seu irmão havia despertado em si, servir ao seu propósito inicial.

Enquanto a luta ferrenha se desenvolvia entre Madara, que tentava inutilmente controlar o chakra da raposa, e Pein que buscava conter os ataques desenfreados e sem limites do demônio; Sasuke agiu.

Sem hesitar, invocou o poder inato de seu clã e, diferente da primeira vez, este conseguiu atingir seu alvo sem margem de erro.

Como se sua ação houvesse gerado uma reação, enquanto Madara tentava lutar contra as chamas negras, Sasuke foi incapaz de impedir um dos ataques de Pein contra si.

Sua falta de reação no tempo certo quase teria lhe custado a vida, se não fosse pela intervenção do invólucro de areia que se formou ao seu redor.

Seu corpo teria sido perfurado pelo inimigo e, mesmo assim, só conseguia se questionar o que infernos Gaara estava fazendo ali. Ao seu lado, protegido pela areia que os rodeava totalmente e ganhava rapidamente uma forma endurecida, Sasuke iria especular exatamente sua dúvida quando escutou o ruído estrondoso do lado de fora que estremeceu a estrutura da proteção de areia, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o calor emanar das paredes do invólucro.

- O que está acontecendo? – Sasuke indagou, vendo o Kazekage esforçar-se para manter a barreira impenetrável.

- Um ataque da Kyuubi. – ele lhe respondeu.

Sasuke tomou ciência então que, mesmo que houvesse escapado por si mesmo do ataque de Pein, certamente teria sido pego pela caótica dispersão de energia do demônio de nove caudas.

Mal era capaz de assimilar que a criatura do lado de fora também era o seu Naruto. Todavia, se preocupava com o loiro submetido àquele estado. Intrigava-o aquela ligação entre o hospedeiro e o demônio. O tamanho do poder que ambos detinham chegava a ser assustador.

- Isso não é brincadeira, Uchiha. – Gaara avisou, sentindo o ataque do demônio se esvair. - Precisamos lacrar o nove caudas. Se ele sair totalmente… Naruto não vai sobreviver.

Um frio na boca do estômago atingiu o moreno. De uma forma ou de outra, o destino parecia estar confabulando para tirar Naruto de si. Só que jamais permitiria isso.

Nunca!

Quando Gaara abaixou as defesas da proteção de areia, e essa aos poucos foi se desmanchando como uma cortina que era aberta para que passassem. Sasuke viu o tamanho da cratera formada pelo recente ataque da raposa.

Pein ainda estava vivo - se defendendo de uma ofensiva do demônio -, mas Madara, ao que parecia, era consumido pela combinação do ataque com o amaterasu que já o queimava. Em parte, seu plano dava certo.

- Seus olhos. – Gaara sugeriu. - Não dizem que os Uchiha podem controlar a Kyuubi?

- Meu mangekyou não tem esse poder. – Sasuke elucidou.

Talvez, seu maior erro tivesse sido aceitar fazer aquela cirurgia ocular antes da batalha decisiva contra Madara. Percebia isso agora, pois para ter o poder de invocar e controlar a raposa de nove caudas, era necessário o mangekyou eterno e este só Madara detinha.

Ver que nem mesmo ele, o grande Uchiha, estava conseguindo dominar a grande fúria de Kyuubi, fazia-o crer que realmente de nada adiantaria ter tal poder naquele instante. Desconfiava que o motivo pelo qual Madara não se via capaz de controlar o chakra da raposa, era porque existia uma segunda vontade imperando ali.

Era o corpo de Naruto, a mente dele, logo, Madara não tinha acesso algum ao ser que coexistia com o loiro.

Deveria existir algum jeito de controlar aquele estado em que Naruto se encontrava…

oOo

Tsunade, juntamente com os Yamanaka e alguns outros ninjas, havia encontrado o esconderijo do homem que controlava Pein, graças à habilidade de Neji. O choque por ver o inimigo naquele estado não foi maior do que saber que ele se tratava de ninguém menos do que um dos antigos discípulos de Jiraya: um dos garotos que ela própria esnobara quando eram mais jovens.

As justificativas dadas, todo o sofrimento que Nagato expunha em suas palavras, não foram suficientes para esmorecer a convicção da Godaime que, usando o restante de força que existia em si, enfrentou Konan e com a ajuda de Ino, foi capaz de destruir não somente ela, como dar um fim a vida de Nagato antes que algo mais grave ocorresse.

No limite de suas forças, Tsunade finalmente se entregou a exaustão.

oOo

A queda de Pein foi algo inesperado, tanto para Gaara quanto para Sasuke. Como se toda sua energia houvesse se dissipado, o inimigo simplesmente cessou os movimentos e caiu.

Não se ergueu novamente ou se mexeu, e, mesmo que aparentasse estar morto, a forma abominante de Kyuubi concentrou mais uma descarga intensa de chakra e deferiu contra o ruivo.

Sasuke e Gaara escaparam de mais outro avanço da raposa. O Uchiha então viu as mãos de puro chakra, estendendo-se para Madara e capturando-o entre ambas.

Com uma velada admiração e horror, viram o ser unir as mãos com demasiada força, como se esmagasse um inseto e, em meio ao ato, uma explosão devido a união das duas palmas ocorreu.

Os olhos do Kazekage se arregalaram, bem como os de Sasuke, quando o demônio abriu as mãos e mostrou que nada mais existia ali.

Pulverizado. – foi o que ambos pensaram sobre a destruição de Madara.

Só que para os olhos da raposa, ainda restavam dois inimigos de pé no campo de batalha e enquanto não os destruísse, não ficaria satisfeita.

O rugido enfurecido na direção dos dois adolescentes foi gutural, mas qualquer movimento de ataque seu foi impedido subitamente.

Shikamaru prendeu a sombra do demônio, enquanto gritava para que os demais se posicionassem. Precisavam agir rápido, pois logo seu chakra se esgotaria pelo esforço em segurar a Raposa mesmo que fosse por míseros segundos. Porém, tempo necessário para que o grupo de amigos se posicionasse.

Yamato, que havia chegado depois de ter se apressado tanto, comandava aquela pequena operação.

Não sabia se naquela forma, no atual estado, conseguiria conter o poder da raposa que dominava Naruto. Em último caso, seria necessário neutralizá-lo, efetivamente.

Sakura e Sai se posicionaram, bem como Kiba e Shino.

- O que vão fazer? – indagou o Uchiha, incerto.

- Tentar fortalecer novamente o selo. – Sakura explicou, demonstrando em seus olhos verdes, o quão angustiada estava ao ver Naruto, mais uma vez, sendo inteiramente dominado pelo poder da Kyuubi. – O Yamato-taichou vai precisar da nossa ajuda, Sasuke.

Se fosse para ajudar Naruto a sair daquele estado, Sasuke faria qualquer coisa. O maior perigo que existia para o loiro fora exterminado pelo chakra de Kyuubi, agora, só precisava trazer seu amante de volta.

Parecia simples, fácil até, se considerando as outras preocupações que tivera. Entretanto, provou-se ser o contrário, quando a massa de chakra que formava Kyuubi se contorceu e antes mesmo que Yamato pudesse se aproximar, rompeu o elo que Shikamaru mantinha através da sombra.

Em uma pronta reação, Yamato invocou sua técnica de madeira, tentando aprisionar o ser que outrora fora Naruto, mas sua ação mostrou-se inútil quando a prisão de grossas ripas foi destruída como se fosse papel, bem diante de si.

- Ele está indo para a Vila! – gritou Neji, chegando juntamente com Lee.

O assombro e aflição tomaram conta de todos, principalmente de Sasuke.

Seu filho estava na Vila.

Permitir que aquela batalha se direcionasse para dentro de Konoha era inadmissível.

Invocando o Susanoo, Sasuke o comandou para que detivesse Kyuubi que dominava Naruto.

Mas, como um animal feroz e completamente descontrolado, aquela forma se voltou para Susanoo e, com as garras estendidas e em chamas, atacou diagonalmente.

A perda de estabilidade em sua própria invocação chegou a abalar Sasuke, pois seu próprio chakra era atingido.

Em um contra-ataque instintivo, Susanoo segurou a criatura pelo pescoço, tentando de alguma forma estrangulá-lo e fazer com que perdesse energia. Mas, ao contrário do que esperava, Kyuubi usou uma das caudas, a qual serpenteou ao redor de Susanoo, o envolvendo e da mesma maneira o apertando, querendo esmagá-lo naquele abraço.

- Temos que aproveitar agora! – Yamato urgiu. – Continue segurando ele, Sasuke!

Seria essencial que a oportunidade fosse aproveitada. Queria completar o jutsu para lacrar a Kyuubi em seu devido lugar.

Gaara arriscou a invocar sua areia e assim prender ao redor da raposa num formato de grossas correntes, para assim gerar uma estabilidade maior para que Yamato não corresse o risco de não completar o jutsu.

O demônio arqueou e emitiu um grito gutural assim que se sentiu preso.

- Naruto… - Sasuke escutou o Kazekage chamar o nome do loiro quase num sussurro.

Mesmo em meio à tensão do momento, o moreno olhou com ódio para o ruivo. Se não fosse pela situação em que se encontravam, teria se encarregado para que nunca mais Gaara dissesse o nome de seu amante daquela forma.

No entanto, sua atenção voltou-se para o embate entre Susanoo e Kyuubi. A esfera de energia negra que se formava ao centro da boca escancarada da criatura alaranjada crescia, ao passo que Yamato concluía o jutsu.

Não a tempo de que a massa escura elevasse-se ao céu; não sem antes a raposa se libertar do Susanoo em um salto.

- O jutsu não vai funcionar! – Yamato desesperou-se. – Gaara!

O ruivo assentiu, seriamente, e uniu sua areia ao jutsu de Yamato, fortalecendo a estrutura da madeira que agarrou-se ao corpo de Kyuubi, restringindo seu movimento.

- Sasuke! Use a espada do Susanoo!

Ele olhou para o ANBU como se fosse louco. Não iria atacar mortalmente Naruto. Não iria machucá-lo dessa forma.

- Ele vai para Vila se não o detivermos agora! – Neji atestou, preocupado principalmente com Hinata.

- Sasuke-kun, se não quiser pensar no povo da Vila que irá sofrer com um ataque da Kyuubi, pense como o Naruto-kun iria se sentir, se acaso o filho de vocês se ferisse por culpa dele. – Sai ponderou, para o Uchiha ao seu lado. – Estamos todos fazendo isso por ele também.

Sasuke fechou os olhos por um segundo. Cada fibra de seu corpo se negando a ceder àquela loucura. Estava lutando para salvar Naruto. Desde o princípio, desde que voltara para Konoha, vinha dedicando sua vida a ele.

Não iria…

_Eu amo você…_

As palavras voltaram como no momento em que as ouvira serem sussurradas em seu ouvido, fazendo seus olhos se abrirem assustados.

Como poderia pensar em perdê-lo quando sequer havia retribuído a confissão de Naruto?

- Naruto! – Sakura gritou, vendo que em queda, a forma presa da raposa se extinguia e do céu, a esfera negra descendia.

- Protejam-se! – Shikamaru ordenou. – Capitão Yamato, Gaara, mantenham os jutsus o quanto puderem!

Sasuke demorou a entender o que ocorria – qual era o plano de Shikamaru, dessa vez. Mas assim que Sai o puxou pelo braço, praticamente o arrastando para o mais longe da zona de impacto, compreendeu.

Compreendeu e sua aflição se transformou em rebeldia, lutando contra a pegada do garoto pálido e disposto a retornar e usar o Susanoo para proteger Naruto.

Entretanto…

O corpo ainda dominado pela raposa se chocou com o solo e logo em seguida a potente e enorme bola de chakra escuro atingia o local, suprimindo com ela, Kyuubi e a invocação do Susanoo.

O elo com a sua invocação foi quebrado totalmente e Sasuke, foi arremessado a uma boa distância, por causa do deslocamento de ar causado pela explosão.

Atordoado e com a audição afetada por causa do estouro, Sasuke demorou alguns minutos para se restabelecer.

Sakura foi a primeira a se colocar de pé novamente e, a princípio cambaleante, seguir em seus passos tropeçados até a borda da cratera formada. O grito pelo nome do amigo ecoou pelo que restara da floresta, enquanto ela corria na direção do corpo que ali jazia, em meio a destruição.

oOo

Naruto sentiu como se estivesse saindo de um sonho ruim e entrando em outro. Seu corpo inteiro parecia quebrado, não conseguia puxar direito o ar para respirar e escutava aquele choro que reconhecia bem como sendo da garota que um dia amara tanto.

Queria abrir os olhos, mas sentia tanta dor, física e mental, que achou difícil de fazê-lo. O gosto metálico em sua boca parecia crescente, mas não conseguia engolir o líquido que subia por sua garganta.

O calor quase reconfortante do chakra curativo de Sakura fluía por seu sistema, concentrando-se em seu torso.

_- Kyuu…_

_**- Não vou poder ajudar dessa vez, fedelho.**_ – Kyuubi alegou, esgotado. _**- Nos pegaram de jeito; minha energia não é suficiente.**_

_- Eu sei._ – Naruto disse, quase conseguindo sorrir em seu elo mental. _- Sinto muito._

Kyuubi o olhou irritadiço pelas grades e tentando soar ríspido, rebateu:

_**- Sente pelo quê, criança idiota? É você quem está…**_

_- Por não ter podido retribuir._ – Naruto o cortou, falando ameno e sincero. _- Você fez muito por mim, muito mais do que um dia eu pensei que seria capaz…_

Kyuubi ficou sem fala e mesmo que quisesse dizer alguma coisa para aquele garoto, não lhe foi permitido, pois alguém mais – alguém mais importante para o adolescente – interrompeu a conversa que tinham.

- Dobe… - o sussurro tirou Naruto de sua consciência fechada e o fez ter forças para finalmente abrir os olhos.

Ao ver Sasuke ali, sujo, machucado, com o semblante frio, mas com os olhos expressando um medo que ele – Naruto – distinguia muito bem, o loiro recordou-se da covardia de Madara e da perda.

- Teme… - chamou num murmuro, vendo o amante engolir em seco, enquanto Sakura criticava.

- Fique quieto, Naruto! – os olhos verdes estavam marejados, mas persistia em sua atitude ali. – Poupe suas energias. Não fale.

Internamente, Naruto sorriu. Sakura era teimosa, mesmo sabendo, bem lá no fundo, que quem estava desperdiçando forças era ela.

Usando muito de sua vontade, Naruto ergueu o braço e segurou o pulso da amiga, fazendo-a se assustar e olhar para si da mesma forma.

- P-poupe as energias v-você, Sakura-chan.

Estava resignado, não iria exaurir a amiga por uma causa perdida.

- Ela não vai desistir. – Sasuke demandou, encarando o olhar surpreso de Sakura que se voltou para o moreno. – Nem agora, nem nunca.

Respirando profundamente, Sakura assentiu com a cabeça para o Uchiha e afastou a mão de Naruto, delicadamente, de seu pulso.

- Não me atrapalhe agora, Naruto. – ela exigiu, firmemente, voltando a cuidar do ferimento exposto.

Com um repuxar no canto dos lábios, Naruto sorriu, voltando a fechar os olhos. Aquela sensação era boa. Mesmo que fosse durar por pouco tempo agora, era bom sentir o quanto era querido por aquelas pessoas.

- Idiotas… - suspirou, logo em seguida sendo abalado por uma tosse que trouxe à tona uma golfada de sangue para sua boca.

Rapidamente, Sasuke se abaixou junto a ele, inclinando seu corpo debilitado um pouco para cima para evitar que engasgasse com o líquido rubro. Um grito de dor rompeu pela garganta do loiro. O simples movimento que o amante fizera em si, para ajudá-lo, ocasionara uma agonia intensa em seu torso.

Querendo controlar a dor que sentia, Naruto tentava não chorar.

Não queria deixar Sasuke, muito menos Hoshi.

Sua respiração mais errática dizia que o tempo se esgotava e precisava ao menos garantir que o amante ficaria bem, que não cometesse uma loucura.

Sentiu sua franja clara ser afastada pela mão do Uchiha e aproveitou por segundos daquele carinho.

Como aquele lado terno de Sasuke, que em grande parte só ele conhecia, iria lhe fazer falta…

- Teme…? – Naruto chamou, abrindo lentamente os olhos e virando o rosto para encarar o moreno que o amparava.

- Sakura mandou que ficasse quieto. – o Uchiha o censurou e, com um pouco de rancor, acusou: - Será que nem assim consegue manter essa boca fechada?

Naruto tentou rir, mas a onda de dor que o fez se contrair, não permitiu. Porém, sustentou o sorriso nos lábios e ironizou, conseguindo manter a voz estável:

- Eu adoro a sua sutileza, mesmo nesse tipo de situação. – incapaz de permanecer indiferente, o moreno lhe dedicou um ínfimo sorriso, mas este morreu quando escutou as palavras que lhe disse em seguida: - Eu queria ter visto o Hoshi antes…

- Você vai vê-lo quando voltar para casa. – Sasuke o cortou, impedindo-o de dizer o que não estava preparado para enfrentar.

Naruto também não queria ter que dizer adeus, mas se não o fizesse, não seguiria em paz consigo mesmo. Por isso, insistiu:

- Eu quero que ele seja feliz… - Naruto disse sincero, fitando-o com o brilho azul de seus olhos marejado. - E você também.

- Nós seremos. – Sasuke afirmou, sentindo o peito se constringir, sem ser capaz de esconder mais o quanto o desespero o dominava. - Ele, você e eu.

A mão ensanguentada e suja ergueu-se do solo e o moreno a segurou firme, como se assim fosse capaz de passar um pouco de sua força para o outro garoto.

- P-Prometa que n-não vai de-desistir e que v-vai cuidar dele. – Naruto pediu, fraquejando em equilibrar a voz ao lembrar-se que não conseguira proteger a criança que sabia carregar no ventre antes mesmo de iniciar aquela batalha.

Madara havia matado seu filho. E o que mais lhe doía era que Sasuke sequer ficaria sabendo disso; não saberia que seria pai pela segunda vez. Não havia necessidade de dar ao amante mais sofrimento do que já teria que suportar. Poderia não ser justo, mas para Naruto, já bastava de dor para o garoto que amava. Guardaria aquela agonia por ambos.

- Naru… - Sasuke tentou contestar, no entanto, foi rispidamente impedido pela voz forte e irritadiça do loiro que, entre dentes, exigiu:

- Prometa, Teme!

Naruto via, entre as próprias lágrimas que embaçavam os olhos azuis, que através daqueles orbes ônix, Sasuke implorava para que não fosse embora, para que não o abandonasse. Mas continuou firme, por eles dois, por seu Ho-chan que esperava que houvesse alguém que voltasse para casa e cuidasse dele, que guiasse seus passos e o visse crescer.

Sasuke, então, sucumbiu, parecendo compreender o que dizia.

- Eu prometo. – garantiu, vendo a respiração desritmada do outro aos poucos se acalmar, sem saber se deveria se alarmar ou se tranquilizar com isso. - Agora fique quieto como a Sakura pediu.

O semblante do loiro suavizou-se. Escutá-lo dizer aquilo havia tirado um grande peso de si. Era uma promessa e Sasuke sabia o valor de uma promessa para si. Naruto o fitou por mais um instante com um tipo de emoção plena, antes que, pouco a pouco - como se ainda relutassem - os seus olhos pesassem.

- Reze por mim. – o loiro balbuciou, mantendo um ínfimo sorriso nos lábios.

oOo

Um frio na boca do estômago atingiu Sasuke ao sentir a entrega de Naruto.

Sua garganta ressequiu ao mesmo tempo em que o medo e o desespero instalaram-se definitivamente em si.

- Na-Naruto? – ele o chamou, sem obter qualquer resposta que não fosse aquele silêncio sepulcral.

Não poderia estar acontecendo de novo…

Desviou o olhar do rosto do jovem em seus braços para encarar a garota que agora descansava as mãos sujas de sangue nas coxas, firmemente fechadas em punhos, sem entender o porquê de ela ter parado de usar suas técnicas para salvá-lo.

- Faça alguma coisa! – Sasuke ordenou e foi transtornado que viu nos olhos verdes da amiga a desistência misturada com um sentimento de impotência e tristeza infinita.

- Eu sinto muito, Sasuke. – ela lhe replicou com a voz pequena.

- Não sinta! – ele explodiu, sendo invadido por uma imensa ira pela amiga que desistira de tratar Naruto. - Apenas ajude-o!

Ela abaixou a cabeça, as lágrimas correndo livremente por sua pele alva enquanto soluçava, sendo incapaz de dizer mais coisa alguma.

- Sakura! – Sasuke esbravejou inconformado, sem ser intimidado pela chegada de outro ninja.

- Ela não pode fazer mais nada, Uchiha. – Lee disse se aproximando da jovem por quem era apaixonado, num tom pesaroso. – Acabou.

O bolo que se formara no fundo de seu âmago ameaçava estourar ou sufocá-lo de vez. Olhou para o rosto machucado, mas ainda assim tranquilo do jovem em seus braços e, em completa negação ao que acontecera, começou a sacudir Naruto ininterruptamente.

- Abra os olhos! Use a kyuubi para se curar, mas abra esses olhos, Dobe! Abra!

Mas o corpo sem vida apenas embalava-se pelos movimentos bruscos que lhe eram impelidos. Nada se alterava. Nada. A expressão serena de Naruto persistia e isso só trazia mais desespero a Sasuke.

- Pare com isso! – ouviu a voz demandar e um par de braços o segurar por trás, afastando-o de Naruto.

Reconhecia aquela voz. Uma das que não gostava muito, mas que para Naruto fora muito querida.

Sai.

Nesse instante, em que o ex-ANBU-Ne separava do corpo do loiro e o imobilizava por trás, sobressaltara em sua mente o ódio que sentia do ninja que fora escolhido para substituí-lo.

- Me deixe, verme!

Inesperadamente, um soco conectou-se com o lado seu rosto e foi quando tudo pareceu parar ao seu redor. À sua frente, o Kazekage olhava rigidamente, com severidade e desaprovação.

- Acalme-se. – exigiu, com o timbre mais sério do que nunca e, sem hesitar, o acusou: - O mínimo que você poderia fazer, não está fazendo. Respeite-o.

Fitou o ruivo, tentando controlar a própria respiração e vendo os traços úmidos no rosto do rival. O sofrimento dele não parecia diferente do seu. No entanto, o garoto do deserto guardava a dor que sentia, enquanto ele, Sasuke, agia de uma forma descontrolada e vergonhosa para um ninja de seu porte.

Mas, uma parte de si fora simplesmente arrancada e pelas mãos daqueles que mais lhe consideravam.

- Era inevitável. – Sai, que ainda o segurava, o lembrou com pesar, querendo apenas deixar as diferenças de lado, pelo menos, naquele momento. – Apenas honre o desejo dele.

E o céu deveria estar escondido por trás de nuvens pesadas e escuras, onde gotas de chuva cairiam compadecendo-se da dor infinita que Sasuke não sabia ao certo se conseguiria suportar.

O céu deveria estar chorando por Naruto, assim como seus amigos faziam…

Assim como ele, ao se desvencilhar de Sai, o fez quando finalmente deixou aquele lugar e retornou a sua casa, esquivando-se das perguntas preocupadas da confusa Hinata e indo diretamente ao quarto onde o pequeno Hoshi finalmente fora capaz de dormir, depois que o silêncio veio, alheio a toda a tragédia que se dera distante dali.

O céu deveria ter chorado quando a força de Sasuke foi engolida pela dor e as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos; quando ele desabou ao lado do berço, sentindo-se chorar por cada poro de seu corpo, cada fresta, cada fenda… e agarrando-se as barras de proteção das laterais, suprimiu o grito de dor ao ver a criança inocente que era agora a única coisa que havia lhe restado do garoto que tanto amou…

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Não… Ainda não acabou. Tem mais um cap!

**Respostas dos reviews sem email:**

Thais - Oh, é um prazer responder! Que bom que curtiu o Hoshi e o apego que existia entre o Naruto e ele... Bem, a resposta pro que o Madara iria fazer, veio nesse capítulo... E fico contente que tenha gostado do lemon tb! Infelizmente, o segundo bebê do Naruto não sobreviveu... mas ainda temos mais dois arcos pela frente! Espero que goste da finalização de Essência no próximo capítulo! Obrigada por comentar!

Nancy - Realmente, pensar no baby Hoshi falando Dubi é muito engraçado... Eu mesma enquanto escrevia fiquei rindo... A dúvida ja deve ter sido sanada, então, sim, o Naruto estava novamente grávido... ohohoho... Muito obrigada por comentar!


	15. Epílogo

Autora: Blanxe  
Revisora: Andréia Kennen  
Casal: SasuNaru  
Gênero: Yaoi, Romance, Angst, MPREG, tragédia

* * *

Dê-me mais mentiras, mais amor, até que me sufoque  
Eu não o mandarei para longe, continuarei olhando pra você  
Por que é que lembrar e lembrar, ainda não é suficiente?  
Um vingador solitário, uma história animada, um céu azul cintilante…

(Tsukiko Amano – Fukurou)

oOo

**Epílogo**

A mãozinha clara e gorduchinha tocou seu rosto, enquanto o observava; enquanto estava deitado na cama de casal, olhando para o nada. Cuidava de Hoshi de um jeito metódico, mas não menos afetuoso. Só não conseguia mais sentir prazer nisso, naquele momento.

O pequeno parecia perceber seu desalento e, por mais que tentasse sorrir, o menino acabava demonstrando certa desolação.

- 'Suki! 'Suuuki! – ele lhe chamava, tentando imitar o jeito que escutara vezes e vezes Naruto chamar seu nome.

Ergueu a mão, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos mesclado da criança, ganhando em retorno um sorriso satisfeito e o próprio coração apertado.

O sorriso de Naruto estava ali, bem à sua frente, e tinha que se conformar que jamais o veria de novo. Perguntava-se quanto tempo levaria para seu filho começar a sentir, realmente, a ausência do outro pai. Logo depois da viagem de Naruto para o treinamento com os sapos, Hoshi se mostrara irritado pela falta do loiro, mas se conformava toda vez que dizia que "chichiue vai voltar logo".

Agora, o que diria para o menino?

O quê?

Na verdade, ele não queria dizer nada. Não queria aceitar que Naruto nunca mais retornaria. Hoshi era tão pequeno… Quantos anos se passariam até que aquela imagem feliz do loiro desaparecesse de sua memória infantil?

Seus pensamentos foram cortados ao escutar que alguém o chamava no andar inferior.

Sem muito ânimo, levantou-se e pegou Hoshi nos braços, descendo para ver quem era.

Desprovido de emoções, fitou Sakura que, desde o incidente, viera algumas vezes invadir o seu luto. Todas as visitas foram plenamente ignoradas e o máximo que dedicou a garota fora um olhar de puro ódio.

Ao lado dela estava Sai que, pela primeira vez, Sasuke via sem estar exibindo aqueles sorrisos patéticos.

- Sasuke-kun, como você… - Sakura iniciou a conversa, tentando saber como o Uchiha estava suportando a perda, sendo que ela própria ainda sentia dificuldades de lidar com o assunto.

- O que vocês querem? – ele cortou, secamente, a garota, vendo-a se retrair levemente.

Mas ele não se importava com os sentimentos dela, se a magoava ou não. Seu rancor era maior do que qualquer coleguismo que viesse fingindo até ali.

- É uma convocação do Conselho. – Sai disse, indo direto ao ponto. – Sua presença foi requisitada imediatamente.

Sasuke o olhou indiferente e quando deu o primeiro passo em direção a porta, ajeitando o filho ns braços, Sakura se adiantou.

- Eu fico com o Hoshi.

Sasuke lançou um olhar frio e intimidador para a adolescente, fazendo-a se retrair e ordenou, com a voz monótona:

- Fique longe dele.

Sem mais nada dizer, Sasuke deixou a casa e, para trás, uma Sakura aturdida e magoada.

oOo

Para ele, suportar a morte de Naruto vinha sendo mais que um fardo terrível e pedir para que tratasse bem aqueles que ajudaram a acabar com a existência do jinchuuriki – mesmo que ele próprio estivesse envolvido - era demais para Sasuke.

Em simples palavras poderia afirmar, convicto, que os odiava. Naquele momento, os odiava mais do que qualquer coisa pela qual já nutrira aquele tipo de sentimento. Nem a morte de seus pais, nem a de Itachi, todas as armações de Konoha, nada se comparava a perda de Naruto.

No entanto, fizera uma promessa e não iria manchar memória de seu amante com sua ira.

Sasuke não queria ficar perto de nenhum deles, não queria que as mãos de Sakura tocassem em seu filho, quando não fora capaz de salvar Naruto. Por isso, os manteria afastados, bem longe de si e de Hoshi.

Quando adentrou o recinto onde se reunia o Conselho, Sasuke não se sentiu à vontade tendo todos aqueles olhares voltados para si, que ainda carregava nos braços, o pequeno Hoshi. O fato era que estar ali não parecia fazer sentido; era como se tudo houvesse perdido a razão, e o que restasse fosse insignificante perante o vazio de sua alma.

- A Godaime está em coma e não existe uma previsão de quando ou se retornará as atividades. – um dos homens recitou, depois de um tempo, e Sasuke estranhou.

- O que querem de mim? – ele indagou, desconfiado.

Houve uma breve pausa, até que outro dos conselheiros respondeu:

- O Conselho foi unânime em indicar seu nome para assumir a função de Hokage.

- O quê? – retorquiu, internamente atordoado.

- Está sendo nomeado o sexto Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha. – confirmou o mesmo homem.

Um sorriso débil surgiu nos lábios do moreno, seguido de um discreto riso que escalou para risadas espaçadas, até que gargalhava sem qualquer reserva. Hoshi, no colo do pai, achou engraçado o mais velho estar rindo e, batendo palminhas, também riu, sendo contagiado pela falsa felicidade que via em Sasuke.

As pessoas que ali se reuniam olhavam-no confusos e nada disseram durante um tempo, até que Sasuke se controlou e com tom de escárnio, se dirigiu a eles:

- Sabe o que me espanta? – indagou, ajeitando o filho nos braços. - É a ironia dessa situação hipócrita.

Imediatamente, sentidos com a forma de falar do adolescente, a indignação foi vocalizada:

- Não pode se dirigir ao conselho assim, Uchiha.

- Como não? – Sasuke questionou com o semblante contrariado. - Pensa que engana a quem? Estão querendo alguém forte na liderança da sua Vila, ou uma forma de controlar o Uchiha acaso ele resolva sair do controle novamente?

- Ora, isso é uma insolência! – um deles se levantou da cadeira espalmando as mãos sobre a superfície de madeira da mesa e assustando a criança nos braços de Sasuke.

Mas Hoshi não chorou; olhou sério para o pai, que lutou contra o ímpeto de se revoltar e atacar aquelas pessoas e esperou quieto, como se soubesse que seria o certo a fazer no momento.

- Desculpem-me, então, mas eu não aceito a posição. – Sasuke disse, calmamente.

- Como? – vozes inconformadas se misturaram. - Seria uma honra pra…

- Pro Naruto seria uma honra, - Sasuke os interrompeu. - para mim uma perda de tempo. Aproveito para informar que quero baixa da equipe ANBU e de todas as responsabilidades com Konoha. – respirou fundo e informou sua decisão: - Estarei deixando a Vila para criar o meu filho longe daqui.

Foi algo inesperado para os "vermes" do Conselho, bem como foi para si. Uma vontade súbita que o assolou no momento e que pretendia tomar com seriedade. Não havia mais nada que o prendesse ali ou que o instigasse a ficar. Seu filho iria consigo para qualquer lugar que fosse. Sua vida não poderia ser erguida naquela Vila que se mostrava amaldiçoada para si.

Nada que amava sobrevivia em Konoha, então, iria para longe dela.

E tentaria viver por Hoshi.

Naruto lhe obrigara a fazer uma promessa em seu leito de morte. Cumpriria com o desejo dele da melhor maneira possível.

Ser feliz sem ele, porém, seria algo que jamais conseguiria completamente.

Assim que chegou em casa, passou a fazer uma bolsa com o necessário para Hoshi e ele, enquanto o menino o olhava com os grandes olhos negros curiosos.

- i Dubi du o-chan? – ele perguntou, da cama onde estava sentado, fazendo Sasuke estagnar por um momento.

O adolescente sentiu o ar ser roubado de seus pulmões e olhou para o filho, sem saber o que dizer. Hoshi não podia entender que estavam indo embora, mas sentia falta de Naruto, afinal, era apegado ao loiro, muito mais do que era a si.

Era aquele momento que Sasuke pensara inicialmente em lidar, porém, não sabia ainda como fazê-lo.

- Naruto. – ele corrigiu o pequeno, com tristeza, lembrando do quanto Naruto odiava que estimulasse o filho a chamá-lo daquele jeito.

- Dubi! – o menino o olhou ressentido.

- Naruto. – Sasuke insistiu com um nó em sua garganta e os olhos ardendo.

- Duuuubi! – Hoshi ralhou, enfezado, enquanto o pai fechava os punhos com força ao lado do corpo. – No wuto, no wuto, 'Suki! Dubi!

- Pare com isso! – berrou o Uchiha, perdendo o controle. – Ele não… era dobe. Era Naruto!

A raiva por aquela situação tão rotineira se esvaiu quando percebeu o bico do menino que contrariado fungou como se quisesse bravamente evitar o choro, mas não conseguiu.

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu.

Sasuke caiu ajoelhado perto da cama e abraçou a criança, que soluçava. Ele pediu desculpas, em meio ao próprio pranto, ao menino que sequer entendia muito o que elas queriam dizer, mas soavam como alento, como se o pai quisesse fazer o choro parar, mas Hoshi não sentia vontade de parar, pois queria seu "dubi" e ele não voltava nunca.

O adolescente forçou a conter o choro e reerguer sua estabilidade emocional, momentaneamente. Afastou-se, parcialmente, de Hoshi e passou os dedos no rostinho macio, querendo limpar as lágrimas, enquanto a criança continuava a fungar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse, buscando passar uma convicção que na verdade não possuía. – A gente vai ficar bem, não é?

Palavras que foram ditas por Sasuke, sem saber que era a si próprio que tentava convencer.

Hoshi, ante a fala suave do mais velho, aos poucos se acalmou e, devido ao choro, acabou por adormecer na cama, antes do pai terminar de ajeitar a bolsa.

Mesmo dormindo, Sasuke pegou a criança nos braços e a aconchegou com a cabecinha em seu ombro. Antes de sair, desfez o nó da bandana que estava amarrada em sua testa e a olhou por alguns segundos.

Naruto a devolvera para si e agora a jogava com descaso sobre a cama, pegando a bolsa e a ajeitando no outro ombro.

As únicas coisas que levava de Naruto consigo eram Hoshi e a aliança que um dia dera a ele como prova do compromisso que tinham um com o outro. Aquela aliança estava unida à outra, no cordão em seu pescoço, como se assim, pudesse ter o outro garoto sempre perto.

Saiu da casa, sem se preocupar em fechar a porta e começou a caminhar em direção a saída de Konoha. A cidade ainda estava mobilizada em fazer os reparos do que fora destruído, por isso, Sasuke evitou as ruas movimentadas, optando por um caminho mais longo, porém, mais recluso.

O tempo ameno ajudaria na viagem e poderia se dar ao luxo de descansar quando quisesse, afinal, não estava com pressa.

Não havia pressa alguma.

- Sasuke-kun…

A voz que o chamou não lhe causava asco ou raiva como as demais. Ele fez questão de parar e voltar-se para a garota que o olhava de um jeito tímido, esperando para ver se ia ser escorraçada ou tratada com o mínimo de educação.

- O que quer, Hinata? – ele indagou, buscando não ser tão ríspido, mesmo que isso estivesse em sua natureza.

Ela se aproximou, deixando o receio de lado, e falou:

- Sei que não adiantará eu tentar fazer com que mude de idéia. – ela olhou para o bebê adormecido e, penalizada por saber que ele iria embora, fez um último carinho em seu rostinho. – Mas, não vá muito longe e… mande notícias do chibi.

Sasuke nada tinha contra Hinata. Ela, de todos os conhecidos de Konoha, era a pessoa que mais estivera perto de Hoshi. Poderia ser o jeito mais educado e recatado, mas o importante era que a garota tinha, de certo modo, seu respeito.

Assentiu para a Hyuuga e ela se despediu dando um beijo na bochecha de Hoshi.

E assim, Sasuke foi embora daquele lugar maldito. Com um aperto no coração que não sabia dizer se era por estar deixando o que construíra com Naruto para trás, ou por estar se afastando do lugar onde seu amado descansava.

Forçou-se a não se importar, pois, caso contrário, suportar a dor e os anos que se passaram teria sido impossível.

Acabou atendendo realmente o pedido de Hinata: viajou por algum tempo, mas não tão longe quanto imaginara primeiramente, e quando estava um pouco mais conformado com tudo, enviou uma mensagem para a Hyuuga, sucintamente contando somente como estava o pequeno Hoshi.

Com o tempo, a criança esqueceu-se do rosto e das brincadeiras do pai preferido. Esqueceu-se que um dia tivera alguém além de Sasuke. Hoshi pouco sentira falta de uma mãe, nunca reclamou por ser o único menino do vilarejo onde morava, que não sabia sequer o nome da pessoa que o gerara. Cresceu com um amor tão intenso por Sasuke, que todo o resto limitava-se a besteiras sem muita importância.

Talvez, mesmo que nunca viesse a perceber, esse sentimento tão dedicado e insubstituível houvesse sido gerado a partir do momento que desistiu de esperar por seu "dubi", por em seu íntimo, ter a certeza que este nunca mais voltaria para si.

Talvez, por esse motivo, seu apego tivesse se erguido exponencialmente por aquele homem que chamava de pai. O mesmo pai que via em seu sorriso escancarado e travesso, a herança da única pessoa que já amara na vida.

oOo

Continua em: **Recorrência**...

* * *

**Notas:**

Final de mais uma fic que eu espero que tenha servido para passar o tamanho do sentimento que Sasuke e Naruto tinham um pelo outro e alguns detalhes que podem ser importantes como o afeto entre Naruto e Hoshi antes de toda a tragédia. Devo confessar que pensei que essa fic teria somente uns cinco capítulos, pois a história ia ser bem resumida – apenas uma forma de mostrar o passado sem ser muito maçante. Mas, acabou que escrevi mais do que tinha planejado...

De qualquer forma, espero que tenha agradado e quero agradecer muitíssimo a cada pessoa que comentou a Essência e me incentivou a continuar esse projeto e àquelas pessoas gentis que perderam um tempinho pra fazer indicação da fic, muito obrigada mesmo!

Agradecimentos especiais para Andie por acompanhar a história e ter revisado pra mim com tanto carinho;

À Karura Shinigami por também me apoiar, principalmente, pelo msn, fazendo planos e discutindo o enredo;

E ao meu amor platônico - Evil Kitsune - que depois da postagem da Inconseqüência me abandonou porque ficou traumatizada, mas me mandou uma sms muito fofa comentando o capítulo anterior... Evil, volta! O Itachi ta morto, não vai mais pegar o Naruto, não... Eu acho... [rindo]

Então... falei demais...

Até a postagem da continuação dos arcos em: Recorrência.

Ah, quem quiser ainda dar opinião na pesquisa sobre mangás e HQ's, só acessar: www. kwiksurveys. com/ online-survey. php?surveyID=HIKMGJ_1a4ca379

**Resposta das Reviews sem Email:**

**Thais - **Também achei bem triste escrever a morte do segundo bebê do Naruto, principalmente, porque ele ficou com essa dor sozinho, não contou pro Sasuke. Engraçado que escrevendo eu não senti tanto impacto com a morte do Naruto, mas acho que foi porque eu já havia descrito mais ou menos a morte dele no sonho do Sasuke, em Reminiscência... Espero que tenha gostado do epílogo e que futuramente goste também do terceiro arco! Muito obrigada pelos comentários e elogios, Thais!**  
**


End file.
